You've Got Nerve
by ShaeScript
Summary: Sonny's found the perfect guy and he's just one click away! But is it all as simple as it sounds? CHECK IT OUT! Pranks, sketches, friendship, and romance! What could be better than that? ;
1. Chapter 1

_**I am really excited about this story! It will be alot of fun to write. I hope it will be a lot of fun to read :)**_ _Anyway, I don't own Sonny with a chance, nor this plot idea._

**_Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! :)_ **

* * *

><p>Sonny stood in line to grab her favorite dish from the cafeteria- a delicious meatball sub!<p>

She could already taste the stretchy cheese and feel the tomato sauce running down her chin. There was nothing like it!

Her thoughts and peaceful excitement were suddenly interrupted. An arm grabbed her and slung her around.

She quickly found herself being used as a giant shield.

**_"Help Sonny!"_** Grady cried as he dove behind her.

Nico came racing into the cafeteria with an annoyed and determined look on his face.

He spotted the blonde cowering in the corner.

**_"Grady!" _**

_"It wasn't my fault!"_ Grady complained still hiding behind Sonny.

Nico jumped back and forth in an attempt to nab the guilty party.

Grady jerked Sonny in every direction in order to block the attempts.

**_"Hey!"_** Sonny yelled while being tossed back and forth.

Finally after a minute of being in the midst of battle she wrestled her arms free from Grady's grasp and grabbed both by their ears until they knelt in submission.

_"What is going on?" _

Nico gave out a painful yelp before going into explanation.

**_"Grady stored his moldy cheese collection in my sock drawer!" _**

**_"Eww!"_ **Sonny shrieked as she turned to Grady still in Sonny's grasp.

**_"Well…. That wouldn't have happened if someone, wouldn't have taken them out of my protective case where they belonged!"_ **

**_"That case…_** (Nico emphasized) **_was my 'super sultry sassy sanders slimy sammy lunch box'!"_ **

Sonny dropped her eyebrows _"Your what?… _(Sonny rolled her eyes showing no desire for him to actually repeat the stupid name.).._never mind!"_

**_"Now, my socks smell like rotten cheese!"_ **

Grady gave him a sarcastic glare **_"Well… it's an improvement!"_ **

Nico widened his eyes and reached over to grab Grady only to have Sonny grasp his ear with a little more force than before.

**_"Would you two stop it!"_** Sonny yelled getting tired of the struggle. _"Look! If you need a place to store your moldy cheese Grady you can keep it in my room!"_

_"Really?"_ Grady smiled.

Sonny let go of the grip on his ear, allowing him to stand. _"Yep just stick it in a shoe box and leave it on my chair in my dressing room"_

_"Wow thanks Sonny!"_ Grady skipped out of the room.

Nico stood and gave Sonny a weird look. _"You are gonna let Grady keep his cheese in your dressing table?"_

Sonny gave a soft smile. _"Nope! In Tawni's!"_

Nico gave a little chuckle. _"Nicely played Sonny, Nicely played!" _

Nico turned to walk out of the cafeteria.

_"Uh, Nico…"_

He turned back to Sonny _"What?"_

_"He's not wrong you know…"_

He looked confused.

_"It is an improvement."_

She gave him an amused look._ "You might want to think about changing them once a week!"_

_"Once a week?"_

She just glared at him.

He gave in to her request _"Ok, once every week and a half…" _

Sonny lifted her eyebrow in challenge.

_"Baby steps, Sonny, baby steps!"_

Nico jumped around and strutted out of the cafeteria.

Sonny rolled her eyes, turned back and grabbed her tray ready to accept her delicious meatball sub!

As she stood there she felt another presence slide behind her.

One that sent a flutter to her heart.

She didn't have to turn around to see. She knew that scent and the warmth that his presence seemed to supply.

She gathered her biggest grin and turned _"Hi Chad!"._

Chad turned from grabbing his tray.

_"Oh, hi Sonny."_

He gave her a polite smile and grabbed a glass of milk from the counter and placed it on his tray.

Sonny had been enraptures with Chad since she first saw "The Falls" But lately her attraction had seemed to blossom more. Maybe part of it was the fact that Chad had been less attentive to her lately and seemed distracted all together most of the time.

_"So…"_ Sonny sought for something to encourage conversation.

_"How are the falls?"_

Chad looked at her again only to reply_ "Oh, good"_ then he turned away.

_"Oh.. ok, good"_ Sonny felt disappointed- that was all the answer she was offered. Maybe she could only keep his attention by fighting with him... She hoped not.

As her meatball sub along with her fries met her plate she knew that was the end of her conversation opportunity.

_"Well… I'll see ya!"_

_"Yeah, see ya Monroe."_

Chad gave another kind smile and turned to place an order for his lobster.

Sonny made her way over to the table where Tawni was waiting for her.

She accidentally let out a sigh as she sat down.

_"What's wrong?"_ Tawni asked as she gently set up her eating arrangement. Her plate, her napkin, and her lip-gloss all in their proper places.

_"Oh, nothing… everything is fine."_ She put on a fake smile.

_"It's just… I wanted a little more cheese on my sub!"_ She shook her head in disappointment.

Tawni rolled her eyes. _"Cheap Condor Studios! They're always skimping on something!"_

She gently wiped off the sauce that had gotten where it shouldn't be- bread, plate, or table. She finally picked up her sub and placed it carefully in her mouth.

Sonny watched as the Mac Falls star carried his tray out of the cafeteria with not so much as a nod in her direction.

Sonny's face became sad and she let out another sigh.

Tawni rolled her eyes again _"Goodness! Sonny, it's just cheese!" _

Sonny snapped out of her discouraged state to see Tawni's glare.

She let out a nervous chuckle and rolled her eyes.

_"I'm from Wisconsin Tawni…. It's never 'just cheese!'"_ She gave Tawni a big grin.

Tawni shook her head and went back to eating her sub.

Sonny shook off the sad feeling and dug into her delicious Meatball sandwich!

It hit the spot and she felt her energy return. 'That's better!' she thought to herself as she popped another meatball into her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just taking a casual stroll into the plot. It's worth it, I promise**_! :)

* * *

><p>Sonny flopped down on the chair in her dressing room. She pulled out her notebook and began to write.<p>

She tried hard to think of some great sketch ideas but not much was coming to her.

She knew as a professional she had to let go of whatever side thoughts she had and 'get funny'.

She scratched off some of the ideas she knew to be pretty lame- _"Sally the slipper goes to Hollywood"_ She rolled her eyes as she read them out loud. _"Billy the brocolli saves the day?… I don't think so!"_

She scratched out each until there was only one left and she had to admit it was really not a very funny one either but she needed something to turn in to Marshall.

Sonny threw her head back in frustration.

She needed something to play off of., some inspiration.

What is it that people are finding interesting that we can mock?

_"Time to search the web!"_

She jumped up from her seat and grabbed her laptop out of the drawer of her dressing table.

She brought up her yahoo page to see what the latest buzz was.

Suddenly her mail icon popped up and she clicked on it to open up her new message.

* * *

><p><em>Good afternoon AM moonlight,<em>

_I hope you are having a good day! I spent most of mine dodging cannon balls which were hurled by pirate ships as I strove to save the endangered blue whales. Nothing too exciting! Ok, ok,…. I sat in class and read Moby Dick but it's practically the same thing right? Though I have to admit, being about half way done with the book, I am not feeling as much pity for that whale as I was at the beginning!" Sonny rolled her eyes with a smile then read on "Anyway, I just wanted to drop a line really quick! Hope your day is super, __and remember: Keep smiling-it makes people wonder what you are up to! ;)_

_Forever awesome, Fizzman_

* * *

><p>Sonny let out a little laugh as she responded<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Good Afternoon Fizzman,<em>**

**_I must admit I never thought I would see 'awesome' and 'fizzman' that close together in a sentence. Lol I guess I'm doing well so far. My work load is overflowing today, but what else can you expect from a life as awesome as mine ;) Decided to pull a prank on my friend, which if you knew me is pretty unlike me. But, I couldn't resist! Anyway I hope you enjoy the rest of your book and don't develop to much hatred for that whale that is in serious need of some anger-management classes! Have an awesome day! And don't rush life- remember: The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese! :) _**

**_Forever beaming, Moonlight_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dodging cannon balls.<em>" Sonny rolled her eyes and laughed as she pressed the send button.

* Sonny happened to be online one evening when she spotted a large chat-room filled with various topics.

She checked into it to make sure the security was good on it.- No one would know who she was except the provider (So he could filter out any predators) and he was contractually bound to conceal this to anyone else. (Not that he probably cared anyway)

So she decided to sign up. (This way she could talk with people and not be worried about her status as a star.)

She wondered onto an authors site. The conversation was filled with aspiring authors. Many spoke of writing books and novels, and some talked about wanting to write for television and movies.

Sonny had always loved to write. (She was quite the hopeless romantic and living vicariously through every romantic situation she could dream up seemed like a great life to live!)

She couldn't believe all the dreams these people had! So many posted stories they had written and were getting lots of input from others in the room.

One author particularly caught her attention- you guessed it- Fizzman. She read a lot of his work and she was very impressed.

He had written a variety of things. Science fiction, drama, comedy, and even some romance. most were a book layout form but some were made as a movie script.

She added some comments here and there.

They seemed to help him so he started asking for her input each time he posted a new idea.

His advice was sought after too. Anytime she needed an opinion on her writing she would ask.

He was so down to earth and light hearted that she felt able to ask for some practical daily advice as well.

His opinions always seemed to be right on. Soon they found themselves often engaging in small talk and quickly became friends.

They always posted some last minute advice when writing- usually something silly and unpractical, but fun. It was always an encouragement to see her mail screen pop up.*

Sonny finished her internet search and found a little more to work with for her sketch ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Dude! That's a prop!"_** Nico scolded Grady as he lifted a slice of carrot cake to his lips.

_"Dude, I don't care there's tons of it over there!"_

Grady shoved the cake in his mouth.

_"Yeah but those aren't made of plastic foam like that one!"_

Grady's eyes widened as he pulled the cake from his mouth and munched on the bite he had already ripped off.

_"And yet, it's quite tender and sweet!"_

Nico rolled his eyes and shoved Grady to his spot in the famous 'Check-it-out girls sketch'

Sonny came strolling in and turned in her new sketch idea to Marshall.

_"Great job Kido! Now go get in position for your shot." _

_"Alrighty_"

Sonny made a quick stop to the snack table to shove a bite in her mouth before they started.

Tawni came in ready for her close-up her hair bouncing despite the up do.

_"Alright everybody let's get this show on the road!"_

Tawni looked around _"Where's Zora?"_

_"Here I am!"_ a small voice came from under the 'check it out' counter.

_"Zora! What are you doing in there!"_

_"Well I was playing hide and seek but someone forgot to come find me!"_

Tawni glared at Nico and Grady

**_"Guys how could you leave her stranded out here!"_**

Nico and Grady looked confused at her.

Zora smiled _"No not them" _

_**"Ahh!"**_ Suddenly Sonny was heard screaming

_"Him."_ Zora pointed to the snake that was starting to slither it's way up the chair Sonny had jumped on.

**_"Zora!"_** Sonny yelled

**_"__Get that thing out of here!"_**

Zora rolled her eyes and grabbed her slimy little friend.

_"So unappreciated!"_ she sighed as she threw her head back and headed out the door to return him to his place.

_"Ok… Can we get started now?"_ Marshall shooed Sonny over to her position once again.

* * *

><p>After a busy day at work Sonny was glad just to come home to her mom's home cooking. That cafeteria food was anything but desirous. <em>"Mom, I'm home!"<em>

Sonny threw her bag in the corner of the living room and scampered into the kitchen.

Her mom was hard at work cooking.

_"Hey Sweetie!"_

She turned to give her girl a big kiss on the cheek _"How was work?"_

Sonny leaned against the counter. _"It was great, except for the snake Zora attacked me with!"_

_"What?"_

_"Oh, nothing." Sonny shrugged. "How was your day?"_

Connie pulled the chicken out of the oven and sat it on the counter next to the hot rolls and fresh green veggies.

_"Pretty good. I had to demand of two clients today what they thought they would do if they got into a life or death situation without my essential tools!"_

Sonny smiled _"Mom, it's just a set of cookware!"_

_"Well I know that but how many sets of pots do you think I would sale with that attitude!"_

Connie glared at Sonny.

Sonny just laughed._ "You're right! So what did you tell them?"_

_"Imagine this-Some unknown stranger comes in your house. You see him standing in the kitchen what do you do?"_

_"You grab a knife!"_ Sonny said with a smile.

Her mom gave her a smug look. _"The knife is dull-hasn't been sharpened in a while so you should probably purchase one of our knife honing tools!"_

Sonny laughed. _"Well, then I will grab the broom!"_

_"The handle is broken because it does not have the steel handle like the broom found in our Sassy cleaning supply collection."_

Now Connie smiled.

_"Ok…_ (Sonny smirked) _then I guess I would grab a frying pan!"_

_"Ahah! Then you must try our ultra fry 5000! It has a steel framing which makes it heavy enough to disable any intruder! It has a silicone grip to insure there is no slippage to keep your weapon secure! Plus… it has a non-stick finish for when your mother-in-law comes into town!"_

Sonny burst into laughter

_"Wow! You are good!"_

Connie tossed her hair over her shoulder _"I know!" _

She turned to finish her organizing.

_"So how many did they buy?"_

Connie turned to her _"None… _(she paused)_ but I'm going back tomorrow!"_

She looked suspicious_ "You never know when Good Morning America will come by to check out your cookware!"_

She smiled and Sonny laughed.

_"But I made enough sales this week to cover everything we need and then some!"_

Sonny smiled_ "So that's what this big dinner is for!"_

_"Yep! It is a celebration of money!"_ She laughed sarcastically.

_"But, it is nowhere as big of a celebration as next week."_

Sonny blushed.

Her mom always made a big deal out of birthdays. No massive parties but every wear she turned those mornings she knew she was going to find something that would remind her of how special her mom really thought she was.

_"Thanks Mommy!"_ Her mom gave her a wink and a sweet smile.

_"Well, help me with these dishes the table isn't going to set itself you know!" _

Sonny smiled and grabbed the delicious smelling food and placed it on the table.

_"Alright." _

Her mom sat opposite of her at the table.

_"Let's say grace"_

They bowed their heads.

_"Lord, we thank you for the many things you have given us, _(Sonny's mind began to think of all the things she had been given)_ We thank you for our family, _(She looked at her mom, smiled, and bowed her head again)…_ We thank you for our jobs _(Sonny thought of her mom's excitement over her sales and Sonny's fun-filled days on the set)_… We thank you for friends (_Sonny pictured her cast mates and faithful friends back home)…_ Thank you for your provision in every area of our lives, Now please bless this food to our bodies. In Jesus name we pray, Amen."_

Sonny lifted her eyes and watched her mom begin to dig into her meal.

She burst into laughter.

_"Wow Mom! Hungry a little?" _

Her mom tried not to smile with her mouth full but it was hard. _"Mhm"_

She nodded her head and kept on eating.

Sonny knew she was blessed but it was good to be reminded of it and her mom made sure to remind her each night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny crawled into her bed and turned on her computer to check out a funny video Nico had told her about- dog that can bark, pass gas, and then say excuse me!- who could ask for anything funnier! She was in the middle of the video when an instant message popped up.

**Instant message**

_Stylininblue: Hey Sonny!_

(She didn't recognize the username)

_**Raysofsunshine: Hi**_

_Stylininblue: It's Chad… I got your user name from Tawni I hope you don't mind!_

(Sonny's face beamed)

_**Ratsofsunshine: No I don't mind at all! **_

(She hoped she didn't type that back too quickly!)

_Stylininblue: Have to say your username is a little lame! _

_**Rayofsunshine: Yeah, unlike stylin in blue!**_

_Stylininblue: Thanks!_

_**Rayofsunshine: Chad… I was being sarcastic!**_

_Stylininblue: Psh… I knew that! There is just so much awesomeness to chose from! I was going to go with:  you can not imagine how amazing I really am so dont even try but they said I could only use up to 15 characters! How dare they limit Chad Dylan Cooper! Well Whatever! I had to limit it to just one! _

(Sonny could almost see his smug look as he typed)

_**Rayofsunshine: (Rolling eyes)**_

_Stylininblue: Nice!_

_**Rayofsunshine: Well… I don't know how to make that face on here… but I wanted you to know**_

_Stylininblue: Fine_

_**Rayofsunshine: Fine!**_

_**What do you want anyway?  
><strong>_

(There was a pause for a few seconds)

_Stylininblue: I don't really remember, but if I do I guess I can just ask someone else later._

(She knew he was annoyed with her-who wouldn't be the way she shut him down.)

_**Rayofsunshine: You can ask me later if you want… **_

_Stylininblue: We'll see. (Rolling eyes)_

_**Rayofsunshine: Fine (Making mean face)**_

_Stylininblue: Fine (Making meaner face)_

**-Stylininblue: offline-**

Sonny threw her head in her hands and groaned in frustration.

She finally got a chance to talk to him and there she goes being a jerk again. -And this time it wasn't even provoked!

Why does she do that? She didn't understand.

She probably couldn't make it up to him either, the way he hasn't been very interested in talking to her lately. Who knows when she would talk to him again!

Sonny decided to cheer herself up by finishing the video. It did bring the smile back to her face.

She decided to check out some more before starting her boring homework.

Suddenly her mail icon popped up once again but this time it was an invitation to chat.

She sighed.

She didn't have a lot of time to chat with Mr. Fizzman but she could indulge him for just a moment.

She shot over to the chat room.

* * *

><p><strong>Writers' Block<strong>

AM moonlight:

Hey Fizzman! What's up with you?

_Fizzman__:_

_Nothin much just wondered if I could run my new poem by you?_

AM moonlight:

Sure I guess I got some time.

_Fizzman:_

_Ok thanks, here it is!_

**For the Love of the game**

Like the children on the playground

We play and skip along

Others play the normal games

But we make up our own!

A game that has no outcome

A game meant just for two

One that only we can grasp

A crazy game it's true!

But one that makes my world go round!

What I most love to do.

And what I would not give for only

One more round with you.

_Fizzman:_

_So what did you think?_

*Sonny felt her heart warm up again. He was such an amazing poet! Even the ones that weren't deep and extravagant- the ones that were simple, were still magical and for some reason they really seemed to stir her in a special way.

AM moonlight:

That was amazing!

_Fizzman:_

_You think so?_

AM moonlight:

Definitely! You know you really should send them to a publisher. (Without being called Fizzman!) lol

_Fizzman: _

_lol Well if I have to drop my awesome name than forget it! _

AM moonlight:

Lol ok I guess maybe you could find a Children's author to publish your 'Fizzman' poetry

_Fizzman:_

_Well thanks for checking it out for me! __:)_

AM moonlight:

Anytime

AM moonlight:

And I really mean that!

*Sonny blushed, but she hoped it wasn't showing through the computer screen

_Fizzman: _

_Well good! I'll get you back on here at 3 in the morning!_

*Sonny laughed

AM moonlight:

Ok, I mostly meant it! Lol

_Fizzman: _

_That's what I thought!_

_Well, have sweet dreams tonight! I would say I will see ya later but since that is not happening, I guess I will just talk to ya later! :)  
><em>

*Sonny wished that maybe they could meet someday but that was kind of the whole point of this 'relationship' right?-he couldn't know she was Sonny Munroe

AM moonlight:

Have a wonderful night and don't forget: Never test the depth of the water with both feet!

_Fizzman: _

_You're right last time I did that it did not turn out well! _

AM moonlight:

Lol have a good night!

_Fizzman:_

_Thanks for your help, -Fizzman out._

**Fizzman offline**

* * *

><p>Sonny let out a light chuckle as she closed up her laptop for the night. But not before storing the poem to her 'keepsakes file' on the 'Writer's Block chat room'.<p>

She slid it under her bed and climbed under her comfy blankets. She snuggled and fell asleep to the sweet words she could almost hear coming from the lips of the author. _What I wouldn't give for only one more round with you._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please excuse my sad attempt at slurred speech here! I hope you like the little skit I wrote! :) PLease Review :)**_

* * *

><p>Sonny woke up to what she expected to be a sunshiny day! She skipped around the house as she readied herself for work. They were going to introduce a new sketch character that she had written and she was super excited about it. -A sandwich shop owner who has crazy eyes and an even crazier train of thought. She headed out the door with a bagel shoved in her mouth and her jacket thrown over her shoulder.<p>

_"Alright kids let's get this show on the road._" Sonny jumped behind the counter. Her character's name was Sammy. She wore four pony tails, thick glasses, and had big teeth and a slurred speech.

**_"And action"_**

* * *

><p>Tawni came strutting into <span>"Sammy's Sandwich Shop"<span>

Sonny held a cheesy smile as she welcomed her with her pig tails bouncing and her crossed eyes looking through her thick glasses.

_"Welcome to Shammy's Shandwich Shop! Where everyday ish a Shandwichy one!" _

Tawni looked at her- a little weirded out.

_"Alrighty then_... _I am going to need some French fries."_

_"OH…"_ Sonny (Sammy) said throwing her head back in dismay. _"I'm shorry Pierre is out for the week."_

_"Pierre?"_

_"Yesh,_ (she sniffled and ran her hand across her nose) _We pride ourshelvesh' on our authentic French friesh. Pierre is the only one who can make them! But, if you leave your name number, and the number of your lasht 4 boyfriendsh' I'll let you know as shoon ash he ish available."_ Sammy shook her head in enthusiasm.

Tawni gave her a confused glare and began to walk off.

Then turned back and wrote down her jerky ex-boyfriend's number. _"Here_ you go" she smirked. _"His name is Floyd"_ She winked and walked out.

Sammy placed the number over her heart and stared up at the ceiling dreamily.

Zora walked up to the counter. _"Hello…Hello!"_

She finally woke her from her dreaming state. _"Yesh?"_

She looked oddly at her _"Are you Floyd?"_

"_What?"_ Zora gave her a stupid look. _"NO! I'm Meghan"_

_"Oh"_ Sammy appeared to be thinking this through. _"Was I exshpecting you?"_

Zora rolled her eyes. _"You know what… Never mind… I'm going down to Pete's Pizza shop instead."_

_"Whateves!"_ She made a "W" sign with her hands and rolled her eyes.

Zora rolled her eyes and stormed out.

Suddenly Grady made his way up to the counter scooting up ever so slowly. He was dressed as an old man and was relying on a cain to help him.

_"Yesh Shir?"_ Sammy looked at him through her bottle cap glasses.

_"Yes I have been waiting for my food for a long time!"_ He squeaked out with his old man voice.

_"Oh, I'm shorry about that shir. I will get that quickly and bring it right out to you! I jusht need your name and your table number!"_

She grabbed her pen and tablet._ "Table 8... And the name is Floyd"_

Sammy dropped her paper. Her jaw dropped and her eyes bugged in shock. Then with a day dreamy smile she passed out onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"And Cut! Great job!"<em>**

Everyone began to laugh as they helped Sonny off the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny walked back to her dressing room with a smile on her face. She threw her nerdy glasses on her changing table.

She popped her laptop open to see if she had any recent mail. Nothing. But, she couldn't get the poem from last night out of her head.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

She turned around, hopped out of her chair, and skipped over to answer the door.

She popped the door open to find Chad standing there.

_"Hi Sonny"_ he said with a polite smile.

She looked at him suspiciously.

_"What?"_ He asked confused.

_"You sure are acting funny lately!"_

_"Well..."_ Chad looked away from her and sought for an excuse._"Well… I've been busy I guess."_

She could tell he wasn't telling the truth, and it made her upset.

_"Chad, why are you avoiding me?"_ She sounded more sharp than she intended to.

Chad retaliated. _"I'm not avoiding you!"_

Sonny rolled her eyes

_"Oh yeah well how come you haven't been talking to me?"_

Chad got a smile on his face _"Well, I didn't know you'd be missing me so much!"_ He winked.

Then his face changed to almost a regret that he did that, then he resumed his gentlemanly manner.

_"But I told you, I've been busy." _

Sonny shook her head "Whatever, what do you want?"

_"I was just looking for Tawni."_

_**Tawni? **_Sonny thought to herself- though she knew the expression on her face was saying it aloud for her. Chad smiled- he knew that look.

_"My producer wanted to see about her guest starring on the Falls as a snobby prep girl."_

Sonny glared at him_ "Well as you can see she's not here!"_

_"Ok, Well… have a good day."_ Chad smiled kindly and walked out.

Sonny threw herself on the chair and threw her hands over her eyes. She had done it again!

Him not talking to her seemed to bring out more anger than him arguing with her.

Suddenly she heard Tawni yelling in the hallway

_"You tell him I would rather get braces and pimples than be part of that 'drama drab'!" _

**_"Fine!"_** She heard Chad yell back

**_"Fine!"_ **she heard Tawni scream.

'What? Now he was playing their game with Tawni! Surely he didn't like her. Is that the reason he came to find her and not the producer?'

Tawni came in furious! _"Can you believe that producer? Asking me something like that?" _

Tawni grabbed her makeup out of her drawer and began to adorn her face. (She was already wearing plenty but it was her thing-when she got mad she put on makeup)

In the midst of her fury she noticed Sonny's sad face.

_"What's wrong with you?"_

Sonny looked up at her "Nothing"

_"Whatever Sonny, it's been nothing for the past week!"_ Tawni rolled her eyes.

Sonny gave her a fake smile_ "Well, I guess I'm gonna go eat, I didn't …"_

**_"Ahhhh! That's Disgusting!" _**

**_"What?"_** Sonny asked a frightened.

**_"Moldy Cheese!"_ **

Sonny jumped up **_"Gotta GO!" _**

She jetted out of the room to the sound of Tawni's horrific screaming!


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny was finally able to let out her laughter as she as she made her way to the cafeteria.

While walking down the hall she was distracted by the memories of Tawni's reaction and ran right into someone.

_"I'm sorry!"_

She looked up to see Philip James reading a book.

_"Oh, no I'm sorry"_ -Philip was one of the members of the falls. He was actually a pretty nice guy, well compared to the other members of the falls. I guess the word would be more like civil.

There was a slight awkward moment that Sonny felt compelled to break.

_"So... what are you reading?"_

_"Oh, well this is my Algebra 2 homework. I've been looking at it for about 30 minutes now and I still can't understand a word!"_

He rolled his eyes then placed them back on the book.

Sonny thought for a moment. She wanted to help but didn't know how it would be taken.

_"I can help if you want."_

He looked at her with what seemed to be interest in that concept.

_"Come on, I'm on my way to the Cafeteria. We can work some out together."_

He looked more than a little hesitant. _"I don't know about that."_

Sonny rolled her eyes._ "Look most everybody has already eaten so it will practically be empty."_

He still wasn't sure.

_"We'll sit at the back so no one will know you are sitting with a 'random'"_ She said in a sarcastic horror voice.

He let out a chuckle. He was still not liking the idea too much but he did seriously need help.

_"Ok"_ he smiled and followed her into the cafeteria.

He seemed to be watching over his shoulder at every turn.

'How pathetic' she thought to herself.

They sat down and began to eat.

Sonny seemed to know exactly what she was talking about and for the first time in a while he was actually grasping the concept.

Sonny wasn't that bad after all he thought. He even started to slightly enjoy hanging with her.

The Mac Falls actors would never admit to liking to laugh- it was like some kind of weakness or something-it didn't make a lot of sense (even to them) but that's how it was.

_"So that's how you figure out the variables- which always contain a coefficient and a constant. Get it?"_

_"Sure"_ Philip said with a furrowed brow.

Sonny smiled _"Ok look_ (She spoke as though addressing a child) _you got letters and numbers what do you get, when you smush them together?"_

_"Um…"_ Philip pretended to be concentrating, then his eyes brightened _"L-umbers!"_

Sonny paused and then broke into laughter.

Philip broke into laughter too taking pride in his own joke.

The laughter caught the attention of another 'Falls' actor standing in line for his lunch.

Chad had been helping edit some of the scripts he deemed unsuitable-he had missed lunch and was grabbing whatever gourmet dishes the his cast mates had left behind.

The startling outburst of laughter almost made him drop the tray of food he was just assembling. He turned to see Philip and Sonny cheerfully interacting.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

It was only when Chad's body cast a shadow onto Philip that he noticed his presence.

Philip stopped laughing and looked up.

Chad gave him a glare and held a message in his eyes that Sonny couldn't make out.

He turned abruptly, placed his tray down on a nearby table, and left the room.

Philip turned toward Sonny his face anxious.

Sonny just looked confused _"What was that about?"_

Philip tried to think fast. With her humor was the key to dropping the subject.

_"Oh, he's probably just got gas."_

She burst into laughter, and he added a fake laugh of his own.

_"Well… better go, thanks!"_ He jumped up, and ran out the door.

_"Anytime"_ Sonny yelled after him as she finished up her laughter.

* * *

><p>Chasing Chad down was no easy task!<p>

_"Chad wait!"_ Philip yelled running to catch up.

Chad didn't answer he just walked faster headed toward his dressing room.

_"Chad, she was just helping me with my math homework! She offered to help me!"_

**_"You could have said no!"_** Chad shouted turning to face him.

_"Come on! It's not that big of a deal!"_

Chad's jaw dropped _"Not that big of a deal? **Not that big of a deal?**"_

Philip leaned backwards pulled his hands to his chest to protect himself from Chad's wrath.

_"Talking to a 'random' will make our ratings drop!"_ He quoted Philip in a mimicking voice.

_"You tell me that our show- producers, actors, and writers…everyone would suffer if I 'hung out' with Sonny."_ He added air quotes.

**_"And then you just…"_** Chad shook his head trying to get the angry words to come out.

**_"You are unbelievable_**!…_And you know math is my **best** subject!"_ Chad shook his head in in disbelief.

Philip just accepted his thrashing.

_**"You've got a lot of nerve Philip! A lot of Nerve!"**_

With that Chad stormed off to his dressing room, slamming the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny finished up her day with odds and ends that needed to be done in her dressing room.

She couldn't understand Chad. He was ignoring her one minute then what seemed like getting jealous the next.

'What is wrong with him?' she thought to herself.

After finishing her straightening and cleaning she called it a day.

Sonny walked in the door and found a note lying on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>"Sonny, working late tonight. Heat you up some left over pizza for dinner. (Sorry) I should be home around 8:00 ~Have a good night Sweetie!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Yummy!"<em> Sonny said sarcastically.

Little miss sunshine did not like being alone in the evenings.

She loved to talk and no one was there to listen. So she turned on the TV and plopped down on the couch.

After watching a few of her favorite shows she figured she would head off to her room to do her homework.

She popped open the assignment page she had given all of the students.

* * *

><p><em>Math: pgs 45-47<em>

_English: Write your prepositions 10 times _

_Science: Label the minerals on pg 62_

_History: Read pg 103-1107_

_Literature: Purchase the book "Moby Dick"- we will begin reading this on Monday._

* * *

><p><em>"Moby Dick?<em>" She furrowed her brow remembering Fizzman's assignment. _"That's weird"_

_"Oh well,_ (She shrugged)_ I better find one."_

She popped out her lap top and searched for sales on Moby Dick 

Suddenly her mail icon popped up.

A smile slowly grew across her face. She clicked the envelope.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Moonlight,<em>

_I hope you are beaming well today! (Sonny smiled) Unfortunately I can't say the same for me. Do you know what it is like to give up something you really love for the greater good? You try to sacrifice yourself for others. Well I tried to do that lately and it just blew up in my face! People see only one side of me most of the time. (Which I don't really mind most of the time since all my sides are pretty awesome.) (Sonny rolled her eyes and laughed) But this time, I really tried to do something right. I guess I wanted to prove something to myself too.- That I could actually think of others for half a second. It was kind of like a challenge to myself you know? Anyway, I guess I just needed to get that off of my chest. I hope your day went splendidly and I will talk to you later. PS If at first you don't succeed- skydiving is not for you! ;)_

_~Fizzman out_

* * *

><p>Sonny smiled and pushed the reply button.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fizzman,<em>**

**_Hi there Moonlight here! I am so sorry you were discouraged today! Seems to me the last thing you could be is selfish! The poems you write and the things you say usually seem to point to someone or something you like. If people cannot see your true potential and your sincerely giving side, then I truly believe they are not worth your time. It must be hard not to be noticed as a giving person. Sometimes I wish some people didn't know how giving I am. They sometimes seem to take advantage of me. And it hurts. I know what you mean about trying to do right and having it come back on you. I guess we all have many sides-but you can't be afraid to show them. You should be proud of yourself for giving! I am very proud of you. What some might see as little sacrifice is great if it is something dear to you. Don't be discouraged! Remember: "Only those who dare to fail greatly achieve greatly."_**

**_Trying to beam, Moonlight_**

* * *

><p>Sonny closed her laptop.<p>

She would search for Moby Dick later.

She laid back on her bed and sighed.

She felt bad for Fizzman. She knew what it was like to sacrifice of herself and not have it returned. It was not a good feeling.

She took a deep breath and shook the thoughts from her mind.

She sat up, grabbed her math book, and got ready for a long evening of homework.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny moseyed into the cafeteria half asleep.

She grabbed her tray and plopped it down on the counter.

Suddenly a peppy voice made her jump.

"Hey Sonny!" Chad yelped.

'Is this what I make people feel like in the mornings?' She rolled her eyes.

"Hi Chad." She said non-chalaunt.

"What's the matter with you?" He grabbed his tray.

She gave him a grumpy look. "I had a lot of homework last night. Unlike you 'Falls' people we don't have people do it for us!" She gave him a smug look.

Chad gave her an annoyed look "I do my own homework, Sonny."

Sonny just rolled her eyes "whatever"

She still had not forgiven him for ignoring her.

Chad put his tray down on the counter and crossed his arms at her. "What is your problem?"

Sonny slammed her tray down.

"My problem, you ignore me for a week then just come up and start chatting away like nothing is wrong!"

Chad rolled his eyes "Get over it Sonny! I'm sorry I hurt your delicate little feelings by not doting over you every second."

His outburst caused the entire Cafeteria to pause and stare.

Sonny's jaw dropped. She was more than offended. She was mortified.

She slammed her tray down and started to storm off.

"Sonny, wait I'm.."

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled as she left.

Chad threw his head back angry at himself.

Why did he have to do that. He let her get to him again even though he knew she had every right to be mad. At least he could see how she thought she did.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to eat his breakfast, he laid down his tray, and went after her.

* * *

><p>Sonny ran all the way to her room. She tried to hold back her tears. He didn't deserve the satisfaction.<p>

She ran over to her chair and began to cry.

Through her tears she saw her laptop. "Fizzman" She said to herself as she grabbed it.

Maybe he was online. She knew it was a long shot but maybe.

She jumped on and saw her mail pop up. She clicked on it. It wasn't an invite to chat. But he had sent her an email. She clicked it open.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moonlight,<strong>_

_**Thanks for the encouragement. You know, I think you are right-people who don't appreciate the way you are and don't take time to see the real me….**_

She heard a knock at the door then heard Chad's voice _"Sonny!"_ She rolled her eyes and read on.

_**… are not worthy of my time. Or yours! Don't let yourself be run over by those who don't appreciate you…**_

_"Sonny come on let me in!"_ Chad begged- she continued to ignore.

**_… People who don't appreciate you- just let them go. They are not worth it. But still be kind, you probably brighten more peoples day than you realize. I know a girl like that…._**

_"Sonny please!"_

_**… Be like her and stand strong with kindness! Good Luck, Fizzman.**_

* * *

><p>That was it! Just what she needed.<p>

Chad didn't appreciate her. He had taken advantage of her kindness on more than one occasion.

How long was she going to let him get to her? It was time… to let him go.

Sonny walked calmly over to the door and opened it up.

Chad took a refreshing breath._ "Sonny, I'm sorry" _

She just stood there looking emotionless.

_"I didn't mean to say that so loud… as a matter of fact (Chad rolled his eyes at himself)… I didn't mean to say that at all."_

She gave no response.

He waited for an answer

_"Anyway, I am really sorry, do you forgive me?"_

_"Sure"_ Sonny answered with a smile.

Chad was taken back _"Really?"_

Sonny shrugged. _"Yeah, I don't really care."_

Chad looked concerned _"You don't really care?"_

Sonny's demeanor was determined, however, she still spoke in a calm, sweet voice.

_"I'm over you, Chad"_

Chad's heart sank. _"What?"_

Sonny gave him a polite smile. _"Have a good day."_

She shut the door and went back to her computer.

Chad just stood there frozen, for about a minute, hoping he had been hearing things and she really didn't just say that.

'She was over him' as though it was all over- Their games, their conversation, their friendship?

He leaned up against the door wishing more than anything that he could take back what he had just done.

For the first time he felt truly and absolutely alone.

* * *

><p>Sonny through herself back on her chair with her laptop held tightly in her grasp as though it were best friend and comfort.<p>

As much as she hated it tears began to stream down her face and she began to regret what she had just done.

But, not enough.

She knew that letting go of Chad would cause her pain at first but in the end it would save her more pain.

She was determined, she was done.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was a big test for Sonny.

She was hoping he would still be ignoring her, it would make it so much easier to ignore him.

She came into the Cafeteria slowly- searching for him. It was all clear so she walked in and quickly got her breakfast and took a seat. Soon Chad walked in to grab his breakfast.

She quickly began to stare at her food hoping if her hair draped over her face it would hide her from his view.

But, soon enough she heard his voice right beside her.

_"Hey"_

She didn't even look up.

_"Sonny please talk to me._" Chad's face was desperate.

Sonny didn't look up but she remembered Fizzman's advice. _"Let them go with kindness."_

She looked up at Chad.

_"Hi"_ she forced a smile then looked down again.

Chad wasn't satisfied. _"Please Sonny, really talk to me."_

_"I've got to go"_ She lifted her plate and gave him one more polite smile.

She turned and walked out.

Chad let out a discouraged sigh.

So that is what it felt like to be ignored like that. He hoped he wouldn't have to find out.

* * *

><p>Sonny took a deep refreshing breath as she walked into the hallway. 'The worst part is over' she thought to herself. She was pretty impressed with herself and she thought Fizzman would be too.<p>

* * *

><p>The next few days were just the same as that one.<p>

She did her best to ignore Chad and he did his best to stop it from happening.

He tried everything: Being nice-Being mean, Being funny-Being serious, Being cocky-Being down to earth. Nothing seemed to work.

But, there was no way he was going to give up. Sonny meant too much to him to give up that easily.

* * *

><p>Chad sat sulking in the Cafeteria.<p>

Philip noticed him as he was grabbing his tray.

Chad had forgiven him for his bad judgment but he was still walking on eggshells around Chad as not to offend him again.

But, the state he was in right now made it obvious that Chad could not be offended very easily, he was to distracted.

Philip walked over to Chad and sat across from him.

Chad just sat there stirring his soup with a blank look on his face.

Philip looked at him with pity. _"You ok man?"_

_"Not really._" Chad didn't look up.

_"Look man I'm sorry."_

_"You should be"_ Chad said with no emotion as he continued to stir.

_"I know"_ Philip paused to emotionally give Chad his space.

Chad looked up at him. _"Sorry man, I just don't know what to do."_

He placed his spoon into his bowl and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

_"Dude, you got to get out and do something, get your mind off of all this drama."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I don't know just something."_

_"Thanks for your helpful advice."_ He rolled his eyes and began to stir his soup again.

_"I'm just sayin man, you can't keep livin' like this"_

Chad didn't look up again. _"Well, I guess we'll find out."_

Philip paused and watched him stir. _"Well I gotta go"_

He stood to leave.

_"If you need me you know where to find me."_

_"Thanks man"_

Philip got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Chad looked up and took a deep breath.

He looked down to dig into his soup when he realized he had stirred it so much the veggies were all smashed and the chicken looked puréed.

_"Yeah, I think I'll order a pizza"_ Chad walked out throwing his soup in the garbage as he left.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny was pretty proud of herself for going three days without speaking to Chad. Well at least not really talking to him.

She could tell he was really trying to get her attention again but she was being pretty tough and she liked it.

She had spent her days doing what she was meant to do. Go to rehearsal, write her sketches, and hang with her friends.

There was however one thing that was bumming her out...

She was so proud of herself for taking a stand she wanted to tell Fizzman. She had sent him an email the first day but had never heard back from him.

She kept checking on Writer's Block to see if he had posted anything new but nothing.

She was kind of hoping talking to him would help replace Chad's spot in her heart. It was worth a shot anyway.

But, she could never get in touch with him.

She entered the prop house after rehearsal.

She grabbed her laptop and checked her email but still nothing.

She felt her heart sink every time.

She needed something, anything.

She jumped over to Writer's Block and opened up her saved documents.

Lots of his stories and poems were everywhere.

She couldn't pick one to read. She glanced down and clicked on one entitled. "Drowning in a crowd"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Drowning in a crowd<span>**

The water's depth covers me

The waves are rising high

How do I rise above them

And see the crystal sky

I hear the people laughing

Who live above this storm

I can almost see their faces

I'm cold but they are warm

Can anyone see me?

I call to those around

Can anyone hear me?

I feel bolted to the ground

Finally I find my footing

I rise above the wave

They can see my talent

I get all the praise

But is it all I thought it was

Or is it just a show?

Maybe it was better

When I was myself below.

* * *

><p>Sonny continued to scroll down….<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Her<span>**

What is beauty prêt ell?

Is it the soft locks that fall across her face?

Is it the way she walks, with elegance and grace?

Is it the speech she gives with a smile most becoming?

No. It is the rapid beating of my heart that she supplies.

It is the kind loving spirit that is beaming through her eyes.

It is the way she lends a smile to a friend

It is the way her happiness never ends.

Beauty is… Her

* * *

><p>Sonny took a refreshing breath and sunk down further into the couch. What a lucky girl 'she' is. She read on…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Haven<span>**

Working is a headache

Not working is a dream

There's no peace in that place

No way to joy it seems

Love is just a fairytale

Hate is just to stew

There is no surety when you are there

Emotions bid ado

Fame is not a surety

Praise will fade, you'll see

Where do we find our happy place?...

I don't know, Beats me!

* * *

><p>Sonny laughed as she shut down her computer.<em> "He'll write soon Sonny, just be patient."<em> She laid back and continued to soak in the peace his words brought to her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry it's been awhile. I will add the next chapter soon. I do not own the "The Real Princesses of New Jersey" or "A whole new world"**_

* * *

><p>The next morning Sonny gulped down her orange juice and headed out the door.<p>

Her alarm clock wasn't set so she was in a big hurry to get to the set. She finally arrived and dashed through the halls.

She threw her blonde wig on her head and did her best to throw her mermaid shirt and tail like skirt over her clothes as she rounded the corner.

Flinging open the door she saw Tawni and Zora already dressed in their princess attire waiting very impatiently for their wayward cast mate.

**_"I'm sorry!"_** She straightened her wig and jumped into place.

_"Save it Sonny!"_ Tawni threw her hand up at her

_"Yeah, Thave it Thony!"_ Grady pushed his words out through his muffin filled mouth.

_"Alright Let's just get started!"_ Marshall said frustrated

Sonny clipped the bottom part of her tail into place and hopped onto the rock. Then the lights were shut off.

_"And action!"_ Marshall motioned his hands for them to start filming.

* * *

><p>As soon as action was called a spotlight hit Sonny: She looked up and began her beautiful song<p>

_"Look at this stuff isn't it neat_

_Wouldn't you think my collections complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl…_

_The girl who has everything?_

_I've got gadgets and gizzmos of plenty_

_I've got who's its and what's its galour_

_Want thingamabobs? I've got 20_

_But who cares no big deal I want more!I want to be were the people are_

_I want to see want to see 'em dancin'…"_

Suddenly Tawni and Zora danced their way across the stage with some crazy dance routines. (Egyptian, hula-hoop..)

(Lights on)

Sonny gave them a hateful look

_"What are you two doing here this is my song!"_ She carried a deep New Jersey accent as did Zora and Tawni

Tawni: _"Oh is that why the dogs were howling?"_ (Tawni and Zora burst into laughter)

Sonny rolled her eyes.

_"Whatever! Now get out of here before …"_

She was interrupted by the two girls giddy screams

_"Ahh.. Here comes Prince Charming!"_ Zora smiled

_"Don't even think about it sister! He's mine!"_ Tawni added

_"Hey! He's comin' over cause he heard my singin'!"_ Sonny tossed her hair behind her shoulders.

_"Yeah, He probably thought it was a dying walrus!"_ Zora added. (Again the girls burst into laughter and Sonny gave them a sarcastic smirk.)

Nico casually and cockily made his way across the stage.

_"Ladies!"_

_"Prince Charming"_ the ladies said in unison flashing there most charming smiles.

_"I was just taking a stroll along the beach when I heard a beautiful voice. To whom of you ladies does it belong?"_

_"Ha! That would be me!"_ Sonny said with another twist of her hair.

Nico stared at her for a second then turned back to the girls.

_"No, seriously who was singin'?"_

The girls burst into laughter

Sonny shook her head- annoyed.

_"So Charming?"_ Tawni turned him toward her "What do you say to a romantic walk on the beach?"

Zora jerked him toward her _"Or we could go fishin'"_

_"Hey!"_ Sonny scolded, then turned to Charming

_"Or we could play Marco-Polo!"_ She gave him a wink and a playful flip of her tail

Charming looked at her with disgust _"How many times I gotta tell you Don't touch me with that thing!"_

Sonny dropped her jaw.

Zora: _"So what's it gonna be charming?"_

Tawni: _"Yeah, What's it gonna be?"_

Charming looked back and forth _"Um... I just remembered I got this thing... to do so... I'm gonna go... do it!"_ He gave a quick smile and bolted out of there.

**_"HEY! Get back here!..." _**Sonny rolled her eyes _"Great! Every time he comes around you two scare him off!"_ she gave them a mean look

_"All I want are my legs is that to much to ask? Really?"_ She threw her hands up in the air which knocked her off balance.

_"Uh-Oh!"_ She fell backwards off of the rock.

_**"Ahhhh!"**_

* * *

><p><em>"And cut. Great job! But…. Sonny your scream doesn't have to be that distressful"<em> Marshall grabbed his script and walked out.

Tawni burst into laughter at the sound of Sonny's wimpers coming from behind the boulders.

Nico and Zora ran over to see Sonny laying in a kiddy pool filled with cottage cheese.

**_"Gross…"_** She shrieked as she wiped the chunks of cheese from her face and spit out the pieces that flew into her mouth.

_"Well…Well…Well!"_ Tawni smirked

_"Must be curdled cheese month"_ She burst into laughter again

_"I guess you'll think again before putting moldy cheese in my dressing table!"_ She flipped her hair and walked away with her head held high in victory.

Sonny rolled her eyes and attempted to lift herself from the pool.

_"Well Sonny look at the bright side…"_ She paused and looked to Nico. _"That's all I got!"_

They broke into greater laughter and headed out the door.

She sighed to herself _"Where's that giant peach when you need it?"_

She let out a frustrated moan before slipping once again into the large tub of cottage cheese.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonny walked into the cafeteria cowering behind her cast mates.

She wore an over sized t-shirt covered by a baggy pair of over-alls.

She also adorned a huge baseball cap to try to hide the cheesy stench she had tried to remove from her hair. (To no avail)

She pulled in tightly to the group as they made their way to the line.

_"No one sees you Sonny!"_ Nico fussed trying to pull away slightly from her restraining grip.

She pulled him closer.

_"Sonny let go."_ Tawni scolded as she turned away and pulled her shirt from Sonny's grasp.

**_"Look this is all your fault!"_**

_"My fault? If you wouldn't have stuck Grady's moldy cheese in my table drawer maybe this smell wouldn't be following you around all day."_

Tawni_ mad_e a disgusting face then waved her hand through the air to shew away the odor.

**_"Stop that!"_** Sonny quickly pulled her hands down so she wouldn't draw attention.

With their bodies finally free from Sonny's grip the boys made a mad dash to the line.

**_"No!"_**

Tawni let out a chuckle. _"See ya!"_ She and Zora darted off as well. Leaving Sonny standing for all to see.

She pulled down her hat to cover her face and casually strode over to grab her lunch.

As she stood there she heard someone walk up behind her and grab a tray.

_"Great!"_ She mumbled sarcastically to herself.

Chad grabbed a drink and leaned in to check out the food.

Sonny made every attempt to shield her face from his.

_"Hey buddy could you hand me a roll?"_

Sonny quickly grabbed a roll and flung it in Chad's direction, hitting him right in the face.

**_"Hey! Man what's your problem?"_** Chad rubbed his head and brushed the roll crumbs out of his perfect hair.

Sonny bit her lip trying to think of what to say. She cleared her throat and deepened her voice._ "What's your problem?"_

Chad gave him a shocked look and started to tell off the rude stranger, when he recognized the brown hair that was starting to fall out of the hat... He bit his lip in an attempt to stop his laughter.

_"So… you new around here?"_ He smiled knowing she wasn't going to look up at him for anything.

_"Yep!"_ She said in her deep voice.

He held back a laugh, then did his best to act serious.

_"Well… just so you know if you want to be cool around here. You better find the people in blue and stick with them!"_

Sonny rolled her eyes.

_"And if you want some good entertainment be sure to stay away from the random set."_

She widened her eyes and dropped her jaw.

_"And… if you want to make a good impression on everyone don't hangout with Sonny Munroe."_

Sonny clinched her jaw and shook her head in disbelief-still hiding her face.

_"Don't worry you'll know her when you see her… long brown hair… big teeth… and **huge** elephant ears!"_

Sonny threw her tray down and flung herself around **_"I do not!"_**

Chad put on a fake look of surprise and then burst into laughter.

She gave him a mean look and then threw herself back around to the serving table.

_"Sonny… Why are you wearing that?"_

_"I just wanted to ok?"_ She glared at Chad who was looking thoroughly entertained by her appearance and present situation.

_"Fine! I fell into something and ruined my clothes."_ She gave him a smug look.

Chad paused _"Why are you wearing the hat?"_

_"Well…_ (She tried to think fast) _it was kind of Sunny out."_

He tried not to laugh

_"Ok then one more question…"_

**_"What?"_** Sonny snapped impatiently turning completely toward him.

_"Why do you smell like cheese?"_ He smiled.

Sonny gave an aggravated pout and crossed her arms. _"It was a pool of cottage cheese ok?"_

Chad's burst into laughter.

_"I put some moldy cheese in Tawni's dressing table and to get me back she threw me in cottage cheese!"_

Chad let out a laugh.

_"Yeah Yeah laugh it up!"_ Sonny rolled her eyes.

_"Wait, you played a prank on Tawni."_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"I don't know I guess I just didn't know you were the pranking type."_ He continued his laughter.

_"Well_ (Sonny lifted her chest in pride)_ I guess I can be a little surprising sometimes then hugh?"_ She gave him a smile before she realized it.

_"I guess so."_ He chuckled and grabbed his plate.

She cleared her throat. "Well... I better go" She said nonchalantly.

Chad smiled at her _"See ya Sonny"._

She gave him a nod and polite smile and went to join her cast

Chad let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders

_"Better than nothin' I guess."_ He grabbed his delicious lobster and went to his table.

Sonny watched as Chad took his seat. Was she doing the right thing? It was so hard to tell sometimes.

She took a deep breath and turned her attention to join her table's conversation.

_"Dude, there has to be more things in this world that are larger than a piece of bread!"_

_"Yeah, well what about all the ants...you gotta count them?"_

Sonny shook her head and laughed to herself. Well at least she could always count on the guys to keep things simple!


	14. Chapter 14

**_I think you're gonna like this one! PLEASE Review and tell me what you think ?_ :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Im home mom!"<em> Sonny threw her bag on the floor and plopped down on the couch.

_"Oh hey sunshine, how was your day?"_ Connie walked through the kitchen but was suddenly taken back

**_"Woah__!__ What is that smell?" _**

She paused then remembered _"Oh, yeah that's just me!"_

Her mom cringed and placed her hand tightly over her nose.

Sonny laughed. _"What's the matter? I thought I would bring a little Wisconsin cheese scent with me!" _

Her mom glared at her.

Sonny just smiled back._ "Don't worry you won't be able to smell it as strong in about 30 minutes._

_"No!_ (Her mom shook her head sternly) _I won't be able to smell it at all in about 5 minutes cause you are getting right in that shower!"_

She turned quickly and walked back into the kitchen.

Sonny laughed and headed to her room.

* * *

><p><em>"Fresh as a daisy!"<em> She let out a comfy sigh as she brushed through her now soft, brown, locks.

It was nice to be out of those baggy clothes and in her warm cozy pajamas.

She gave her hair a toss then skipped off to the living room and nestled up on the couch by her mom.

_"Much better"_ Her mom said giving her a hug and kissing her head.

_"Thanks, but I thought I was pulling it off!"_ Connie laughed and turned on the TV.

After watching a few of their favorite shows Sonny's mom reached over and tapped her on the foot.

_"Alrighty Kid! Homework time!"_

Sonny moaned _"Do I have to?"_

_"No!" _She smiled_  
><em>

_"Really?"_ Sonny popped up.

Connie laughed. _"Sonny, I was kidding."_

Sonny looked confused.

_"Kidding about doing my homework or about 'no'." _

She paused to think_ "About the 'no' "_

_"So I don't have to do my homework?" _

_**"No!" **_

_"Good!" _

"_**No!**_ _no you do have to do your homework!"_

Sonny gave her a crazy look. _"But you were kidding"_

_"I was kidding about the 'no'."_

_"But, if you were kidding about the no who knows what else you could be kidding about!_ (Her eyes lit up dramatically)**_ We might not even be having this conversation right now!_**"

**_"What?"_**

_**"My whole life could have been a lie!"**_ She gave her mom a suspicious look

_"Sonny.." _

**_"Was it mom,__ was it all just a lie?"_ **

_"Sonny!_ (She shoved her to the end of the couch) _Go do your homework."_

_"Fine"_ Sonny picked up her snuggly blanket and headed back to her room.

Connie rolled her eyes and laughed. _"Rotten kid… even without the cheese!"_

* * *

><p>Sonny slung her bag onto the bed then plopped down herself.<p>

She grabbed her laptop to check her email just in case.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the icon appear.

**_"Finally!_****_.._****_"_ **Sonny jumped so fast she quickly found herself tumbling on to the floor **_"Ahh!"_**

Her mom came rushing in **_"Honey are you alright?"_**

Sonny smiled at her from the floor.

_"What are you doing?"_

Sonny cleared her throat

_"Well.._ (She gave a nervous laugh.) _I finally figured out how to find the volume of a cylinder…yep, got so excited I threw myself right off the bed!"_

Connie looked suspiciously at her but Sonny just smiled.

_"Alright, well… why don't you work on history, even with all the wars it sounds a little safer."_

Sonny nodded _"Yeah your probably right"_

Connie rolled her eyes at her and walked out the door.

Sonny hopped back on her bed and flipped open her computer. She couldn't open her email fast enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AM Moonlight<strong>_

_**Hey. I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. I wish I had a better excuse but truly I just haven't been doing much these days, therefore there's not much to talk about ;) But I did want to let you know that I am still alive and as awesome as ever. I have written a couple new things. Nothing great but I posted them a little while ago. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that they were there if you were looking for some amazing reading ;) Still Awesome, Fizzman**_

_**PS The best way to double your money is to fold it over and put it back in your pocket ;)**_

_**PSS That is a lot of winky faces, but I can pull it off!**_

* * *

><p>Sonny held a big, enthusiastic, smile as she signed into her writer's block account as quickly as she could.<p>

To her excitement he happened to be online.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's Block<br>**

AM Moonlight: Hey Fizzman!

_Fizzman: Hey how are you ?_

AM Moonlight: I am doing great! How are you

_Fizzman: Doing pretty good. Just finishing some last minute writing before I call it a night._

AM Moonlight: I just got your email and I am super excited to read your work!

_Fizzman: Well good! I am super excited to have you read it :) I don't really think that it is all you might expect, lately I just haven't been able to write very well._

**Sonny rolled her eyes

AM Moonlight: Your writing is always amazing!

_Fizzman: Thanks._

** She was a little hesistant but allowed her fingers to type anyway.

AM Moonlight: Fizz, remember when you said "You would say that you will see me soon but that's not happening?"Fizzman: Yes

**She took a deep breath

AM Moolight: Did you want that?

_Fizzman: Want what?_

**She rolled her eyes it was hard enough to type casually now he needed specifics

AM Moonlight: To be able to see each other soon?

**There was a long pause.

_Fizzman: I don't know._

**She felt her heart drop a little. She wasn't prepared for that

AM Moonlight: Oh

_Fizzman: It's kind of complicated._

**Then it hit Her. _"Of Course!"_ Sonny said to herself _"I feel terrible. He's probably got a sickness or handicap. That's probably why he doesn't want to see anyone. Poor Guy!"_

AM Moonlight: That's ok.

_Fizzman: I'm just not ready yet._

AM Moonlight: Say no more I completely understand

_Fizzman: you do?_

AM Moonlight: I will always be here for you! :)

_Fizzman: What?_

AM Moonlight: Nothing You just don't worry about anything!

_Fizzman: ok  
><em>

AM Moonlight: Well I guess I better get going. I'll be sure to check out your awesome work! ;)

_Fizzman: Have a good night._

AM Moonlight: I will!

_Fizzman: Good_

**A smile came across Sonny's face -Should she? She smiled as she typed

AM Moonlight: _**Good!**_

.

**Chad's eyes grew wide as he saw the word pop up on his screen.

_"Impossible!"_ he said to himself unable to take his eyes off of the word.

He looked over at his faithful dog Mack. He gave him a nervous smile.

_"I mean that's crazy right?"_ He stared back at the screen then again at Mack.

_"That's a pretty common reply right?... Right?_" Mack just stood their panting.

_"I mean someone says good you say good… lots of people do that…don't they?"_

Chad stared at him impatiently.

_**"You gonna help me out here or not ?"** _

Mack yawned and slowly walked away.

Chad rolled his eyes **_"Thanks a lot!"_**

He turned to his computer and took a deep breath.

He gently tapped on his key board and stared intently at the screen.

After a moment's hesitation he leaned forward and began to type. His hand wavered over the enter key while he determined what to do... Finally he pressed send.

_._

_Fizzman: Sonny?_

**-AM Moonlight offline-**

.

Chad let out a big breath as he placed his hands over his face.

_"Chad, you're losing it!"_

He let out a frustrated sigh.

His eyes shifted to the corner of his screen where his instant message window had been sitting for the past hour.

The username rayofsunshine shown there- taunting him and daring him to send a message.

He had typed and backspaced a dozen times.

He shook his head trying to bring himself back from his thoughts.

_"I got enough drama to deal with tomorrow I don't need anymore of it tonight."_ He exited both windows and shut down his computer.

* * *

><p>Sonny lay there on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Thinking about her poor crippled friend.<p>

**_"Poor Fizzman!"_** She reached over and grabbed her teddy bear

_"You know, Mr. Snuggles, He just needs a friend. Someone to tell him it is all ok. If he could just see that I can be that friend."_ She stared into Teddy's eyes dramatically

_"The struggles he must go through everyday in his condition!"_ She shook her head and bit her lip dramatically.

_"But you know what Teddy…_ (She sat up with tense determination) **_I will be that friend!_**"

She pulled him close to her chest dramatically and gave him a big hug.

_"Thanks for listening!"_

She laid him back down on the floor and climbed into her bed, peacefully thinking of all the ways she could make poor Fizzman's life better.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for all the nice reviews! I am Sooo... Glad that you guys are enjoying the story!**_

_** I am doing my very best to make it as fun and entertaining as possible. I hope I don't disappoint! **_

_**Enjoy and please let me know what you think! :) :)**_

* * *

><p><em>"And we're going to start shooting in five everyone!"<em>

The Mackenzie Falls actors began to gather around the set with makeup artist and hair designers touching them up with every step.

_"Places, people, places!"_

A certain blonde haired boy sat in a directors chair to the side of the set. His arm was propped up on the arm of the chair with his chin resting on his fist.

**_"Chad!"_** The director called as he made his way toward the star.

Chad looked up.

_"Are you with us today?"_

_"Oh, yeah."_ Chad said pulling himself out of the chair and making his way to the stage.

He gave his tie a quick twist and ran his fingers through his hair to perfect any strays.

_"And action"_

* * *

><p>Mackenzie turned dramatically away from his bookshelf to face a devastated Chloe.<p>

Mackenzie: I'm sorry it has to end this way Chloe!

Chloe: But, it doesn't Mackenzie!

Mackenzie: I'm afraid it's too late. Devon has taken over my family's fortune and now… I must move on. Sport's Drink is now my future!

Chloe: No Mackenzie! Think of all those who can't survive without water! Why that's…. (She paused in dramatic thought) That's… like everybody! You have to do something! (She ran over to him and grabbed his arm pleading)

Mackenzie: It's ok Chloe, I hear they have this new things now … called (He paused to think) springs…Perhaps they could bottle that!… but even if not…Somehow…. (Mackenzie stared into her eyes) we will be together again…. Unless we die of… dehydration first!

Chloe: Oh, Mackenzie!

Mackenzie: Oh, Chloe!

(Suddenly there was a knock at the door) Mackenzie and Chloe: Who could that be? (They looked dramatically into the camera)

* * *

><p><em>"And cut!…. To be continued!"<em> The director called with a clap. _"Great work everybody. That's a rap!"_

Chad grabbed his script and made his way over to his dressing room.

He wasn't as depressed as before given his 'so called' conversation with Sonny at lunch. He knew she couldn't mad for too much longer. Now, all he had to do was wait it out…hopefully.

He threw his suit coat on the rack and threw himself down on the sofa.

He heard a knock on the door and Philip's voice.

_"Chad you in there?"_

_"Yeah come on in."_

Philip carefully opened the door. Chad had forgiven him for his little tutoring session but he still wanted to make sure he was welcome.

_"Hey"_ He walked in and took a seat on the comfy Mac Falls bean bag chair that sat casually in the corner.

_"What's up man?"_ Chad asked throwing his hands behind his head and lying down on the couch.

_"Oh, just wanted to check on you. So how's it going?"_

Chad paused to examine his emotions.

_"Pretty good I guess… not great but not bad"_

Philip nodded and threw his hands behind his head and lied down himself. "_Good"_

Chad paused for a moment, wanting to tell Philip about something but not really sure how to start it.

_"Uh, Philip."_

_"Yeah?"_

Philip settled down further into the bean bag and closed his eyes.

Chad stared at the ceiling. _"You know that girl I told you about?"_

_"Which one?"_ Philip laughed.

Chad smiled _"The one from the internet."_

_"Oh, yeah"_ He didn't open his eyes.

_" I think its…"_ He paused

_"What?"_ Philip sat up in curiously.

_"Well, I think, it might be… Sonny"_ Chad bit his lip knowing what was coming.

Philip rolled his eyes and threw himself back down again.

_"Chad, You always think it's Sonny!"_

Chad sat up defensively _"No, I don't!"_

_"Oh yeah?..."_ Philip sat up too. _"The other day when you overheard someone on the phone you got all nervous and started fixing your hair!"_

_"So!"_

_"So!… it was Devon!"_ He shook his head annoyed

_"Whatever! My head was just itchy that day!"_

_"Yeah, ok!"_

Chad rolled his eyes and laid back down.

Philip thought for a moment.

_"Hey, what is your screen name on there anyway?"_

Chad swallowed nervously. _"Uh, I don't have one!"_

_"Yeah right! What is it?"_

Chad rolled his eyes. _"It's fizz man"_ He said under his breath.

Philip started laughing. "Fizzman? What in the world is that?"

_"I don't know I was hyped up on soda… and at the time it sounded like a really cool super hero name!"_ Chad held an enthusiastic smile thinking about being an awesome super hero.

_"Yeah!_ (Philip laughed sarcastically)_ saving mankind from the evils of healthy living and proper dental care!"_

_"Shut up…anyway you have to make sure no one knows who you are… that's the whole point of a pen name."_

_"Well…_ (Philip laughed again)…_I think I could have thought of a better one."_

_"Hey!"_ Philip jumped up. _"Can I read a few emails!"_

**_"No!"_ **Chad sat up too-more alarmed that he would read some things that he wrote more than being worried about Moonlight's privacy.

_"Ok_ (Philip laid back down) _That's fine_"

Chad closed his eyes and relaxed again.

Philip, knowing he was far from paying attention, crawled over to his computer and began to open up his account.

**_"Wow!"_**

Chad glanced over at him.

**_"Philip!"_** He jumped up and ran over.

_"Relax man! This is some great stuff!"_

_"Thanks!"_ Chad popped his colar.

_"Uh… not yours_ (He gave him a stupid look) _her's!"_

Chad leaned over his shoulder to see which one of Moonlights writings he was checking out.

**Stary Skies**

Do I see stary skies always?

Some may think I do.

Do I see rainbows everywhere?

Most People say it's true.

Is my cup always half full?

So say all my friends.

Is there always a silver lining?

My joy just never ends!

But there is something they can't see

Why all these things are true

The reason I can see these things

Is because of what I see in you.

* * *

><p>Chad smiled <em>"Yeah, that's a pretty good one."<em>

Philip turned to him.

_"Dude you should totally go meet this girl!"_

_"No!"_ Chad walked back to the couch.

_"You should dude! Check this one out!"_ He read aloud…

**Trembling**

Why does my heart beat rapidly?

Why can I not move an inch?

Why do I need a hand to hold?

Why am I trying not to flinch?

Why do I feel so fearful?

It could be so many things

But I'm guessing that most likely

It's this spider on my knee!

* * *

><p>Chad burst into laughter. <em>"That must be a new one!"<em>

Philip laughed too._ "Dude if this girl can make you laugh then she has to be worth something."_

Chad cleared his throat a little embarrassed.

_"Yeah, well she is probably hideous. You know girls can't have a great personality and looks!"_

Philip rolled his eyes. _"Look, I'll go with you and take a look first and … if she is hideous then I'll just take her off your hands"_

Chad gave him a skeptical look.

_"Sounds more like you would lie to me and keep her yourself!"_

Philip smiled _"ok, you got me_. (He rolled his eyes)…_But seriously it might get your mind off… well, a certain somebody."_

_"Psht…what are you talking about?"_

Philip rolled his eyes

_"Fine! Then you won't have a problem meeting this girl?"_

_"Nope!"_

Philip smiled _"Good!"_

He turned back to the computer.

Chad hit himself on the forehead. Why did he do that? The last thing he wanted was this girl he had been having a completely normal relationship with to find out who he was. Finally he could just talk to someone without them freaking out. He rolled his eyes. Now, he was going to have to give that up because of his stupid pride. But, maybe he should try to look at the bright side like she did. He guessed she did deserve to know she was talking to the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper! Maybe he could just tell Philip he met her and that she just wanted to keep things like they were, she…

_"Alright!"_ His thoughts were interrupted.

_"Your meeting her tonight at 6:00..."_

_**"What!"**_ Chad shot up.

_"At the Thompson Park in Santa Clarita."_

**_"What!"_**

Chad rushed over to the computer just in time to see the screen pop up in the chat room.

**AM Moonlight**: See ya then! :)

Chad gave Philip a glare.

_"That's ok_ (Philip smiled)…_ you can thank me later"_

Philip looked into Chad's eyes and paused in concern.

_"How long do I have?"_

Chad continued to glare at him _"3 seconds"_

_"ok then"_ Philip smiled nervously before jumping up and darting out the door with an angry Chad on his tail.

* * *

><p>Sonny sat in her dressing room laying back in Tawni's chair holding her computer dreamily.<p>

Tawni walked in… _"What are you doing?"_

_"Smiling!"_ Sonny said cheerfully staring into space.

Tawni gave her a crazy look.

_"Why?"_

Sonny paused _"Ok,_ (She sat up enthusiastically. She couldn't hold in this excitement so she hoped maybe she could get Tawni to join in.)

_"I've been talking to this guy on the internet..."_

_"No."_ Tawni interrupted.

_"What?"_

_"No."_ Tawni insisted.

Sonny looked confused._ "But you don't even know what I was going to say!"_

_"You were going to say you met a guy on the internet and now you want to go meet him."_

Sonny's eyes lit up. _"Wow, your good!"_

_"Yeah… and the next thing you are going to say is '**No Tawni**!'"_

_"What?"_

_"We'll call your mom and ask her!"_

She grabbed the phone.

**_"No Tawni!"_**

Tawni let out a laugh and began to dial.

Sonny jerked the phone away.

_"Look Tawni, It's at 6-it's not even going to be dark yet. Plus he's not a bad guy. Here read this!"_

She logged in her computer and brought up an email.

* * *

><p><em>AM Moonlight,<em>

I am thankful for all the people I have in my life, but I am terrible at showing it! How do other people do it? I mean being all sappy is not my style. How else do you show someone that you care about them? I just sit there and think it. I must be really bad company! But thankfully I will never have to find out :P Sometimes I get so mad at myself though. I wish I could just learn to communicate you know? Well, I guess eventually I will figure it all out! It's kind of annoying because no one else seems to have this problem. But, I've taken up enough of your time rambling. I'll write again when I actually have something interesting you might actually enjoy listening to. :P Anyway, hope your day is super.

PS If you find yourself in a hole, the first thing to do is stop digging. _-Fizzman out._

* * *

><p><em>"First of all, AM Moonlight?"<em> She gave Sonny a stupid look.

_"Come on, it's creative! AM- Allison Munroe! Moonlight instead of Sonny!"_ She smiled in pride.

Tawni rolled her eyes. _"Whatever 'Crater Face' listen…"_

Sonny gave her a mean look.

_"He actually seems like a great guy!"_

_"Really?"_ Sonny said excitedly

_"Yeah!"_ Tawni mocked _"But, your still not going!"_

Sonny's smile left. _"Come on Tawni!"_

_"Well…"_ Tawni thought. _"Maybe under one condition…"_

_"What?"_ Sonny asked suspiciously.

_"Let me have the phone."_ Sonny gave it to her and she walked out the door.

A few minutes later she walked back inside with a big smile on her face.

_"Who did you call?"_

_"Your mom."_ Tawni smirked.

Sonny dropped her jaw… **_"Tawni!"_**

_"Relax!"_ She threw her the phone.

_"She said you could go!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep I got it all worked out!"_

_"Thanks Tawni!"_ Sonny once again sunk down dreamily into the chair.

She didn't really care how Tawni had helped her. All she cared about was that she was finally going to meet her mystery guy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was a super long chapter but I just couldn't bring myself to kill the flow :)<br>**_

_**PS I in no way encourage anyone to go personally meet someone you've met online unless you bring someone responsible with you and always let your parents know exactly where you are! Just had to make that clear :) Thanks!  
><strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry it took so.. long to post this. It's kind of tricky to write this part. So I wanted to get it just right! The next chapter will not be so hard to write and I will post it soon! **_

_**I am really excited about the turn this story is about to take! And I think you will really like it too! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>Sonny twiddled her thumbs nervously and peered out the passengers side window.<p>

Tawni shook her head. _"Would you calm down Sonny!… it's going to be fine!" _

Sonny looked at her.

_"Is it Tawni, is it really?… he may be some lunatic! Or some crazy maniac! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all!"_

Sonny threw her head into her hands.

_"Sonny chill out!_ (Tawni rolled her eyes) _It's going to be fine! You'll see!"_

They pulled into the park and started up the trail to the center garden.

_"Alright!"_ Sonny took a deep breath.

She looked at Tawni. _"You're right everything is going to be ok, I just need to…"_

Her sentence was interrupted when she walked right into a tall man.

_"Oh,_ (she gulped) _I'm sorry!" _

He glared down at her. _"Are you moonlight?"_

Sonny's eyes grew wide in fear. She took a deep breath.

_"Uh… Nope… **She is**!"_ She threw Tawni forward and coward behind her.

**_"Sonny!"_** Tawni pushed her away and gave her a mean look.

_"This is all your fault!…_ (Sonny jumped behind Tawni again and whispered angrily in her ear ) _you had to insist that I come!"_

Tawni crossed her arms and glared at her as best she could. **_"What!"_ **

The large man started laughing.

Tawni rolled her eyes and shoved Sonny away.

_"It's not funny Uncle John! She could have ruined my new sweater!"_ She began to smooth out the wrinkles Sonny left.

Sonny stood surprised _"Uncle John?"_

_"Yeah…_ (the stranger piped up)._.but you can call me John! I work for the Santa Clarita police force. Tawni wanted me to come keep a watch out for you! Meeting people you don't know can be dangerous! You can't be too careful!"_

Sonny finally felt able to breath.

She took a breath and smiled_ "Tawni, can I talk to you a minute!"_

Tawni smiled _"Sure!"_

She jerked her around. _**"Ouch!"**_

_"Tawni! Why didn't you tell me, I almost died of fear!"_

Tawni gave her a stupid look. _"Sonny, did you really think your mom said it was fine because I was coming. I'm not jumping in front of you if someone tries to mug you or something!… I just got my nails done!"_

She lifted her hands up so that Sonny could see her beautiful paint job.

Sonny rolled her eyes. _"Whatever!"_

She looked at John. _"Well… thank you for coming to help!_" She smiled.

_"No problem."_

Tawni pointed to the side _"Uncle John and I will stay over there and watch you."_

_"Ok,_ (She smiled) _cause that won't be creepy at all!"_ She rolled her eyes.

_"Look Sonny, you want to meet this guy or not?"_

Sonny sighed _"Ok, fine"_

Sonny made her way up to the gate and straightened her dress.

She tried to fix the flower that she had placed in her hair- every time she walked it fell out, but it looked so cute she couldn't help but try to keep it in.

She double checked everything she could to make sure of perfection. She took a deep breath and walked through the gate...

* * *

><p>Chad walked up to the entrance of the gate nervously fixing his tie and straightening his suit coat.<p>

_"Dude you look good!"_ Philip said giving him an encouraging slap on the back.

_"I know."_ Chad rolled his eyes. _"Too good!… She's gonna fall in love with me I just know it!"_ He threw back his head in dismay. _"Curse my good looks!"_

Philip smiled. He picked up a handful of dirt and chucked it at Chad.

_"Hey! What's the big idea!"_

_"Just trying to help a brother out!"_

Chad's eyes lit up _"Good idea!"_

He grabbed some more dirt and rubbed on his white shirt, untied his tie and untucked his shirt.

He jerked out his mirror and shook his head in disappointment._ "Just forget it (_he sighed) _there's just no making this look bad!"_

He took a deep breath. "Ok, let's do this!"

He turned to enter, then froze.

_"What's the matter?"_

He turned back to Philip. _"You go in first!"_

Philip rolled his eyes._ "Fine"_

He shoved Chad out of the way and walked through the gate and around the corner.

Chad took a deep breath and leaned against the gate. A few minutes later, he saw Philip come back around the corner. His eyes were big and he was at a loss for words.

_"I knew it!_ (Chad shook his head.) _She's hideous isn't she?"_

Philip shook his head.

_"She's missing an eye!"_

he shook his head.

_"She's got two noses?"_

He shook his head.

Chad's eyes grew wide **_"She's a dude!"_**

Philip gave him a stupid look.

_"Well! What is she?_" He lifted a brow.

_"She's…. well… She's…."_

_"What?"_

_"She's Sonny!"_

**_"WHAT!"_** Chad ran around the corner to see Sonny sitting patiently on the bench smoothing out her dress.

He jumped back outside of the gate. _"I can't believe that!"_

Philip shook his head _"Me neither…. What are you going to do?"_

_"I don't know!"_ Chad dropped his brow to think.

_"Well, you can't just leave her sitting in there!"_

Chad's eyes lit up _"That's not a bad idea!"_

_"Chad!"_ Philip rebuked.

_"Alright fine!… I guess I'll go in there."_ Chad straightened his jacket, took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, and made his way around the corner…


	17. Chapter 17

Sonny sat on the bench, her eyes checking out the beautiful fountain before her.

The water shot out of the top and drissled down the day lily that lay beneath it. The water fell over the sides of the center like a water fall and then gently flowed all the way down till it was caught in the large pool. The sun reflected off of it so that it looked like silk blowing in the breeze.

The sight really put her at ease and removed any worry of the event taking place.

Chad walked to the corner of the bushes and peeked over the side.

He saw Sonny sitting peacefully.

The wind blew her hair in a way that took his breath away.

She began to struggle again with the flower in her hair which brought him an entertained peaceful feeling.

He stood up straight and tried to muster up all the courage he could.

_"It's just Sonny."_ He said trying to convince himself that it wasn't really a big deal at all.

He took a deep breath and began to walk toward her.

Sonny spotted him out of the corner of her eye.

She stood quickly _"Chad!"_ She smiled.

Chad smiled back 'that's a good sign' he thought to himself.

_"Sonny"_ He nodded.

_"What are you doing here?_ (She paused) _and what happened to you_ (She looked concerned)."

Chad looked down at his disheveled appearance.

_"Oh, this!"_ He gave a nervous laugh. _"I was walking down the path and these crazy squirrels jumped out and attacked me!"_

Sonny's eyes widened_ "Wow, Those must have been some massive squirrels!"_

Chad laughed _"Yeah, they were!"_

He began to try to fix his hair and dust off his clothes.

Sonny stood on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse of the gateway.

_"Um…_(she was searching for a polite way to talk.) _I'm kind of… waiting on someone so…maybe you should go."_

She looked at the gateway again.

_"Oh_, (Chad looked down) _"Um… about that…you see…"_

Sonny kept her eye on the gate. To say she wasn't listening was an understatement.

_"So then I decided to put them…" _

'I really hope he doesn't come in and see Chad!'

_"I guess I didn't know what people would think…" _

'He barely has enough guts to meet me, he definitely wouldn't want to meet Chad Dylan Cooper!'

_"I was trying to figure out what to do…." _

Sonny rolled her eyes. 'Just leave already!'

_"So that's pretty funny hugh?" _

Sonny looked at Chad- his face was waiting for a reaction.

She sighed _"Chad you really need to go…"_

Chad looked confused. _"What?"_

_"I told you I am waiting for someone!_ (She rolled her eyes) _you just don't listen do you!"_

Chad laughed _"I don't listen? You don't have any idea what I just said do you?"_

_"Ok, I wasn't listening. But the point is that it was all about you! You wrote something, you didn't know what to do, you decided to do…_ (she thought)_ Whatever you decided to do… Life isn't all about you all the time."_

She gave him a smug look.

Chad was taken back and became defensive._ "Yeah, something tells me that's not what you really think!"_

Sonny widened her eyes._ "You know what I use to think that but then I realized that you are not the type of guy for me!" _

Chad looked confused.

_"You don't care about me…"_

He rolled his eyes annoyed _"Oh please, Sonny…"_

_"You don't! You don't appreciate me or anything I do."_

Chad looked up in the air in thought 'Why does that sound familiar?'

_"You take advantage of me and…_ (She noticed his puzzled look)_ and your not even listening to me right now"_

He looked at her and she mocked his dazed stare.

He gave her a mean look. **_"You know what! I don't have to take this I'm leaving!"_**

**_"Oh please don't"_** she begged sarcastically. Eyeing the gateway once more.

Chad threw his head back in pride and strutted off.

**_"Oh,_** (He looked back) _**And good luck waiting for your friend!"**_ he gave her one more smug look!

_**"I will!"**_ She yelled

**_"That doesn't even make sense!"_ **He gave her a stupid look.

**_"Whatever!"_**

He strutted out of the garden.

She crossed her arms in anger and once again took her seat on the bench.

_"No one can kill a mood like Chad Dylan Cooper!"_ She rolled her eyes to herself.

* * *

><p>Chad came stomping around the corner and down the path.<p>

A few steps he heard someone calling behind him. _"Chad!"_

He turned and saw Philip.

_"Dude, what happened!"_

**_"What happened?… She is…_** (He sought for the word) **_something else!_ **(That will have to do)"

He rolled his eyes.

_"What happened."_

**_"She picked him over me!"_** He threw his hand back toward the garden.

Philip gave him a crazy look._ "You are him!"_

_"Oh yeah... well it didn't feel like it!"_

_"Dude, she likes you!"_

_"Then why do I feel insulted!"_

_"Because, she doesn't like you!"_

_"What?"_ Chad looked at him crazy.

_"I mean she likes you!_ (he perked up)…_ she just doesn't like you!_ (he pointed at him)"

"So she does like me?"

_"Yeah she likes you but she doesn't like you!"_

_"You know what_ (Chad threw his hand at him to quiet him) _Even if I knew what you were talking about I still don't think I would agree with you!"_

Philip rolled his eyes._ "I'll show you what I'm talking about… Let's go!"_ He grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him toward the car.

* * *

><p>Sonny came walking out of the park with her head hanging low.<p>

Tawni and 'Uncle John' came walking up beside her.

_"I'm sorry Sonny!"_

Sonny looked up and smiled.

_"Why do you think he didn't come?"_ Tawni asked

_"I don't know but it doesn't really matter I guess."_

Tawni shook her head angrily. _"What did Chad want?"_

Sonny bit her lip in frustration. _"He just wanted to bug me like normal!"_

_"Do you think Fizzman saw Chad and went away?"_

_"He might have. But maybe he changed his mind and just didn't want to meet me!"_

_"Sonny, I don't think that's true_. (She put her hand on her back) _Come on I bet he sent you something to let you know what happened."_ She put her arm around her and lead her to the car.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Next Chapter coming very soon! Hopefully today ~ :)_**

* * *

><p>Sonny walked in her door and slung her bag on the floor.<p>

She went straight to her room trying to avoid her mom- not wanting to talk about her night.

She fell onto her bed and felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She looked over at her laptop.

She wanted to grab it and see what had happened to Fizzman, but she couldn't bring herself to get up and open it.

It would hurt so much more to see that he hadn't even taken the time or effort to send her an apology.

She would rather just assume he had for the moment and wait till later to check.

* * *

><p>Chad walked into his room and threw his bag on the bed.<p>

He didn't really feel like talking to anyone either.

After being dragged by Philip into his dressing room and being shown all the admiring messages she had sent to 'Fizzman' he was not in the best of moods.

What was meant to be an encouragement for some reason just made him feel worse.

He laid on his bed and considered his options.

He was Fizzman, but he was Chad too. Which one owed Sonny an apology.

Fizzman had left her hanging, but Chad had gotten chewed up and spit out!

He couldn't bring himself to apologize to someone who had insulted him and (though she accused him of the same thing) didn't really care about him at all.

So he pulled his blanket over his head and called it a night.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Next One coming up soon too! :)**_

* * *

><p>Sonny walked into the cafeteria the next morning to grab a bite to eat, though she wasn't especially hungry.<p>

She grabbed her tray and began to choose her breakfast items.

She let out a deep sigh and picked up her juice.

The girl directly behind Sonny in line leaned in to take a look at the meal before her. Being unimpressed she placed her tray back down and left the line.

As she left Chad began to move in ahead when he noticed the brunette in front of him.

'Great' he thought sarcastically to himself then casually stepped behind her.

_"Hey Sonny"_ He said with a smile.

_"oh,_ (she turned around) _Hey Chad."_

She forced a smile, then continued to load her plate.

Chad bit his lip feeling a little guilty.

In a weird way he was causing her sadness and he began to feel a little guilty.

_"So…_ (He tried to cheer her) _what's going on with you randoms today?"_

He didn't make eye contact to show he didn't have that much interest.

Sonny sighed. _"I don't know were doing some check-it-out girl sketches, then Grady and Nico are going to do a bull fight sketch."_

Chad smiled _"That I would pay to see."_

_"Yeah_ (she forced a laugh)…_ hopefully nothing goes wrong… of course_ (she shrugged)… _Zora is the bull so who knows how that will go."_

_"Yeah you might be better off getting a real bull…she's just un-bull-ievably weird!"_ He exaggerated a laugh

He started nudging Sonny's arm to get her to laugh along with him. _"Right? Right?"_

She just gave him a weird look. _"See ya Chad"_

She walked over to her table and took a seat.

Chad rolled his eyes went to join his cast.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Sonny cheer up!"<em> Tawni handed her a cupcake._ "I made this just for you!"_

Sonny's eyes lit up. _"You did!"_

She grabbed it, unwrapped it and took a small bite.

Tawni rolled her eyes._ "Ok, that weird boy over there gave it to me and asked me to be his girlfriend."_

Sonny looked over to where Tawni was pointing. There was a skinny boy with glassy and suspenders with his finger digging in his ear.

**_"Eww!"_** Sonny threw down the cupcake and spit the bite she had taken into a napkin.

Tawni piped in _"It's the thought that counts!"_

Sonny gave her a stupid look.

_"Yes it is Tawni… and you thought about feeding me that earwax boy's cupcake!"_

Tawni gave her a smug look.

_"Sonny please… he wasn't digging in his ear when he gave me the cupcake!"_

_"That's true!"_ Grady said with a mouth full of biscuit. _"He was digging in his nose!"_

Nico burst into laughter while Sonny picked up her napkin and began to frantically wipe her tongue.


	20. Chapter 20

**_I'm Excited about this chapter! I think you'll like it! :)_ **

* * *

><p>Chad walked into his dressing room and dropped down onto his couch. He stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do.<p>

It was Sonny all this time, he still couldn't wrap his head around it.

His eyes widened. 'What did I say to her? What did I say about her?'

He threw his hands over his eyes.

Every poem he had written, every story, and every email he sent… everything- right to her.

Chad took a frustrated sigh. Then it hit him.

'That means everything she sent was right to me!'

It was kind of an obvious thought but he hadn't really put it in proper light before.

All Sonny's thoughts and feeling were being sent right to him.

He jumped up off of the couch and headed for the computer. He opened up her writer's block section and scrolled through some of her writings.

They were amazing. He had thought they were good before but now that he could see them through Sonny's eyes they were even more beautifully written.

There were all kinds of things in there: Poems, stories, monologues… everything. And he was not only allowed to read it… he was suppose to read it.

A huge smile formed across his face as he began to read some of her best work, like a kid eats up candy.

He read some about family, friends and work, and there were some about a guy she liked but he skipped over a lot of those.

Then fear began to settle in when he thought about all the emails they had sent.

He jumped over to his email. There were dozens of messages he could never go back and read them all.

But just reading some of the subject titles in his outbox made him cringe.

**"New Poem: Her-check it out for me"**

**"Moonlight, Help me understand girls!"**

**"New Poem For the Love of the Game- check it out"**

Chad threw his head back. _"I'm such an idiot!"_

_"Well, there has to be something she wrote about me right?"_

He leaned forward to check his inbox. The subject titles did not look too promising!

**"Can't stand guys!"**

**"Looks aren't everything!"**

**"Who really needs three names!"**

Chad rolled his eyes. He leaned onto his computer desk and rested his head on his crossed arms.

_"Yep, she wrote about you Chad!"_ He couldn't help but laugh.

He scrolled down till one email caught his eye.

**"Fizzman: New Poem- What are You?"**

* * *

><p><strong>What Are You?<strong>

_You are… Well what are you?_

_You are selfish, mean_

_"Oh great, more about me!" He rolled his eyes._

_Or so I say_

_You are stuck up, snobby_

_I see that each day_

_I don't love your eyes,_

_Your smile or wit!_

_I don't love it,_

_And I better quit!_

_It's making me soft!_

_This feeling must go_

_Or should I embrace it?_

_I better say no._

_Your laugh is repulsive_

_Your charm is not addicting._

_You don't light up my day_

_Oh, Who am I kidding… Your great!_

* * *

><p>Chad's eyes lit up, but then dropped again…<em>"Chad, that's just wishful thinking."<em> However it did compel him to check some more emails.

**Fizzman: Help! Guy trouble**

_Fizzman:  
>Hey I hope your day is super! Mine has been great.<br>I hate to tell you about my guy issues. But, I am just so excited I could bust!  
>So instead of dealing with all the internal injuries I figured I would just write you.<br>I know this guy. He always seems to irritate me in the most frustrating ways,  
>but today he did something so amazingly sweet! He helped me carry a bunch of stuff to my car.<br>I saw him in the hall and pretended to struggle with them (I know horrible right!) But it worked!  
>He made fun of my weakness on the way but I knew he liked being able to help me and for me it was a big deal!<br>Anywho thanks for listening! -Moonlight_

Chad smiled _"That little faker!"_

He had to laugh when he remembered his response to that email. He couldn't care less. He just hit reply and said _"Great keep at it!"._

He took a refreshing breath.

Maybe Sonny did think more of him than he realized. Then why would she all of the sudden completely ignore him?

He clicked on another email entitled **"The nerve of guys"**

_Fizzman,  
>I do not understand guys. Maybe you can help me out.<br>Why would a guy jump in front of you in line and take the last can of soda- That he knows is your favorite!  
>Ahh! So annoying! -PS Don't annoy girls! -Moonlight<em>

Chad blushed when he remembered his response to that one.

_"Moonlight,  
>he probably just has a crush on you. I do that sometimes.<br>Don't assume the worst. Guys are funny like that- sometimes it's fun to see a girl get worked up  
>plus it is an easy and quick way to get their attention! It's probably not as bad as you think!<br>PS Hope for the best, expect the worst, and be happy either way! -Fizzman_

Chad sighed, _"Ok, maybe she does hate me!"_

He scrolled down.

_Fizzman,_  
><em> Isn't happiness a funny thing? It comes from the weirdest places.<br>A smile, a pat on the back, and a hug! But sometimes it comes from a smug look, a cocky wink, and a sly insult.  
>You wouldn't think so but so it does! For me anyway.<br>Looking forward to fights is incredible stupid but then again who isn't stupid in their own way right?  
>As long as it makes me happy he can make me mad! PS Don't tell anyone my stupid secrets ok? Thanks- Moonlight.<em>

Chad jumped over to his outbox

_Moonlight- I won't if you won't ;) -Fizzman out_

He smiled and read on

_Fizzman,  
>Hi there Moonlight here! I am so sorry you were discouraged today!<br>Seems to me the last thing you could be is selfish! ….  
>It must be hard not to be noticed as a giving person. Sometimes I wish some people didn't know how giving I am.<br>They sometimes seem to take advantage of me. And it hurts. …  
>Trying to beam, Moonlight<em>

Chad's eyes widened in horror**_ "Oh No!"_**

He quickly clicked on his outbox

_Moonlight,_  
><em>Thanks for the encouragement. You know,<br>I think you are right-people who don't appreciate the way you are  
>and don't take time to see the real not worthy of my time. Or yours!<br>Don't let yourself be run over by those who don't appreciate you People who don't appreciate you-  
>Just let them go. They are not worth it.<br>But still be kind, you probably brighten more peoples day than you realize.  
>I know a girl like that, Be like her and stand strong with kindness!<em>  
><em>Good Luck, Fizzman.<em>

Chad froze _**"No! no! no!"**_ He shook his head **_"I talked her out of liking me!"_**

He threw his hands over his face.

_"Why did I do that!"_

He allowed his head to fall into his arms now resting on the desk.

Suddenly he heard a chime and his inbox was lit up with a new message- from Moonlight.

Chad took a deep breath. He paused for a moment then clicked on the email.

_Fizzman,  
>I am sorry you were unable to make it Friday. I hope you are doing ok.<br>I know that there was probably a good reason you couldn't come.  
>Even if you changed your mind and decided you weren't quite ready yet.<br>That is just fine. But please don't stop talking to me simply because you are embarrassed about not showing up.  
>I am not upset about it. I understand things can get hard sometimes.<br>Please don't feel bad and please respond. Thanks bunches ~ Moonlight_

'Sweet little Sonny' Who else would treat someone who had left them sitting in a garden alone with such a sweet and gentle attitude.

But, what was he suppose to do? She didn't really want to talk to him, but she did want to talk to Fizzman. She adored him._ "Well…_ (Chad smiled) _we'll just have to change that won't we!"_

_Dear Moonlight….._


	21. Chapter 21

_**I am so glad you guys like the twist to the story! **_

_**This is the stuff I was really looking forward to writing so I am pretty excited about it! I hope you like it too! **_

_**PLEASE keep reviewing. It is exciting to see what you think... and helpful! :) Enjoy!~**_

* * *

><p>Sonny sat in her dressing room rummaging through her drawers trying to find her script for rehearsal, when she heard her email chime.<p>

She stopped what she was doing and hurried over to receive the message.

**Moonlight: Sorry about that-Fizzman**

_Moonlight, I am so sorry I wasn't able to make it Friday. It was extremely rude of me.  
>I can understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore! Ever, ever again!<br>Anyway if you can forgive me great but if you never ever ever want to talk to me again I'm cool with that!  
>-Have a good day- Fizzman<em>

Sonny sighed 'Poor Fizzman, he just couldn't meet me and he feels so bad!' It made her feel bad that he felt bad.

She began to type

_Fizzman, I could never, ever be mad at you!  
>You have been such a help to me! I could never want to stop talking to you. Ever, Ever ;)<br>We will meet one of these days but I am in no hurry. All that to say, we'll just pretend none of that happened.  
>Have a super day!<br>PS If you find yourself in a hole, the first thing to do is stop digging. ;) Still Beaming-Moonlight_

She smiled as pressed send.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

_"Come in!"_

She went back to rummaging even more quickly now.

_"Hey Sonny!"_ Chad came in and flopped down on Tawni's chair.

She glanced up for just a second.

_"Not now Chad. I'm in a hurry."_ She went back to her drawers.

_"Why where are you going?"_

She rolled her eyes "_To rehearsal"_

_"Oh,_ (He paused trying think of a way to hold conversation)_ SO...what are you practicing?"_

She stopped and looked at him confused.

He looked at her_ "What?" _

_"Why do you care?"_ She gave him a suspicious look.

_"I don't know just trying to have a conversation I guess." _

She paused _"Really?"_

He gave her a big smile.

_"Ok..."_

She went back to her drawers without even a smile.

"We are practicing a salad sketch!"

She stood up with a smile and snapped a carrot top on her head which matched the cute orange dress she was wearing, the sprouts fell right in front of her face.

She looked so cute- Chad couldn't help but laugh.

Sonny dropped her smile and shook her head (Making the sprouts bounce even more) she crossed her arms at him angrily.

Chad bit his lip but couldn't resist..._ "What are you a dime a dozen?" _

Sonny gave him a mean look. **_"_**_No…._ (She lifted her sign up)_ twenty-five cent a bushel actually!" _

Chad laughed again.

_"I knew it! You just came down here to make fun of me!"_

_"No,_ (He tried to be serious but it didn't work very well)_ I didn't"_

Sonny rolled her eyes.

_"Our show is just a big joke to you isn't it!"_

He gave her a crazy look. _"Sonny, It's a big joke to everybody! It's sketch comedy!"_

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her script.

_"Sonny I'm just joking you look …"_ (Sonny lifted an eyebrow to him) He bit his lip 'Say it Chad say it' _…healthy!"_

He shook his head 'chicken!'

Sonny rolled her eyes. _"Whatever, I gotta go!"_

She pushed the green stems out of her face and with one last turn she stuck out her tongue at him and walked out the door.

Chad sighed in frustration. _"Cute, Charming, Adorable!…"_

He rolled his eyes.

He heard his email alarm on his phone.

He clicked open her email and read it. **_"...Never Ever!"_ **

He threw his head into his hands _"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought!"_


	22. Chapter 22

_**This chapter should be a lot of fun!**_

_**I hope it is not confusing.**__** You might want to read it slowly to get the full effect.**_

_**I think you will like it though!**_

_**Let me know what you think! ;)**_

* * *

><p>Sonny walked in her bedroom and threw her bag onto the bed.<p>

She laid down on her back and breathed in a refreshing breath.

She reached over to grab her Moby Dick book when she heard her email alert.

She shot up and grabbed her laptop. She smiled as she made her way to her inbox

* * *

><p><em>Moonlight, I hope your day has been good! Mine has been pretty good.<br>I was doing so much thinking today, so much emotion- I had to write a poem about it.  
>So check it out.<br>PS When life hands you lemons-make lemonade, if life hands you lemonade,  
>don't be fooled-it's probably sugar-free! TTYL Fizzman<em>

* * *

><p>Sonny smiled and then jumped over to the <strong>Writer's Block.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>If you knew<span>**_

_If you knew, what would you do?_

_Is it worth a shot?_

_If you knew, would it disappoint you?_

_Would your dreams come true or not?_

_If it hurt you deeply,_

_I could not bare your pain_

_And that I could not Handle_

_So I guess things must stay the same._

* * *

><p>She took a sigh. She couldn't possibly understand exactly what the poem meant but only that he was torn.<p>

She glanced down at the screen and saw that he was still on line. She clicked his name…

AM Moonlight**:** Hey Fizzman I checked out your poem. It is really great.

_Fizzman:_ Do you think so?

AM Moonlight: Oh, yes!

_Fizzman:_ I have been feeling my desire to write rise up again.

AM Moonlight: Good I have missed your writings.

* * *

><p>Sonny saw a instant message pop up. She rolled her eyes.<p>

**Rayofsunshine:** Yes Chad?

_Stylininblue:_ Hey Sonny! Just wondered what you were up to?

(Chad smiled as he waited for a reply)

**Rayofsunshine:** Well, actually I am a little busy.

_Stylininblue:_ Oh, really what are you doing?

(Sonny rolled her eyes)

**Rayofsunshine:** Just some homework!

(Chad smiled)

_Stylininblue:_ Now you wouldn't be lying to me, would you Ms. Monroe? ;)

(Sonny pause in surprise)

**Rayofsunshine:** No

(She flinched she hated to lie!)

_Stylininblue:_ Oh ok.

* * *

><p>Sonny's chat screen lit up.<p>

_Fizzman:_ Hello are you there?

(She rolled her eyes)

AM Moonlight: Yes I am sorry. There is a guy on here bothering me but don't tell him I said that! ;)

* * *

><p>Chad typed in his IM<p>

_Stylininblue:_ (Mean face)

(Sonny got a confused look)

**Rayofsunshine:** What was that for?

(Chad bit his lip- "Yeah, I guess I didn't think that one through")

* * *

><p><em><span>Fizzman:<span>_ Hello?

(Chad laughed)

(Sonny clicked back and forth trying to decide whether to surrender her argument with Chad or continue her normal conversation with Fizzman.)

_Fizzman_: Well, maybe you should tell him to leave you alone.

(Sonny paused)

AM Moonlight: No he's ok

(Chad smiled)

* * *

><p><em>Stylininblue:<em> What homework are you working on?

(Sonny took a deep breath and began to type)

* * *

><p><span>AM Moonlight:<span> Fizzman, I am a little busy right now I will talk to you later. But, your poem was great.

Chad smiled- that was just what he wanted to hear!

Sonny exited the chat room.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayofsunshine:<strong> Now why are you making mean faces at me?

(Chad gulped)

_Stylininblue_:I didn't!

(Sonny rolled her eyes)

**Rayofsunshine**: It's right there on my screen Chad!

_Stylininblue:_ Oh, that! I meant to type 'clean face' I just got out of the shower

**Rayofsunshine:** TMI Chad!

(Chad laughed)

_Stylininblue:_ Sorry. So what are you working on?

**Rayofsunshine:** Well (Ok I'll be honest nothing yet ) But I was about to get started on some math.

_Stylininblue_: Hey me too!

(He threw his history book over his shoulder and grabbed his math.)

**Rayofsunshine:** What chapter are you guys on?

_Stylininblue:_ We are on Lesson 105

**Rayofsunshine:** Oh, we are only on Lesson 100

_Stylininblue:_ Well, since I've already done that lesson I could probably do those problems with flying colors… throw one at me!

(Sonny smiled and looked in her book)

**Rayofsunshine**: Ok y-16+15=60

_Stylininblue:_ That's easy… y=61

**Rayofsunshine:** well what about 228=12x

_Stylininblue_: x=19

**Rayofsunshine:** Ok pretty good

_Stylininblue:_ You know it! ;)

**Rayofsunshine:** 59+y=104

_Stylininblue:_ y=45

("sweet!" Sonny wrote down the answer.)

_Stylininblue:_ Wait a minute…Are these your homework questions?

(Sonny smiled)

**Rayofsunshine:** Uh…maybe

(Chad laughed)

_Stylininblue:_ Cheater!

(Sonny laughed)

**Rayofsunshine**: Well, your helping me cheat!

_Stylinblue:_ But I didn't know that so that doesn't count.

**Rayofsunshine:** Ok… you don't have to help me anymore.- That's all of them ;)

(Chad laughed)

_Styliniblue:_ (rolling eyes)

_Stylininblue:_ Well, I helped you cheat with that what else you got?

(She smiled)

**Rayofsunshine**: History quiz (Chapter 27)

_Stylininblue_: Alright… I'll quiz you, if you think you can handle it. Sonny got a big grin

**Rayofsunshine:** I can handle anything! :P

* * *

><p>Chad smiled too. He started to quiz her on her history lesson- since he was ahead in that subject too, it wasn't very hard.<p>

Sonny did her best not to look at her book… though she cheated a few times, but Chad called her out on it as though he could see her through the screen.

She couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayofsunshine:<strong> Well… that's math, history, and science… I guess that just about covers it. Thanks!

_Stylininblue:_ No problem!…. You'll be getting a bill for my services.

**Rayofsunshine:** (rolling eyes)

_Stylininblue_: Hey, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't give away his time for free…well not to just anybody ;)

(Sonny blushed)

**Rayofsunshine**: lol Well, thanks I'll have my people call your people to work out a payment plan.

_Stylininblue:_ Sounds good!

(Chad paused and smiled-enjoying the moment)

_Stylininblue:_ Have sweet dreams Sonny Monroe.

(Sonny smiled)

**Rayofsunshine:** You too Cooper.

_Stylininblue:_ ;)

Stylininblue-offline

* * *

><p>Sonny closed her laptop and laid back on her bed. She let out another sigh.<p>

Chad Dylan Cooper- the man of many sides.

She couldn't understand them all, actually hardly any of them, but there was something about the mystery that she loved.

She curled up in her covers and called it a night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sonny sat at her lunch table picking at her scrambled eggs with her fork.<p>

Soon she heard her cast come in.

**_"Sweet… Omelets!"_** They made their way to the serving counter.

Sonny rolled her eyes- she knew her moment of peace was over.

Not exactly who she really hoped would come walking through the door.

_"Hey what's up Sonny?"_ Nico flopped down at the table followed by Grady, Tawni, and Zora.

_"Nothing much"_ She let out a disappointing sigh.

_"What's wrong?"_

She perked up _"Nothing, I'm just tired from a long night of studying_."

Suddenly she spotted Chad walking in the door. They made eye contact then she quickly looked away.

He made his way over to the random's table.

_"Why hello, hello!"_ He addressed them in his usual cocky tone.

_"What do you want Chad?"_ Grady gave him a smug look.

Chad glanced over his shoulder

_"Just wanted to see what was on the random menu today but I see it is the same delicious breakfast you always eat."_

He grabbed a piece of flimsy bacon from Zora's plate and made a disgusted face.

_"Hey!"_

He tossed it back down on the table and made his way around to Sonny

_"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get some eggs benedict with a light helping of hash browns."_

He walked forward then turned back

_"Oh, yeah…_ (He knelt down by Sonny)_ thanks for the homework date we'll have to do it again sometime."_ He gave her a wink and then walked off.

Sonny glanced over at her castmates- staring at her.

_"Psh, homework date."_ She rolled her eyes

_"He must have eaten a bad lobster or something!"_ She laughed, they gave her a suspicious look.

_"Taco?"_ She offered.

They shook their head at her.

_"A study date with Chad?"_ Nico fussed.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

_"We did not have a study date… He just helped me with some homework over the computer last night."_

_"Yeah…_ Tawni interrupted _… Sonny's already got a man anyway."_

**_"Tawni!"_ **Sonny scolded.

_"Well, Well…"_ Grady teased. _"Who is he?"_

Sonny looked down quickly _"Noone!"_

Tawni smiled _"She doesn't know_ (She was all to eager to share Sonny's love life)…_ It's this guy she met on the internet."_

**_"Tawni!"_**

_"… he's super nice and he writes poetry!"_

_"Wow"_ Zora butted in _"Add a couple gray hippos and a ring of fire and he's my type of guy!"_

Sonny rolled her eyes _"It's really not a big deal."_

**_"You got a secret boyfriend! That's a big deal!_**" Nico proclaimed loudly.

_"Nico would you be quiet!"_ Sonny looked over to make sure Chad didn't overhear.

_"Can we read some of his stuff?"_ Grady whispered.

Tawni volunteered _"Sure!"_

Sonny gave her a mean look.

_"Let's go!"_ They all got up and jetted out the door.

_"No wait!"_ Sonny jumped up and ran after them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Favorite part: (Sonny says she is working on math) Chad throws his history book over his shoulder and grabs his math book "Me too!"<em>**_**  
>Did you like this chapter?<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hope you like this chapter. I wanted to take my time and make it good! **_

_**So sorry you had to wait! Enjoy and Please Keep Reviewing :) It is a encouragement and very helpful! :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Sonny sat in her dressing room with her computer tightly held in her grip.<p>

_"Come on Sonny"_ Tawni whined.

_"Just let them read a couple._" The boys rubbed their hands together in anticipation.

_"No_" Sonny gripped tighter.

_"Just a poem then."_

Sonny paused. "_Fine_…"

"_Yes_!"

_"but I get to pick it!"_

Tawni rolled her eyes. "_Fine_"

Sonny opened up her computer and began to scroll through the poems she found especially good.

_"Your eyes…"_

_"Yep, I'm outta here"_ Nico said rolling his eyes.

_"Yeah…_ (Grady agreed)..._ I thought he wrote about cool stuff…_ (His eyes lit up)_.. did he write anything about monkeys on motor boats?" "OUCH!"_ Nico grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out the door.

Tawni rolled her eyes well read it anyway. She smiled wide. _"I love a good romance poem_… (She paused)… _Mostly when there about me, but read it anyway."_ She sat down in front of her mirror and began fixing her hair.

_"Are their any about coffins or anything?"_ Zora smiled.

Sonny gave her a disturbed look. _"I'll see what I can do…. Creepy kid_ (she said under her breath)"

_"Hey, I heard that!"_

Sonny scrolled down the poems she had saved.

_"Aha, how about this one._" Love and Gore

_"Eww!"_ Tawni exclaimed.

_"Perfect!"_ Zora rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

Sonny laughed _"ok."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Love and Gore<span>**

There's a beautiful love story on TV

I turn the channel and watch them scream

In real life love can hurt and be cruel

In reality bad people can have the rule

Living life with either love or gore?

I don't know which one I should fear more!

* * *

><p>"<em>Awesome<em>!" Zora clapped.

"_Disturbing_" Tawni mimicked.

Sonny nodded in agreement with Tawni.

Yeah not the best one, but in his defense it was placed in the middle of his Mackenzie Falls zombie episode.

Tawni shot up. _"Gag, he likes Mackenzie Falls!"_

_"Well…_ (Sonny laughed)… _everyone has their faults!"_

_"I guess"_ Tawni sighed as she pinned up another strand of hair. _"Now read a pretty one."_

_"Ok"_ Sonny began to scroll through (She was finding herself a little more excited to read them)

* * *

><p><strong>Memories<strong>

Memories are a dime a dozen

And can easily slip away

But what is it that makes so many

Seem to clinch and stay

There's something in a memory

May be when you were young or grown.

But something has caused it find a place,

And claim it as it's own.

Whether love or circumstance.

Whether fear or doubt

This memory seems like something

That you couldn't live without

And maybe if it's a hard time.

It will help us appreciate the good

And if it is a happy time

That God works it out as it should.

So let us cherish each memory

Whether we like it or not

These memories make us who we are

When we seek experience- Their all we've got.

* * *

><p><em>"Wow"<em> Tawni said giving her hair a final spray._ "He's good"_

_"Yeah…_ (Sonny sighed)… _He's super smart!"_

_"I don't know..._ (Zora shrugged)... _he does like Mackenzie Falls!"_

The girls laughed.

_"Well, I'm outtie!"_ Tawni stood and threw her jacket on.

_"I'm going to grab a Fro-yo before rehearsal."_

_"Oh, me too!"_ Zora jumped up and the two girls headed out the door.

Sonny turned back to her laptop.

She rested her head on her hand and let out a peaceful sigh.

_"So…"_ She heard a voice behind her. _"Secret Boyfriend hugh?"_

Her eyes grew wide. She turned

_"Oh, hey Chad"_ She tried to close her laptop without him seeing.

She laughed nervously, "what are you doing here?"

_"Oh just happened to be walking by"_

He took a seat on Tawni's chair…_ "So tell me about this boyfriend of yours."_

Sonny blushed _"There is no secret boyfriend Nico was just running his mouth._" She picked up the laptop to put it away.

_"So you like this guy?"_

_"I told you there's not a guy."_

Chad gave her a suspicious look.

Sonny took a breath. _"Fine, it's just this person I met on an author's site, it's really not a big deal."_

_"Let me see."_ He reached for the laptop

**_"No!"_** She pulled it away.

He gave her a suspicious look.

_"Wow… for something that's not a big deal it sure seems like a big deal."_ He smirked.

_"It's not!"_ Sonny tried to convince him.

He smiled _"Well then read some of them to me."_

Sonny looked at him suspiciously._ "Why?"_

_"Sonny, I know guys. I can tell you right away what this guys intentions are and what he's really like."_

Sonny paused to think. Chad was able to read people pretty well. But she really didn't want him to see all Fizzman's or her personal thoughts and feelings especially ones about him.

_"Sonny…."_ Chad interrupted her thoughts. _"I won't make fun of you."_

She paused to think. _"Promise?"_

He smiled. _"Promise."_

She grinned and rolled her eyes _"ok"_

He walked to her makeup table and looked over her shoulder at her laptop.

She felt her nerves kick in when she felt him there. _"Um…_ (She cleared her throat nervously while she scrolled down the list).. _Here's one."_

Moonlight, I had a pretty hectic day today. Sometimes I wish I could just have some time to myself. My days are always filled with busyness. Do you have days like that? -Fizzman

_"Wow…_ (he said with sarcasm)…_Thanks for picking out a good one."_ Sonny rolled her eyes_ "Fine"._ She scrolled down some more.

_Moonlight, I am so tired of people using me for their own selfish gain!  
>The other day my friend told me he wanted to hang at the mall,<br>but when we got there he had a bunch of girls standing around because they didn't believe he knew me.  
>(Not to sound conceited) But I guess you could say I am one of the more popular people at my school….<em>

_"Wow, conceited!"_

Sonny gave him a mean look. _"He's just being honest!"_ She read on...

_... It was so annoying. Sometimes I like it when people are mean to me.  
>Because as annoying as that is it is also a clear sign that they are in no way taking advantage of me.<br>Anyway, Thanks for listening- Fizzman  
>PS Don't count your chickens before they hatch, you might want to eat some eggs for breakfast! ;)<em>

Sonny sighed_ "He's so funny"_

Chad laughed. _"I could do better!"_

Sonny rolled her eyes _"I'm sure!"_

_"It's easy… If you can't stand your brother, sit on him!"_ Chad laughed.

Sonny turned to him looking a little taken back. _"Yeah… uh… that's a good one."_ She turned back to her computer.

Chad bit his lip 'I hope I didn't use that before'.

_"Here's another email"_ Sonny clicked it open.

This time she chose one that might give insight into who he is, maybe Chad could be a help- Nico and Grady certainly weren't and all Tawni wanted to do was listen to the mushy stuff.

_"It says"_

_Moonlight, How annoying can life be! School, work, relationships.  
>Don't take this the wrong way but I am kind of glad that you don't know me apart from cyber-space.<br>It may change a lot of things. This is one of my only escapes from the real world.  
>Life is a head-ache. But then again certain people do brighten my day...<em>

_"See,..._ (she glanced at Chad)..._ do you think he could be talking about me?_

He laughed to himself. _"Could be"_ Sonny grinned.

When she turned back to the computer he smiled and shook his head in amusement.

_Anyway, hope your day is going great. I'm sure mine will get a little less crazy in time… Here's hoping.  
>Catch ya later- Fizzman<em>

Chad shook his head _"He's so whiny!"_

_"No he's not!"_ She turned defensively.

He laughed _"Yep, He's a whiner!"_

Sonny rolled her eyes._ "Even if he is complaining he has a good reason!"_

She turned back to her computer.

_"Yeah sure...I know guys like that… always whining about something."_ He grabbed the soda sitting on her table.

_"No you don't."_ She attempted to grab it back but he turned quickly to take his seat again.

_"Sonny, I understand this guy better than you think"_ He popped open the soda.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

She turned to him _"Chad, he goes through more than you know…"_

Chad rolled his eyes and took a big drink of his soda.

Sonny got a look of compassion in her eyes _"He's crippled"_

Suddenly the soda spewed from Chad mouth and onto the floor. **"No he's not!"**

Sonny looked at him in surprise as he wiped the soda from his mouth.

_"First of all…**Eww**!… and second of all, how do you know that!"_

_"Well_,... _I…_(he stuttered)_ Well, how do you know that?"_

Sonny paused to think

_"Well I don't know I guess, it just sounds like it from the things he says…"_

_"Like what?"_ Chad seemed to be getting pretty defensive of Fizzman all of the sudden.

_"Well… he didn't want to meet me!.._. (Sonny insisted)_... Why wouldn't he want to meet me if he wasn't handicapped."_

Chad rolled his eyes and laughed to himself.

_"Sonny, there are a lot of other reasons someone wouldn't want to meet you."_ He laughed then looked at her.

She looked hurt.

_"Oh, Sonny…_ (he sat up straight) _…I didn't mean it like that"_

Sonny gave him a mean look. _"Well how else is there to mean it?"_ She turned back to her laptop.

_"Sonny"_ She heard him right beside her again.

_"I just mean, maybe something else stopped him from coming. Something he thought you might not understand"_

She looked up at him. _"Like what?"_

She sought for an answer in his eyes.

However it wasn't the hope he would reveal his feelings for her- at least not as he saw it- it was a hope that he could help her find her way to her dream guy.

He took a deep breath. _"I don't know why… why don't you just ask him."_

Sonny looked down in disappointment. _"Ok"_

She closed her laptop. _"Well… I've got to go"_

Sonny placed her laptop in her drawer and walked to the door.

She turned one last time.

_"See ya Chad"_ She gave him a smile.

Chad smiled back.

She walked out the door and leaned against the wall.

_"To bad it's not him…. I could kill to birds with one stone."_ She rolled her eyes to herself.

He walked out and was startled to see Sonny still standing there.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Oh,_ (She blushed)._.. I just…_ (He raised a brow to her)…_ I was just taking a rest"_ she smile.

_"Yeah.._. (Chad laughed)_… It's quite a walk to the door."_

She laughed nervously.

He gave her a charming smile and a wink _"You really should work out more, Monroe."_

He laughed and walked on.

Sonny took deep breath in relief then made her way to rehearsal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Like?<br>_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hope you are still enjoying everything!  
>The great reveal will come soon enough but the 'channy'<strong>_  
><strong><em>stuff I have planned I know you will enjoy, so please hang in there with me ok?<em>** :)  
><em><strong>And I will try to post <strong>_  
><em><strong>as often as I can this week! :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Review. Thanks<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Sonny!"<em> **She awoke from her day dream to see Tawni standing in front of her-wearing a drab wig and glasses.

**_"Let's go!"_ **She took her hand and pulled her onto the set. She took a seat at her desk and prepared for the classroom sketch.

Tawni stood at the front of the room writing on the chalkboard.

Marshall took his seat. _"Twins Tootallot, take one, and action"_

* * *

><p><em>"Alright Class"<em> Tawni turned. _"Today we are welcoming the Tootallot Twins!"_

The class snickered.

_"Children please!"_ Tawni gave a stern look.

Zora and Grady stepped inside.

Tawni pulled them to the front of the class and placed one arm around each.

_"This is Imsoryi Tootallot (_Zora smiled largely)_ And this is Eckuesmei Tootalot"_

The twins waved excitedly.

Tawni patted their backs _"If I am not mistaken you are from Germany correct."_

The children nodded sweetly.

_"Great you may take your seats." _

The children walked back toward their seats- a small, disturbing squeaky sound followed each step.

**_"Eww!"_** A student cried holding her nose.

_"Oh, no!"_ Eckuesmei said _"Zat was not gas!... I forgot to take my pet duck out of zee pocket in my pants!"_

**_"Yeah right!"_** The student exclaimed.

_"Oh, me too!"_ Imsoryi exclaimed

They both reached in their pockets and placed there live baby chicks on their desks.

Tawni looked surprised. _"What are you doing with baby chicks in your pocket?"_

They gave her a confused look. _"Why are you not carrying your baby chick?"_

She shook her head _"Nevermind, let's just get started."_

She turned to the board. Suddenly there was a big rumble.

**_"That is disgusting!"_** Another student fussed.

_"Oh,_ (Imsoryi shook her head)... _Zat was not gas... I forgot to take my car engine out of zee backpack!"_

_"Oh,_ (Eckuesmei recalled)... _Me too!"_

They both pulled a large engine out and placed it on their desk.

Tawni lowered her brow. _"Well, let's not have anymore distractions ok?"_

_"Yes mam'"_ They smiled politely.

The students gave them weird looks

_"Ok, Children grab your history book and turn to 125" ._

As they bent over to grab their books there was a loud and disturbing deflasion sound.

_**"That's so gross!"**_ The children scolded.

Tawni placed down her chalk and gave them a stern look. _"I know you are new, but there is no passing gas in my classroom."_

_"Oh…_ Eckuesmei exclaimed…_ Zat was not gas!.. Our clown does not do very good with zee balloon animals!"_

She reached beside her desk and pulled up circus clown with 5 balloon animals (He nodded in agreement).

Tawni dropped her jaw. _"Where did that clown come from?" _

_"Vell, you see, ven a mother clown and a daddy clown feel they can handle zee stress of zee baby clown…" _

Tawni lifted her head in frustration._** "Nevermind**! She gave them a very stern NO more interuptions got it?" _

They gulped and shook their head in fear.

Tawni turned back to the board... at that moment a loud alarm began to sound Tawni jerked around.

**_"Fire alarm! Every body out the door!"_ **

The students ran quickly and shoved their way through the door leaving no one but the twins behind.

Eckuesmei smiled at Imsoryi… _"Zat.… was gas!"_ They both began to laugh.

* * *

><p><em>"And cut!"<em> Marshall laughed _"great job"_


	25. Chapter 25

Sonny sat down at her lunch table and popped open her laptop.

She wanted to check her email quickly before she started her meal.

_"Hey Sonny"_ Nico and Grady grabbed a seat in front of her.

_"Hey guys… great sketch today Grady."_

_"Thanks"_

Nico gave a funny look. _"But you know, it was really weird after we got done it really did kind of stink on the set."_

Grady laughed nervously _"Yeah…"_

Nico gave him a disturbed look. **_"Dude that's disgusting!"_ **

**_"Hey!_** _I saw an opportunity and I seized it!"_ He shoved a big bite of his burger into his mouth.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

Tawni took her seat _"Hey Sonny watcha doing?" _

She shut her computer _"Nothing… just checkin' some stuff."_

Her eyes lit up. "Did Fizzman write you again?"

_"Yeah_ (she paused)_ but it was kind of weird…. You know how I said I thought he couldn't walk or something..."_

_"Yeah"_

_"Well he basically wrote my legs are perfectly fine."_

_"So you asked him about it"_

_"No"_

_"Oh… well then, that is a little weird."_

_"I know"_

Nico spoke up. _"Sonny maybe you should just ask this guy why he didn't come…"_

_"yeah_ (Grady agreed)_ it's not like he's going to be offended or something."_ Food was falling from his mouth.

**_"Gross! dude could you keep your food in your mouth!"_** Nico moved his plate.

_"Sorry"_ Grady wiped his mouth.

_"Yeah that's more or less what Chad said."_

_"Wait_ (Tawni interrupted) _You got advice from Chad?"_

Sonny shrugged. _"He knows guys really well so I thought he might be a help._

Nico and Grady looked offended. **_"Well what are we?"_**

Tawni rolled her eyes. _"Don't make us answer that…_

They dropped their jaws

_"Why is Chad interested in your love life anyway?"_

Sonny shrugged _"I don't think he was interested, he just wanted to know what this guy was like and his intentions."_ She took a bite of her burger.

_"Sonny, that would be interested."_

Sonny rolled her eyes. _"Whatever."_

* * *

><p>The boys and Tawni finished up their lunches and headed to their dressing rooms.<p>

Sonny decided to pull out her laptop again while she finished off her last few bites.

Suddenly Chad came and took a seat beside.

_"Hey Monroe what are you doing?"_

She looked up _"Oh, hey Chad just checking out some stuff."_

_"So… get any more emails from Fizzman."_

_"Yeah, she sighed it was kind of weird though."_

_"Really?"_ Chad looked confused. _"Open it up and let me read it."_

_"Ok"_ She clicked on her email and opened the message.

_Moonlight, It's hard to explain why I couldn't let you know who I am. But believe me when I say it is not because I don't want to know who you are.  
>it's a little more complicated than that. But I hope you have a super day.<br>PS My legs work fine. You know… just incase you were wondering. -Fizzman out_

_"Uhuh, Yep, just what I thought."_

Sonny looked alarmed_ "What?"_

_"He's hiding something- his identity. maybe he's been to jail…_ (his eyes got big)… _maybe he's still in jail!"_

She laughed _"Chad they don't give you computers in jail."_

He shrugged _"I'm just saying there's something weird about this guy."_

Sonny rolled her eyes with a smile and closed her laptop. _"Whatever"_

Chad pulled out a book and opened it.

Sonny looked confused _"What is that."_

He looked up._ "Just some school work, we're reading Moby Dick."_

Sonny's eyes lit up._ "So are we!"_

He mocked her expression. She laughed and gave him a shove.

Then she paused _"How long have you been reading that?"_

He thought "_About 4 weeks I guess. I'm on the last chapter... which if I'm not mistaken we are ahead of you in too!"_

She rolled her eyes and smiled. _"Whatever"_

She rested her head on her hands.

He paused then looked up from his book and smiled._ "SO… are you just going to sit here till I get done with my book?"_ He laughed.

_**"No!**_" She shot up and gave him a mean look.

_"I've got to go now anyway!"_

She stood and grabbed her laptop.

_"Fine!"_ He grinned.

_"Fine!"_ She threw her nose up in the air and strutted off.

He laughed to himself then went back to his book.

* * *

><p><strong><em>* Did you like this one?<em>**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Here's a good one! I think you'll like it!**_

_**I'll post the next one soon. I'm excited about it.**_

_**PS Check out my new 'story' Finish the Funny!' **_

_**Write crazy ideas of how these SWAC Characters get into and out of random situations~ **_

_**It will be fun to see! :)**_

* * *

><p>Sonny walked into her dressing room for another fun filled day at work.<p>

She was still thinking about the irony of Chad reading Moby Dick and Fizzman reading it, but then again she was reading it too- maybe it was just one of those things.

As she was thinking Tawni walked in.

_"Let's go Sonny everyone is waiting"._

_"Goodness I'm coming!"_ She fussed.

She grabbed her things and followed Tawni to the prop house.

* * *

><p><em>"What's up guys?"<em> She greeted the boys as she entered.

They looked up from there video game for only a second._ "Good morning"_

_"Would you guys put that awa_y" Tawni scolded.

Nico rolled his eyes._ "Fine."  
><em>

"So... (Tawni started)... _Do you guys have any new sketch ideas?"_

_"Ooo…_ (Grady raised his hand)._ There's the corncob right… and he can't find his way home so he stops by this"_

"Ok" Tawni interrupted. "Any good ideas"

Grady gave her a mean look and Nico put his hand down.

_"I know..._ (Zora stepped out of the sarcophagus).._.How about we do one about an internet love story."_

Sonny rolled her eyes _"No"_

Nico laughed_ "Come on Sonny we can make him end up being some kind of psycho…"_

_"Oh yeah that's a great thing to put on a kid's show Nico!"_ Tawni slapped him on the back of the head.

_"Ouch!"_

_"Or we could make him end up being a prince!"_ Tawni smiled.

_"Yeah Marshall might like that one a little bit better."_ Sonny laughed.

_"Hey Randoms!"_ Chad came barging in.

Nico gave him an annoyed look._ "Uh you need to go. Can't you see were working here."_

Chad looked around in confusion. _"This is where your magic happens_… (he looked around distastefully)…_ that explains so much."_

Tawni rolled her eyes "_Just ignore him guys."_

She smiled big._ "Now back to the internet guy sketch"_

Sonny rolled her eyes. _"We're not doing an internet guy sketch"_

What if he did turn out to be a prince.

Sonny looked up in the air in contemplation.

Chad rolled his eyes.

_"Look Sonny, if you don't date him I will!"_

Chad began to cough harshly.

They all turned

_"Sorry_ (he held his throat) _I think I just threw up in my mouth!..._(he began to scrub his tongue with his shirt sleeve).._. I gotta go."_

They paused…

_"ok"_ Zora added. _"I think we could do a little better too."_

Sonny gave Zora an appreciative smile and lipped 'Thank you'.

_"Ok"_ Tawni surrendered.

She sat down and started to think…

* * *

><p>Sonny walked into her dressing room and threw herself down on her chair.<p>

She checked her email.

She didn't see anything from Fizzman but for some reason it didn't really bother her very much.

_"Hey"_ Chad's voice came from the door.

She turned_ "Hey, thanks for interrupting our creative processes today"_ She gave him a smug look.

_"I'm sorry I know that creativity doesn't come along very often for you randoms."_ He plopped down in Tawni's chair.

Sonny rolled her eyes and smiled _"whatever"_

She looked down at her laptop.

_"So what are you doing in here while your cast is out there?"_

_"Well, Their shooting an episode that is going to air on my week off, since I won't be here to preform any to the live audience they just wrote me out of the sketches for the week."_

_"Hmm, I see"_ He jumped up. _"Well… see ya"_

Sonny popped up. _"Well, where are you going?"_

_"Oh, me and some friends are going bowling."_ He started walking out again.

_"Wait… aren't you going to ask me to come with you?_"

He smiled. _"Do you want to come?"_

She gave him a smug look…_ "well not now!"_

He shrugged_ "Ok"_ He walked out the door.

_"Well if your going to pull my leg!"_ She quickly grabbed her jacket and ran out after him.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the bowling alley wasn't too awkward since it was right down the street.<p>

_"Ok, we're here."_ He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Sonny laughed.

_"What?"_

_"Are you seriously announcing it?"_

He smirked. "_Just get out of the car."_

She laughed then climbed out.

Soon she saw some guys walk up to Chad and started talking.

_"Who is this?"_ One guy said.

Chad turned to her. _"Oh, this is Sonny Munroe."_

Chad said with no specific emotion.

_"Oh"_ His eyes lit up. _"You are from So Random aren't you?"_

_"Yeah" _she blushed

_"Well let's get in there before all the lanes are taken."_ Chad opened the door and motioned for Sonny to go inside.

She gave him a grateful smile and went in.

She realized when they got up to the counter that she hadn't thought to grab her money.

After the boys got their shoes Sonny walked up to the counter.

_"I'm sorry_ (She bit her lip)_ I forgot I to bring my money. I'm just going to watch._

_"Oh, that's fine Chad covered you."_ She smiled sweetly

_"That's so sweet!"_ She looked over to see him waving her on impatiently.** _"Let's go Sonny!"_**

_"Ok… maybe not!_" She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. She grabbed her shoes quickly and ran over.

_"Alright"_ One of his friends began to type in the names- she took a seat beside Chad and began to change her shoes.

_"So..._ (she whispered)_… who are all these guys?"_

He kept tying his laces. _"Oh, their just some friends."_

_"Oh"_ She said surprised.

He looked up and chuckled "_You didn't think my only friends were from Mackenzie Falls did you?"_

_"Uh... no"_ She tried to sound convincing.

Chad gave her a suspicious look.

_"Ok, yes"_

He rolled his eyes and laughed. _"These are some friends I grew up with. This is Kyle, Jonathan, and Justin."_

_"Hi, it's nice to meet you."_

They greeted her back politely.

_"They sure are a lot nicer than the Falls people."_

Chad leaned in to her. _"Don't tell anybody but, I know!"_

She laughed and finished up her shoes.

He started to get up for his turn but she grabbed his arm _"To tell you the truth I feel a little weird being the only girl here."_

_"Don't worry about it- their great guys._" He gave her a comforting smile.

She let go of his arm and took a deep breath.

He grabbed the ball and slid it down the lane. The ball hit the pins straight on.

_"Perfect strike"_ He casually walked back and took his seat by Sonny.

_"Pretty good hugh?"_ He winked

She rolled her eyes._ "I could do better!"_

_"Good to hear cause uh, your up."_ He pointed to the screen her eyes got big.

It was only then that she remembered how bad she was at bowling.

She gulped _"Good."_

_"Good"_ he laughed.

She threw her head back and strutted up to the lane.

'Oh this is going to be awful!...I've just got to think positive.'

She threw her ball into the air. It didn't hit the lane until about half way down and even after that it went straight into the gutter.

She closed her eyes and did the last thing she wanted to. She turned around.

All the guys seemed to be holding in a laugh but one offered a pity clap.

She smiled and casually walked back to her seat.

Chad shook his head and smiled _"You know maybe next time you should let go of the ball before your arm is as high as your face."_

She gave him a smug look.

She whispered_ "I did that on purpose!"_

Chad nodded at her._ "Sure you did."_ She rolled her eyes.

_"So Sonny, how do you like working at So Random?"_ Johnathon asked.

_"Oh, I love it."_ She perked up.

_"I work with the best people."_

_"Really?"_ He looked confused _"Cause Chad always said…" "Hahaha._.. (Chad quickly interrupted) _it's your turn!"_ he pointed him to the lane.

Sonny gave him a mean look.

_"What?"_ He smiled

She laughed._ "So how do you get strikes like that?"_

_"Well, what you do is_…" He pulled her in toward him to show her the lane. She really couldn't pay much attention after that. She just felt her heart begin to beat a little faster and her face turn red.

_"See?"_ He asked letting go of her. She stared at him for a minute.

_"Uh… yeah"_ She smiled.

He looked at her suspiciously

_"Yeah.. I get it now."_

He rolled his eyes.

_"But, you know it takes a lot of practice to get as good as me!"_ He winked at her

_"Whatever"_ She rolled her eyes and gave him a shove.

He looked at her and softly smiled, she slowly smiled back.

_"Chad!... Chad!"_

_"What?'_ He asked annoyed.

_"It's your turn."_

_"Oh,_.. (he smiled)... s_orry."_

Sonny laughed

He went to grab his ball.

_"Hey man,_ (Chad looked up to see Jonathon)... _Can I sit by Sonny?"_

Chad looked annoyed _"Why?"_

Johnathon had excitement on his face. _"She's on TV man!"_

Chad gave him a stupid look. _"I'm on TV!"_

_"Yeah_... (he rolled his eyes)... _but your just you- she's Sonny Monroe._

Chad looked over at her. _"I don't know man… she's really not that good with people… _(he gave him a sad look)_… she's pretty shy."_

Sonny burst out laughing with the guys. _"Yeah, I always got friendliest in my class!"_ They laughed with her.

Chad bit his lip then looked at Jonathon._ "Yeah…go knock yourself out!"_

_"Thanks_!" he said excitedly then hoped over to take Chad's seat.

Chad rolled his eyes and grabbed his ball. Then after bowling a strike he took his new seat across the lane.

Sonny and the guys were laughing and talking.

Chad took an annoyed breath _"Sonny"_ She didn't listen "_Sonny!"_ they continued to laugh **_"Sonny!"_** He said firmly.

All of them turned and looked.

He smiled nervously _"Umm… it's your turn"_

She gave him a mean look and went up to bowl.

She once again stood up there awkwardly trying to figure out the right way to stand.

Chad laughed to himself. _"I knew she wasn't listening!"_

_"I'll help you_." Jonathan stood up. Chad sat up quickly but stopped himself from jumping out of his chair.

Jonathon took Sonny's arm showed her how to keep it straight. And took her hand to show her when to release it.

Chad rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair putting his arms on the chairs beside him. He looked up when he was surprised to actually hear pins drop.

**_"Yes!"_** Sonny turned quickly and walked over to Chad._ "See I told you I was listening."_

He smiled and moved his arms so she could have the seat beside him. She threw her head up in pride. He laughed and rolled his eyes. _"Whatever- beginners luck!"_

She smiled _"Whatever makes you feel better."_

She sat up straight and watched the rest of the boys bowl.

He sat back comforted once again by her presence being reserved for him only.

When Chad's turn came he was tempted to let someone else bowl for him so he wouldn't have his seat taken again but he thought it would be a little obvious.

_"Alright let's see here."_ He grabbed his ball.

Jonathan walked up by him. _"Hey Chad can I.." "No"_ Chad said without even looking at him.

Jonathan dropped his shoulders and walked back to his seat.

Chad bowled another strike.

He came back to Sonny_ "Alright last frame let's see what you can do."_

_"Alright..._ (she rubbed her hands together) _How many do I need to win."_

Chad looked up at the board. _"Uh… about 50."_

Sonny shook her head in contemplation. _"Alright… we'll see what I can do"_

Chad laughed to himself while she went to pick up her ball.

She grabbed it and chucked it down the lane one last time.

Five pins went down Chad gave her a smile. She smiled back at him now all I need it zero.

She threw the ball down and it went right into the gutter. She smiled and strutted back to her seat.

Chad laughed. _"What are you so happy about?"_

She smiled slyly I got a five and a zero. She pointed at the board.

He laughed and shook his head _"Fifty… well done!"_

_"Thanks"_ She smiled wide.

He rolled his eyes. _"Let's go"_

He helped her up and grabbed her ball to put it away for her.

She smiled and felt pretty peaceful herself. Who knew he could be so thoughtful.

_"We usually go get something to eat now do you want to go?"_

_"Yeah"_ She perked up.

He smiled _"Fine."_

_"Fine"_ She smiled.

They walked out and headed for the car.

He made sure to open the car door for her. There was no way these guys were going to outshine him.

_"So I didn't know you were so good at bowling."_ She smiled.

_"Really?"_ He dropped his brows. _"I'm so awesome at everything else I would think it would be obvious by now!"_

She rolled her eyes._ "So where do you guys go eat?"_

_"Well, usually we just go to The burger place on the corner but there have been a lot of Paparazzi around lately so we're just going to go to Marcachellos."_

Sonny's eyes lit up. _"I love that place!"_

Chad laughed _"Good"_

She looked down at her clothes. _"But that place is kind of nicer than a burger place and I'm not dressed very well."_

"_You look fine._" He threw his hand up. _"It's not really that nice. Just because they don't have a clown and cups hanging from the ceiling doesn't necessarily mean it is a 5 star place!_

She rolled her eyes _"Just sayin'"_

She thought for a moment. _"You know Chad I'm kind of interested … what else do you like to do?"_

He shrugged _"I don't know I like lots of stuff I guess. Mostly active things like sports. I'm not into video games like a couple of goons I know"_

She laughed. _"Their not goons"_

_"...yeah my continual activeness probably helps explain my tone arms"_

_"Oh,_ (Sonny looked him over)... _Do you only wear your tone ones when no one is looking?"_

He gave her a mean look.

She tried to hold back a smile.

_"Well, we're here…"_ She opened her mouth

He pointed at her_ "Don't say it!"_ She laughed. _"ok"_

He came over and opened her door.

_"Where are the guys?"_ Sonny looked around.

_"I don't know_... (Chad made his way to the door)... _Maybe they're inside."_

They walked in and looked around. _"Oh, look at that!"_

Sonny turned to him_ "What?_"

He lifted his phone. "_The guys can't make it!"_

_"Oh."_ She looked concerned.

_"I'm sure they're fine... Table for 2_" he motioned for the waitress.

She smiled.

He looked embarrassed "_What? We're already here."_

_"Right this way"_

_"Come on"_ He smiled and quickly followed the waitress she took an enthusiastic breath then rushed to catch up.


	27. Chapter 27

_**So**_**_rry it took so long to post this one.  
>I had to figure out exactly what needed to go on.<br>The rest won't take so long.  
>Hope you enjoy it- Please review and let me know what ya think!<br>You guys are the best readers ever- and the most patient :)_**

* * *

><p>Sonny and Chad took their places at the table. Sonny excitedly grabbed the menu and began to search it.<p>

_"What can I get you to drink?"_

Chad glanced at his menu. _"I'll take an ice tea."_

He placed his menu down and looked over at Sonny. She was still enthusiastically observing her menu.

Chad smiled _"Sonny_…he rolled his eyes… _Sonny!"_

She looked up in confusion _"What?_… she glanced at the impatient waitress... _**Oh,** I'm sorry I'll have a strawberry lemonade."_ She smiled sweetly at the waitress.

_"Alright I'll have those out in just a second."_

Chad nodded _"Thank you"_

He looked at Sonny-studying the menu as if she could already taste the delicious dishes.

He laughed. _"So what's good here?"_

She smiled at him over the menu **_"Everything!"_**

_"Oh…_ he shrugged…_ then I guess I'll get that."_

Sonny laughed and rolled her eyes. _"Try the Smokestack Chicken wings"_

Chad nodded _"Sounds good."_

The waitress arrived and placed their drinks down in front of them.

_"Are we ready yet?"_ The waitress pulled out her notepad.

_"Sure"_ Chad slid her his menu. _"I'll take the smokestack wings with a side of fries and a salad."_

She nodded. _"And for you?"_

Sonny smiled at her. _"I'll take the smoked honey-barbeque ribs and a side salad too_." She handed her back the menu.

_"Alright I'll have that out in a jiffy."_ She placed the order in her pocket and walked off.

Chad lowered his brow. _"What is a jiffy anyway?_" He opened his straw and placed it in his cup.

Sonny shrugged._ "I don't know... I think it's a car."_

Chad laughed. _"No it's not."_

She gave him a mean look. _"How do you know!"_

_"Because I know cars…and that is not one of them."_

_"Well I always see cars coming out of that Jiffy place down the street!"_ She opened her straw and popped it into her drink.

_"Jiffy Auto?"_

She smiled wide _"Yeah that's the one!"_

Chad rolled his eyes. _"They fix cars they don't make them."_

She gave him a mean look_ "Well I didn't know!_… she took a sip of her drink…_ so what else do you do besides bowling and working out your tone arms?"_ She laughed.

He gave her a smirk._ "Actually...I write a little myself."_

_"I find that hard to believe._.. She laughed... _Could you hand me my utensils."_

Chad grabbed the fork and spoon held tightly together by a napkin. _"Oh, you mean this?"_ He smiled slyly.

She smiled at him. _"Yes that."_

_"Ok... _he leaned in..._ if you listen to my writing…."_

She rolled her eyes _"fine."_

He sat back_ "Ok…_ (He cleared his throat)…_ "Every step I took since the moment I could walk_… he paused and stared into her eyes… _was a step toward finding you"_ He smiled softly.

She froze and her eyes widened in awe.. _**"Oh, Chad!**_… **_That was amazing"_**

He lifted a brow to her and spoke in a soft, romantic tone. _"I know!"_

She smiled _"And to think… you've already sold it to a production studio!"_

He dropped his smile _"Oh, you saw that movie?"_

Sonny rolled her eyes and laughed. _"Yes!"_ She threw a sugar packet at him. It hit him in the eye.

**_"Ouch!"_ **He held his wound.

She laughed _"You are such a baby!"_

He gave her a mean look.

_**"No I'm not!**_" He fussed. She held back a laugh.

_"I'll be right back."_ He went to the restroom to care for his eye.

Sonny laughed as she watched him leave.

She took a sip of her drink as their salads arrived at the table.

As the waitress walked away she heard a phone buzz.

She looked over at Chad's cell phone sitting on the table.

When she picked it up, she saw a new text pop up. _"Free fries at Burger Joint today! You missed out man! Hope Sonny feels better soon! -Justin"_

Sonny's eyes widened then she laughed. _"That little liar!"_

Chad made his way back to the table covering his eye.

Sonny laughed _"Really Chad a wet tissue?"_

He gave her a mean look. _"It hurts."_

She rolled her eyes. _"Let me see"_

She leaned over and pulled his face to hers, to examine his eye.

_"It's perfectly fine."_

Chad smiled _"Are you sure you're looking close enough?"_ He leaned in closer .

Sonny rolled her eyes and shoved him away_ "Shut-up it's fine!"_

He laughed. Sonny rolled her eyes with a smile.

The waitress returned with their food.

**_"Awesome"_** Chad said looking down at the barbeque covered wings that lay in front of him.

_"Told you..._ Sonny sat up in pride as her ribs were placed in front of her.._.Thank you"_ She smiled at the waitress as she walked away.

_"So do you really write stuff?"_ She grabbed a fry

_"Well__, I guess.._ He shrugged and slid Sonny her silverware _…I guess almost everyone who is in showbiz writes sometimes."_

Sonny shrugged _"I guess."_

_"But, I'm sure my writings could never compare to your dream guys!"_ He rolled his eyes at her.

She smiled _"Well, I guess I'll be the judge of that. Let's here some_" She gave him a daring look.

_"Ok…_" He sat up in pride but then he got a little nervous.

_"Um, ok..._ He smiled nervously.

_ "I look into your eyes... and try to see if I could be the one to fill them…_ (he subtly looked into her eyes, after pausing for a second, he sighed and forced a smile).._.but alas... I am nowhere to be found."_

Sonny looked confused.

Chad returned the look _"What?"_

_"That's what Fizzman said"_

Chad smiled_ "Did he?"_

She looked at him suspiciously.

Chad shrugged and casually grabbed a wing _"I read that on the back of a cereal box."_

Sonny laughed and rolled her eyes. _"No you didn't."_

He nodded_ "Yep… which is just another mark against Fizzman."_ He took a bite of his wing

Sonny laughed _"What are you talking about?"_

Chad sipped his drink. _"He's a thief too…_ He gave her a stern look... _Plagiarizing -serious offense."_

She smiled entertained by his attempt as seriousness and the barbeque sauce on his cheek.

She grabbed a napkin and threw at him... "You are something else Chad Dylan Cooper!"

He grabbed the napkin and wiped his face.

She shrugged_ "I don't really care."_

She began to pull apart her ribs.

Chad looked down nervously he put down his wing and began to play with his fries

_"You don't care because you would like him anyway or you don't care because you don't really like him anyway."_

Chad slowly looked up to meet her gaze.

She stared at him confused. _"I don't know_... she paused in thought… _I just don't"_

Slowly a smile came across Chad's face, Sonny smiled back and then grabbed a rib from her plate.

Chad laughed to himself as he watched Sonny dig into her ribs.

He never thought barbeque sauce could look good on anyone until that moment. He took a refreshing breath and dug into his wings.

* * *

><p>After a relaxing car ride home Chad put the car in park in front of Sonny's house.<p>

_"We're here!"_ She said in mockery.

He smiled and shook his head at her. _"Get out of my car"_ He shoved her playfully.

She laughed, then paused and smiled at him. _"I had a really good time Chad. Thanks for inviting me."_

He smiled at her _"Your welcome."_

She grinned again, got out and made her way up the side walk.

Chad smiled as he watched her go.

Suddenly she turned back _"Oh, yeah Chad?"_

He lifted his brow to her.

She smiled_ "Tell the guys I'm feeling much better now."_

His eyes widened and he gave a nervous laugh._"Ok"_

She laughed and gave him a wink _"See ya"_

She skipped up to her door.

Chad rolled his eyes and laughed to himself as he left to head home.

* * *

><p>Sonny walked into her apartment and threw her head on her pillow.<p>

She looked at the clock- 7:00. She smiled.

How had she accidentally spent the entire day with Chad Dylan Cooper?

She smiled widely.- It didn't really matter… she new it really wasn't much of an accident… on his part or hers.

She let out a sigh and rolled up in her covers feeling all too perfectly content.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it! More coming soon I promise! :)<em>**


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Sonny skipped and hummed her way into her dressing room.

She took a seat in front of her make up mirror. She couldn't seem to stop herself from smiling all morning.

She pulled out her drawer and grabbed her best makeup supplies. She spread it out on the table in front of her.

Suddenly she heard her computer alert go off. She opened it up and saw her little mail icon pop up.

A message from Fizzman. She smiled and opened up the message

_Moonlight, Do you ever get tired of making up reasons  
>to do things just because you don't have the guts to just do it? -Fizzman<em>

Sonny replied

_Fizzman, more than you know! -Moonlight_

Then she heard Tawni open the door.

_"This was lying outside the door."_ She rolled her eyes and handed it to Sonny.

She smiled. It was a yellow rose with a tag that read _"Just Because"_

She felt her heart begin to warm.

She sat back on the chair and took in a deep breath of the sweet smelling rose.

Tawni rolled her eyes. _"Alright, alright… let's go."_

Sonny rolled her eyes and followed Tawni out the door.

* * *

><p>They entered the cafeteria to find Nico and Grady arguing over which omelet was the biggest and Zora digging into her Monster Mash cereal.<p>

They came up and took a seat.

_"Hey guys"_ She flopped down.

They replied through a mouth full of food. _"Hey Sonny "_

Sonny turned to see Chad walking in he paused and smiled at her.

She smiled back. Then he continued up to the line.

**_"Sonny?"_** She turned to see Tawni looking at her impatiently. _"Did you hear me?"_

She dropped her brow. _"Umm… "_she noticed that all of her castmates seemed to be waiting for a response.

Tawni rolled her eyes._ "Where did you go yesterday? We came back to the dressing room after shooting and you weren't there."_

_"Oh"_ Sonny's eyes widened as she looked at all their waiting faces._ "I just went out"_

She shrugged casually and grabbed a biscuit off of Nico's plate.

Nico pulled his plate away from her. _"Uhuh… well where 'out' did you go?"_

Sonny gave him a smug look. _"Just out ok?"_

_"Hey check this out!"_ Zora pulled her phone out for her castmates to see. _Chad Dylan Cooper eats out with Sonny Monroe._

They all look over at Sonny who has turned a bright shade of red.

_"A date?" _

Sonny shot up defensively._ "No.. I ran into him and he was going bowling with some friends and I went along. It was no big deal."_

Tawni's eyes grew wide _"Was that rose from Chad?"_

Sonny gave her an annoyed look. _"I don't know..._ (Tawni shook her head at her head)..._. All it said was 'just because' and I don't think it matters that much anyway."_

Chad tried to appear to be eating his breakfast as he watched the 'random' event in front of him.

**_"I can go do stuff if I want can't I…_** (they just looked at her)..**_. And I can go do stuff with whoever I want to go do stuff with!" _**

Chad smiled.

**_"And now..._** (Sonny stood up)...**_ I am going to go eat my breakfast in my dressing room with myself, because that is who…. I want to do stuff with…now… too"_ **

She got a confused look on her face as she tried to figure out what she had just said.

She shook her head. _**"Nevermind"** _

Chad smiled.

**_"I am leaving"_ **She grabbed a breakfast tray from their table and marched out.

The cast looked at each other in surprise.

She suddenly re-entered and placed the tray back on their table.

**_"But, since this is Nico's tray I will find my breakfast elsewhere!"_** She threw her head back and once more marched out of the room.

The cast looked at each other in surprise.

_"Didn't see that coming!"_ Nico chimed in

_ "I know right…_ (Grady nodded)_… she so should have kept that omelet."_ He took a big bite of his biscuit.

Nico glared at him.

Grady paused _"What?"_

* * *

><p>Sonny sat in her room and grabbed her laptop. She clicked open her emal and began to type<p>

_Fizzman: It feels good to do what you want.- Moonlight_

A few seconds later she got a reply.

_Moonlight- Sure does ;)_

She smiled to herself and closed up her laptop.


	29. Chapter 29

_**I am sooo sorry It has taken me awhile to write this!**_  
><em><strong>It has been a very busy couple of weeks! <strong>_  
><em><strong>I promise to pull you back into this story quickly- Before the grand 'finaly!'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy and let me know what you think. :)<strong>_

* * *

><p>After finishing up her breakfast, Sonny worked on a sketch idea that had come to her mind during bowling. -The bowlinators!- She laughed to herself as she added the last couple lines.<p>

She grabbed the paper and headed out the door.

As she made her way down the hall she re-read the paper to make sure everything was just as she wanted. She had to laugh to herself when she remembered the bad bowling and Chad's funny jokes and all to unhelpful instructions.

She was distracted from her peaceful thoughts when she overheard a small group of Mackenzie Fall girls laughing. She paused.

_"There is no way he would bring her!"_

Sonny backed up against the wall a little so they wouldn't see her listening.

_"I don't know…_ one shrugged… _that's not what Philip said."_

Another tossed her hair over her shoulder. _"Well it wouldn't exactly be a closed party if they let any random person in would it."_

She sighed_ "Whatever, it's not like anyone would notice if she came, even if she was on the arm of a teen heart-throb!"_ She threw the flyer she held over her shoulder.

The girls laughed and made their way down the hall. Sonny peeked out of her hiding spot and checked for a clear hallway. She walked forward and picked up the flyer. It read

**_"Hollywood's Finest Only"_ **

**_The Best in TV and Movies_**

_Invitation for the __Cast of __Mackenzie Falls : _

_Saturday 7:00_

_At Lasheaeris'_

Her eyes lit up and a big smile crossed her face.

She ran forward with the flyer in her hand and flung the stage doors open.

Everyone froze **_"Cut!"_ **Marshall called out. He rolled his eyes _"Sonny, what are you doing, we're in the middle of a shoot"_

She bit her lip _"Sorry Marshall!"_

She ran forward and threw the paper into his hands.

He looked down then up at her.

She had a big smile on her face. _"Did we get one of these?"_

Marshall took a look at the flyer._ "Umm… I don't know I'll go check."_ He walked off.

Tawni rolled her eyes at her. _"Great I was just warming up."_

They all grabbed their scripts.

Sonny took a deep breath _"Look guys I'm sorry about earlier."_

Nico looked up _"It's cool Sonny"_

_"Yeah it's cool"_ Grady agreed lifting his eye patch.

_"Thanks"_ She wasn't expecting Tawni's forgiveness that soon so she didn't press it.

_"What was that?"_ Zora popped up from behind a plank. (Dressed as a parrot)

It was an invitation to an exclusive party. She perked up.

Tawni rolled her eyes _"Fat chance!"_

Sonny gave her a mean look_ "Why do you have to be so negative?"_

Marshall walked back in. _"Sorry Sonny… looks like were out of this one."_

Tawni gave her a smirk.

Sonny sighed _"Ok thanks Marshall"_

She handed him her sketch_ "Sorry for interrupting."_

Sonny gave Tawni a mean look as she walked out of the stage._ "And Action!"_ Marshall called as the door shut behind her.

She let out a discouraged sigh as she stared at the paper in her hand. She folded it, placed it in her pocket, and made her way to her dressing room.

* * *

><p><em>"And cut… that's a rap"<em> the Mackenzie Falls director called as the end scene bell went off.

Chad stood from the park bench and stretched. Then he turned and made his way over to the snack table.

_"Nice shoot Cooper."_ One of the producers came over. _"You know I took a look at those scripts you gave me and some of them are really good."_

Chad smiled _"You think so?"_ He nodded and grabbed a cookie. _"Definitely… I didn't even know you liked to write."_

Chad shrugged. _"I guess it seemed kind of lame so I didn't tell anyone."_

_"Well…_ he laughed…_ whatever inspiration you got hold on to it"_ He gave him a wink and walked off.

Chad smiled to himself as he grabbed a water. _"I plan to"_ He took a drink. As he placed it down he glanced over at the sodas, then smiling to himself, he grabbed one and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>He made his way down the hallway whistling. He froze when he felt 3 sets of eyes staring at him.<p>

He looked over to see three of his female cast mates staring at him.

_"Well, well, well…_ one walked toward him._.. What have we here girls?_They laughed.

_"A happy Chad Dylan Cooper?"_

Chad gave her an annoyed look. _"What do you want Lauren?"_

She shrugged_ "I don't know… some of us are just a little worried about you that's all."_

Chad rolled his eyes. _"Yeah, and why is that?"_

She began to straighten the collar of his sports coat and gave him a concerned smile.

_"We are just afraid you might be interested in someone…_ she looked up in contemplation…. _Well let's just say…_ she smiled slyly. .. _Below you."_

Chad glared at her.

The other two girl snickered under their breath.

_"Don't be mad I'm just trying to help._" She gave him an innocent smile.

He returned her sweet smile._ "Don't worry, Lauren, if I want to date someone below me… you'll be the first person I call."_

She dropped her jaw in shock.

He gave her a smirk, gently shoved past her, and kept walking down the hall.

Lauren turned back to see the other girls laughing even harder than before.

* * *

><p>Sonny sat at her makeup table with her laptop open, when she heard a knock at the door.<p>

_"Come in"_ she said not taking her eyes off of the computer screen.

_"Hey"_ Chad poked his head in the door.

_"Hey"_ She smiled at him.

He noticed her laptop and felt a jealous feeling rise up in him. _"So…_ he tried to be casual…_ sending a new message to Fizzman_."

She looked confused _"No actually"_ She hadn't even thought about that._.. I'm playing this new game Nico told me about. She spun back around in her seat… See!"_

Chad smiled and walked over to check it out.

She pointed to some birds on the screen. _"You have to see how many pigeons you can knock off of the power line with one rock…_ she laughed… _but you got to be careful not to throw to slow or…"_

_"I want to try!_" Chad grabbed the laptop before she could finish the sentence.

He sat down on the love seat sitting next to Tawni's chair and began to fling the rocks.

Sonny rolled her eyes walked up behind him.

She shook her head "Your not throwing them fast enough."

He put his hand out to silence her. "Hush, I know what I'm doing ok?" He continued to click the button as the little boy on the screen threw rock after rock.

She shook her head and smiled.

He bit his lip and lowered his brow in concentration as he pressed the button quickly.

She widened her eyes._ "I'm telling you if you don't throw faster..."_

Suddenly a big fat mama pigeon fell from the sky and landed right on the boy flattening him into the cement.

Chad jumped back startled.

He looked over at Sonny. She was laughing. _"See I told ya!"_

He smiled. _"Well, I guess you suppose you could do better?"_

She tossed her hair behind her shoulder as a matter of fact I could. She took a seat beside him, grabbed the laptop, and clicked 'new game'.

She began to click as quickly as she could.

Chad smiled and glanced over at her. Her faces and motions were much more entertaining than the game itself. She bit her lip and scrunched her nose and every time she threw a rock she tilted her head that direction.

He started to laugh. She glanced over at him. _"What's so funny?"_ She turned to the screen again.

He held his laughter _"nothing."_ She hit pause on the game and gave him a mean look. _"What?"_

He looked into her frustrated eyes and it made him smile. _"You're just so…funny!"_ Her mean face slowly changed to a smile.

She rolled her eyes. _"Why did you come in here anyway?"_

_"Oh yeah!"_ He popped up. _"Here."_ He pulled a can of soda out of his pocket and threw it to her. She looked at him funny than looked down. **_"Cherry-lemon- my favorite!"_**

She smiled wide and looked up at him.

He smiled and shrugged _"A little birdie told me I owed you one."_

She gave him a suspicious look. _"A little birdie hugh?"_

He winked at her.

She shook her head with a smile and looked back down at the soda.

He paused and took a breath _"Sonny"_

She looked up concerned by the tone of his voice.

_"You know_… he continued…_ I don't mean to annoy you…well,…_ he rolled his eyes _... I do mean to annoy you but…_"

_"Chad"_ she interrupted with a smile._ "I think I know what you mean."_

He smiled back. _"Good."_

_"Good."_ She smiled

She looked at her laptop. "_You know they have this game at the arcade too."_

He looked confused.

She turned red. _"If your not doing anything right now we could…_ she looked at him he lifted his brow then she turned away- a little too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

He smiled._ "Well…_ he threw his arms behind his head and puffed up his chest…_ I would hate to show you up. I know what a sore loser you can be."_

She shot her head up and gave him a mean look. _"I am not a bad loser!"_

He backed up and gave her an entertained look.

She paused to examine her reaction. _"That's just a lot of enthusiasm!_…. _I'm a very enthusiastic loser!"_ She crossed her arms.

He held back a laugh._ "Ok then, let's go"_ He took her laptop and put it away for her.

She smiled excitedly and stood up.

He gave her a stern look "_But this time your buying lunch."_ He grabbed her jacket and threw it to her. She rolled her eyes and laughed _"Fine"_

He opened the door._ "Thanks"_ She gave him a grateful smile and walked out.

He smiled to himself._ "Yep…_He popped his collar… _still got it"_ he gave his hair a toss and headed out the door behind her.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Let me know what you think!_****_ :)_**

* * *

><p>Sonny and Chad arrived at the arcade in a pretty good mood. They laughed as they came in the door.<p>

_"That was totally not my fault"_ Chad rolled his eyes.

Sonny laughed _"Whatever… oh!_ She jumped… _there's a good seat over there."_

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the table.

**_"Ouch!"_**

She hopped into the seat and grabbed a menu.

He sat down. _"Good thing you don't draw a lot of attention to us."_ He rolled his eyes.

She threw her hand up _"It's fine."_ She pulled the menu up.

He glanced at her over the top of his. Looking at her was pretty much the highlight of his day and he was getting tired of trying to hide it.

He looked down at his menu and sought for what to order.

She placed her menu down and crossed her arms on the table. _"I'm going to get the Chili burger and fries."_ She smiled.

Chad smiled back.

Sonny gave him a stern look…_"Get whatever you want remember I'm buying."_

Hmm… Chad concentrated on his menu._ "I'm gonna get their specialty sweet buttered lobster and a side salad."_ He shrugged.

Sonny's eyes grew wide as she looked down at the menu. It was the most expensive thing- 21 dollars. 'who even serves lobster at an arcade!'

_"Hi, I'm Sarah I'll be helping you today.._. The waitress smiled as she lifted her pen to her notebook. _"What can I get you to drink?"_

Sonny looked up to think. I'll take an ice tea.

Chad handed the waitress his menu. _"Me too."_

_"Ok are you ready to order or do you need a minute?"_

Chad shook his head. _"No were ready"_ He pointed to Sonny

_"I'll take a chili burger and fries please."_

_"Ok and for you?"_

Chad looked over to make sure she was writing everything down right.

_"I'll take your Chicken Ceasar Salad and a ham and swiss on rye."_

He glanced over at Sonny who was giving him a smug look. He smiled and winked.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

_"Alright"_ She finished up her writing. _"I'll be right back with that."_

_"Thanks"_ Sonny smiled.

_"So want to go play some games while we wait?"_Chad eyed the game room.

Sonny looked around and saw that people were scarce so she smiled at him and nodded. "_Ok!"_

He gave her an intimidating look.

She gave him a tough look back. _"You don't scare me!"_

_"We'll see about that!"_ He smirked as he made his way to the games.

She followed behind and looked around.

She spotted one of her favorite games in the corner._ "Hey! Let's go over here!_"

By the time he turned she was already sitting in the seat of the All-time racing Champion game.

He rolled his eyes and walked over. _"This games is for losers."_

She gave him a mean look._ "I love this game and so will you now sit down."_ She pulled him down in the seat of the other car beside her.

Chad rolled his eyes- he was really bad at this game.

Sonny excitedly stuck in her quarters. _"Alright let's try the hard level!"_

She reached in to hit the button.

Chad's eyes grew wide_ "Or…_ he pulled her hand back…. _We could just start of easy…_ he smiled…_ I mean for you."_

She gave him a smug look. _"I think I can handle it."_ She rolled her eyes.

He flinched as he watched her push the button. He scanned through and picked his car and she did the same.

_"Ok"_ She rubbed her hands together._ "Let's do the twisty road."_

Chad rolled his eyes and laughed _"Twisty Road."_

She gave him a mean look but it quickly turned into a smile.

She clicked on the track and the line up to race popped up.

Chad gulped._ "Ready Set Go"_ The light turned and Sonny took off. Every turn she made was smooth and she passed every car with ease.

It took Chad a few seconds to even figure out how to go. He bit his lip in concentration as he slid all over the place- into side guarding rales, other cars, and the occasional fence.

Sonny laughed as she watched him. _"Wow Chad your good at this!"_

_"Stop talking, your breaking my concentration."_ He turned his head to the right and left with every turn.

Soon Sonny crossed the finish line and looked over at Chad.

He was sitting back with his arms crossed and his car was in a ditch.

He rolled his eyes _"I think our food is here anyway."_ He stood up.

Sonny rolled her eyes and smiled. Then she watched the machine spit out all her tickets.

**_"Sweet!"_** She smiled big as the tickets kept coming. **_" 20 tickets!"_**

_"Let's go eat."_ Chad rolled his eyes.

Sonny stood up and followed him.

_"Chad"_ She grabbed his arm and turned him back. She smiled sincerely _"Thanks for letting me win."_

Chad paused _"Yeah…_ he smiled nervously… _anytime."_

She blushed and walked past him. After she passed he rolled his eyes to himself and took a relieved breath.

Their food and drinks sat their waiting for them.

Sonny jumped in her seat._ "This looks good"_ She smiled wide at Chad.

_"Yeah it does."_ He smiled back.

Sonny bowed her head and said grace before they began to eat.

Chad smiled at Sonny as he watched her dig into her chili burger.

He picked up his sandwich and began to eat.

_"So"_ he grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth._ "What other games are you good at?"_

Sonny smiled _"Oh, lots of them…. Air hockey and skee ball are my best. I also like playing pool."_

_"Well, we'll see what you got."_ He gave her a sly smile.

_"Bring it on"_ She gave him a glare.

He broke his demeanor- smiled and rolled his eyes.

She smiled_. "So, What games are you good at?"_

He shrugged_ "Oh the usual…. Air hockey, pool -all those ones that aren't much of a challenge."_ He winked

She he gave him a smug look. "_But, I could tear up that basketball game."_ He smiled and sat up straight.

Sonny smiled and shook her head _"You are full of it!"_

_"Hey…_ he shrugged… _when you got it, you got it!"_

Sonny laughed and rolled her eyes.

They finished up their lunch and made their way back to the games.

_"All right Mr. Basketball star! Go ahead and prove your skills!"_ Sonny smiled and stood beside the game.

_"All right"_ He smirked at her as he put in his quarters.

Sonny rolled her eyes and laughed as she thought about the king of drama making even one basket.

Chad pushed the button and all the balls fell down to his reach.

He lifted the ball in the air and gave it a toss.-Nothing but net!

Sonny's eyes got big as she watched Chad throw one ball after another right into the basket.

Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she watched. Chad Dylan Cooper was a ball player too! 'That boy can do it all' She shook her head and laughed to herself.

_"Sonny?_" Chad interrupted her train of thought. She looked up.

_"What are you doing? Did you see me make any of those shots?_" He looked annoyed.

She paused _"Oh…_ she lowered her brow…_ did you already start?"_

He rolled his eyes. _"Fine, I'll do it again. Watch this time."_

She smiled _"Ok if it's that important to you."_ She winked at him.

He gave her a mean look. _"Fine then don't watch I don't care!"_

Sonny shrugged _"Ok"_ she turned her back to him.

He rolled his eyes and started to shoot. He stopped and looked at her then back at the basket. He rolled his eyes _"Ok Look!"_

She turned around with a big grin on her face. He shook his head annoyed she got the victory. _"Just watch ok!"_

She bit her lip and watched him make every basket._ "Aha! I told ya!"_ Chad said as he watched the tickets pour out of the dispenser.

She smiled _"Alright, alright, your good!"_

He grabbed his tickets _"I know!"_ He tossed her the tickets _"Here add these to your collection."_

She smiled and folded them up.

_"Now what do you want to do?"_ Chad asked

Sonny a look around- There were a lot more people than before and most of the games were being taken.

_"I guess we should go."_

He looked around and noticed it was getting a little crowded. He rolled his eyes._ "I guess your right... but you better trade in your tickets first."_

Sonny got a big smile on her face, turned quickly, and skipped over to the ticket counter.

Chad smiled to himself as he watched her cute curls bounce behind her.

He rolled his eyes _"She's so cute"_ He groaned in frustration as he followed behind.

Sonny bit her lip in concentration as she surveyed her choices.

Chad walked up behind her._"I don't know why you are looking up there."_

She turned and gave him a confused look.

He smiled. _"All you can get with those tickets is that lollypop."_

Sonny looked down at her tickets and back at the prizes.

She sighed.

Chad noticed her looking at a little plush sunflower hanging near the top.

He rolled his eyes- stupid little sunflower._ "I'll be right back just wait."_

He made his way over to the basketball game and began to play again.

Sonny smiled as she watched him sinking all the shots again. She turned and leaned against the casing. Watching him she was reminded of her poem **Who are you**. She smiled. 'Yep... he's amazing'

He grabbed the tickets out of the slot and made his way back over.

_"Here..._ He handed her the tickets..._ Get your sunflower"_ He rolled his eyes as he reached up and grabbed it from the wall.

She smiled widely at him and grabbed it.

She fiddled through all the fabric petals then looked at him. _"Thanks Chad"_

He smiled back. "_Your welcome"_ He winked.

She looked into his eyes and felt her heart begin to warm. He looked at her and smiled- he felt it too.

Suddenly she heard someone whispering behind her. _"... I think it is."_

She turned to see two girls looking at her and Chad and whispering.

She turned back to Chad with a concerned look.

Chad gave her a questioning look _"What?"_

She leaned in to whisper. _"Those girls over there..."_

He looked behind her and shrugged _"So?"_

She glanced back again._ "I think they know we're here hanging out together."_

She turned back to Chad who was about to laugh.

_"So What?"_

She looked at him funny.

_"I don't care..._ he turned forward in view of everyone._.. Hey Everybody! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper... Sonny Munroe and I are 'hanging out'!"_

He turned back to her **_"See!"_** she bit her lip to hold back the laughter.

He smiled.

_"Umm... Chad"_

He looked behind him and saw a large group of girls with their eyes wide and ready to strike

He turned wide eyed-**_ "Oops!"_**

As the girls burst into enthusiastic screams and started racing toward him, Sonny burst into laughter.

The girls were quick and in no time engulfed Sonny and Chad.

Chad ducked down quickly-leaving Sonny standing confused.

She looked around._ "Chad?"_

Suddenly a hand reached up and pulled her down and out of the frantic mass.

_"Let's get out of here."_ Chad huffed as he ducked his head and pulled her passed each screaming fan.

Suddenly they made it to the outside of the arcade and Sonny burst into laughter once again.

Chad leaned over with his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath while Sonny took a seat on the step and tried to stop herself from laughing.

After he caught his breath he took a seat beside her. _"Man, I hate when that happens!" _

Sonny gave him a stupid look. _"Well, I'm pretty sure that one was your fault."_

He shrugged _"Yeah I guess your right."_

He stood _"Well let's go before they find out we're outside."_

Sonny stood and laughed. "Ok" then her eyes widened _"Chad! We didn't pay!"_

Chad rolled his eyes. _"Well you better go in there. No one would probably notice you."_

He grabbed his wallet out of his pocket.

Sonny remembered that was the same thing that the Mac Falls girls had said in the hallway 'noone would notice her even if she was on the arm of a heart throb.' Maybe that's what Chad thought about her.

He noticed the look on her face. Then he realized what he had said.

_"Sonny I didn't mean it like that._.. she looked up at him... _I would notice you believe me_... he laughed..._ it's just that…_" He stopped mid-sentence.

She smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes _"You know what I mean... Here"_

He tossed his wallet.

She caught it and looked at him confused _"I told you I was buying lunch."_

Chad rolled his eyes. _"Please Sonny, like I was ever going to let you pay."_

He walked over to the car and got in.

Sonny smiled to herself and went in and payed the bill.

* * *

><p>They laughed as they made their way home.<p>

_"So you really are bad at that game?_" Sonny laughed.

_"Yeah."_ He rolled his eyes.

She shook her head and smiled.

She looked out the passenger's window. _"Well, your not bad at basketball that's for sure!"_

Chad glanced over at her and smiled to himself.

She smiled as she looked outside. _"Aren't the stars beautiful?"_

Chad glanced out his window._ "I guess_" He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. _"Quite the romantic aren't you?"_

He gave her a sly look and shrugged _"I think you'd be surprised."_

She smiled _"Oh, yeah... I'd definitely be surprised."_ She laughed

Chad gave her a mean look then smiled.

He pulled up to her house. _"Well here's your stop..._ he turned to her_... that will be twenty bucks."_

She started to dig in her purse. _"I've got 30 cents and this sucker."_

Chad lowered his brow. _"What flavor?"_

_"Coconut"_ She scrunched her nose in disgust.

Chad smiled._ "Sonny, you are so crazy... but I'll take it!"_ He snatched the sucker.

She smiled wide and rolled her eyes as he popped the sucker in his mouth. _"No- your crazy Chad Dylan Cooper."_

She paused and sighed _"I guess I'm going to have a lot to tell the gang tomorrow- explaining where I went all day"_

He laughed "_Well you know what they say... to make a long story short don't tell it."_

Her eyes got wide.

He gave her a wink.

She gave him a suspicious look then smiled.

_"Well... I better go"_ She opened the door.

_"See ya Munroe"_

She smiled _"Yeah I'll see ya Chad"_ She closed the door and headed up the walk-once more he waited on her to get safely inside.

She waved as she walked through the door. He lowered his brow in thought. _"Chad and Sonny..._ He smiled and nodded..._ I like it."_

He smiled to himself as he slowly pulled away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? :)<strong>_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Thank you for all your reviews-Please make sure they are tasteful when you stick them up. -No cuss words please**_  
><em><strong>I hope you guys like this chapter there is most likely only one more after this so please enjoy it! I hope to get the other up within the next couple days! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me know what you think PLEASE Thanks bunches~ Much Love!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sonny skipped into her room, peeked through her window shade, and watched Chad drive off- a big smile on her face.<p>

As she turned around she let out a peaceful sigh. She glanced across the room and noticed her laptop lying on her bed.

She grinned, skipped over to the bed, threw herself down, and flipped it open.

She bit her lip in anticipation as she opened up her emails.

Something was awfully suspicious about the way Chad spoke lately and the sly look in his eyes.

She smiled to herself as she scrolled down the emails that lay in her inbox- the ones marked Fizzman- she smiled when she found the one she was looking for.

* * *

><p><em>Moonlight, Hope your day is well. Hard work today for me.<br>Funny how people think you actually care what is going on in their lives!  
>This guy sat down beside me today and I made the mistake of actually asking him how<br>it was going- and believe me he told me!  
>Somethings are too gross to convey so trust me when<br>I say that not everything is worth being late for work… especially when it involves foot fungus!  
>PS To make a story short-Don't tell it!<br>Fizzman Out_

* * *

><p>Sonny got a big smile on her face <em><strong>"I knew it!"<strong>_ She grabbed her laptop and rolled over hugging it to her chest. **_"I just knew it!"_**

Her eyes lit up as she rolled back over to check some more emails.

* * *

><p><em>Moonlight, usually I am pretty good with girls… Ok, that's an understatement- I'm pretty much the man! ;)<br>But there is one girl who completely takes me by surprise almost everyday.  
>I've never been rejected by any female so this feeling is all very new to me.<br>At first I thought I only liked her because she was playing hard to get.  
>But… I'm starting to think she might not be playing…<em>

(Sonny rolled her eyes and laughed)

_I keep feeling like that may not be the reason I care about her though._  
><em>It may be a deeper feeling than I have had for any other girl.<em>  
><em>I can't explain any better than that I guess, it is just- Confusing.<em>  
><em>Anyway, hope your day is going well… PS Check out my new poem-<em>**Don't ask me…** _  
>Thanks- Fizzman<em>

* * *

><p>She held her enthusiastic smile as she clicked over to <strong>Writer's Block.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask me<strong>

_Don't ask me why I keep walking_

_When I hear you call my name._

_Why I don't know how to talk to you_

_Why it's never quite the same._

_Don't ask me why I'm looking_

_Past the crowd and finding you._

_Why I always walk your way_

_When the shorter way will do_

_Don't ask why I am trying_

_So hard to deny the truth._

_I'm afraid that I don't even know_

_So I can't relay it to you._

* * *

><p>She placed down her lap top, rolled over once again and looked up at the ceiling.<p>

She closed her eyes and smiled taking in all her hopes and dreams.

All doubt of who it was fading and the peace flooding.

_**"Chad!"** _She bit her lip as she stared dreamily.

It had to be him and there was no doubt he was talking about her. He didn't address her the same way he did anyone else. He liked to bug her in ways she didn't understand most of the time. But, this had to be the reason.

She noticed a lot of the emails insinuated that he was very popular and though most spoke of school she supposed he was probably using that as an analogy- so as not to give away his identity. You couldn't fault him for writing that he could get any girl he wanted- it was true. But the honesty he wrote with was more than she could ever hope that he would show her.

She was completely in raptures with every thought she now possessed.

She continued to lay there finding it more enjoyable to remember all their cyber-conversations instead of re-reading them.

It was only through memory that she could really see them coming from him and that was what she wished more than anything.

* * *

><p>Chad stood at his mirror running his fingers through his hair.<p>

_"Dude you can't just go over there!"_ Philip stated laying across the bed with his chin resting in his palms.

_"Why not?_... Chad asked in frustration while buttoning his crisp white dress shirt..._ You know I am sick of being held back from saying what I want. That's what got me in this mess in the first place."_

Philip took a breath. _"Well, first of all you just saw her an hour ago -how desperate is that!…_ Chad gave him a mean look…_ second of all, what about Fizzman?"_

Chad rolled his eyes._ "Dude, she doesn't care about Fizzman anymore!"_

_"How do you know?"_

He gave him an annoyed look. _"I just know Sonny"_

Philip shook his head. _"Well, I think you should test the waters first, you know find out for sure."_

"**No**... He said directly, giving him a stern look… **no more games- just straight up asking."**

_"Fine"_ Philip threw his hands up in surrender.

Chad gave him a look that showed he meant business, then went into his bathroom to finish up his hair.

Philip looked over to make sure he was out of sight. He jumped onto Chad's computer _"Well, if you won't make sure she is over him than I will."_

He smiled to himself as he began to type.

* * *

><p>As Sonny lay there still running through emails and poems in her mind she heard her mail alert go off.<p>

Her eyes beamed with excitement as she grabbed the laptop and opened up her email.

* * *

><p><em>Moolight,<br>I finally think I have gathered enough nerve to allow you to know who I am.  
>There is a party that I have somehow managed to get invited to.<br>It will be held at a restaurant in Hollywood called __Lasheaeris' -__ I will arrive at 6:45.  
>If we get there early it will give you a little more time to get comfortable with me.<br>I think it would be best. Please let me know that you will be there.  
>- Much Love, Fizzman.<em>

* * *

><p>Sonny smiled. She felt her stomach begin to do summersaults. She clicked on reply.<p>

_Fizzman,  
>there is nothing more I would rather do! I will meet you there at 6:45. Can't wait!<br>-Moonlight_

She fell back on her bed with a big smile on her face. She took an enthusiastic breath.

She couldn't help but smile when she thought of how sly he thought he was not to give anything away, and how blind she was not to figure it out.

* * *

><p>Sonny sat in her room attempting to concentrate on her homework- biting her lip as she finished up her math equation.<p>

_"Wow, that was a tough one!"_ she shook her head as she picked up her paper to recheck her work

Just then she heard a knock at the door.

She looked up in curiosity and made her way over to answer it.

Her eyes grew wide in excitement when she saw Chad standing there with a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses.

_"Hey"_ He smiled.

**_"Hey what are you doing here!"_** She beamed.

_"Well I saw these at the store and I thought what a shame to let a perfectly good bouquet go to waist right?"_ He winked at her.

A huge smile quickly shown across her face and she enthusiastically grabbed the flowers.

Chad laughed as he watched Sonny bite her lip in delight as she examined each flower.

He paused then smiled _"Well can I come in?"_

**_"Oh!"_** Sonny laughed_ "Yeah of course."_

She took his coat from him, pointed him to the couch and went in the kitchen to grab a vase for the flowers.

He took a seat and leaned back on the couch- a sign of his new found confidence.

She came back in, placed the flowers gently on the table, and began to spread them out just perfectly so that each one looked like it had bloomed in the vase itself.

Chad smiled softly as he watched her. He had always found her enthusiasm very contagious and loved it.

Finally she sat back on the couch with a huge smile.

He looked at her_ "So..." _He took a breath and began to examine the room as he thought of what to say.

She waited for a few moments to hear the second half of his sentence but it never came so she started her own._  
><em>

_"So what have you been up to?"_

He looked back over at her and grinned. _"Well not much has happened within the last hour."_

She paused _"Oh yeah…_ She rolled her eyes at her ignorance..._ Right"_

She sat up straight and looked at him.

He looked at her and ackwardly smiled… _"So…"_

He looked around casually again- still trying to find conversation.

Sonny snickered under her breath-she had never seen him nervous before- she didn't really know why he was but it was pretty entertaining. She smiled and decided to help him out.

_"So, do you want something to drink?"_

He took a breath thankful for the brief moment of relief._ "No thanks"_

She nodded. _"ok"_

She waited through another moment of awkward silence- this 'conversation' really made her want to laugh, she bit her lip to stop herself. She thought about how much fun it would be to hold this against him later.

_"So…"_ He added once more.

She finally had to let out a laugh "Is that all you came over here to say 'So'?" She smiled and rolled her eyes to herself entertained by him.

She leaned over and began to fix her flowers again.

**_"Psh... No"_** He gave her a smug look-even though she wasn't looking.

He took a deep breath to gather nerve. _"I came over because…well, There's this party…"_

Sonny continued her shuffling.

He took a breath_, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"_

She paused for a moment. Then turned to him with questioning eyes._ "What?"_

He looked confused. _"Do you want to go to a party with me?"_

Her eyes widened.

He gave her a funny look as he watched her surprised expression. _"What's the matter?"_

She shook her head to dislodge the surprise. _"I'm sorry what?"_

Chad rolled his eyes in frustration _"Sonny. Do you want to go to a party with me?"_

She just stared at him for a moment. Then she sat back in the cushions of the couch and felt a sick feeling come to her stomach.

Chad's look changed to concern as he watched her._ "Sonny are you ok?"_

She looked into his eyes and saw that with all his sincerity he had no idea what was going on.

Her mind went a thousand directions searching for what to say. _"Um…_ He lifted his brow to her..._ Someone…_ she looked into his eyes…_ Someone already asked me."_

Chad's lifted his eyebrow "_Who?"_

She cleared her throat still unsure of what to say.

She took a breath and forced the word out of her mouth. _"Fizzman."_

Chad sat back and froze in confusion. He had to push out the question _"What?"_

She looked at him and could see the bewilderment he held.

_"Yeah... he sent me an email just a little while ago."_

She saw him pause then without warning he jumped up and headed for her room.

Sonny jumped up and quickly followed. **_"Chad wait…"_**

By the time she entered he was already studying the page with the message she had yet to close.

When he saw the message from Fizzman he shook his head in anger _"Philip!"_ He complained under his breath.

He glanced down and saw the reply message. He knew he shouldn't but he did- he clicked on it.

Sonny's eyes grew wide as she watched. **_"No Chad don't!"_**

His heart sank as he saw the reply. _"There is nothing more I would rather do!"_

He felt his breath leave for a moment as he processed the information, then felt it finally return.

He looked up at her with sadness in his eyes. He shook his head _"You still want to meet him?"_ His voice was quiet and hurt.

She stood there looking into his eyes trying to think of what to say.

She didn't know what to say she was so sure it was Chad. As convinced as she was- every amount of emotion he was showing at this moment took it all away.

She lowered her brow in pity.

He took the silence as a 'yes'. He took a discouraged breath and shook his head.

_"Ok"_ He stood and walked to the door.

Sonny wanted so bad to tell him the truth but with all the emotion, thoughts, and explanations hitting her mind at once she couldn't begin to put words together. She just watched him.

Before he walked out the door he turned to her one last time. _"Sonny."_

She lifted her brow still in silence.

_"I hope when you meet this guy, your not…_. He gave her a concerned look _...well, I hope your not disappointed."_

She paused and gave him a nod unable to say anything.

He forced a smile then turned and walked out. She heard the front door close behind him.

She looked at the computer then back to the doorway where he previously stood.

She let out a sad sigh, fell backwards onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. _"Funny…._ She took a deep breath…_ I was just thinking the same thing."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are you looking forward to the end? It's gonna be good! :)<br>**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**OK Two more Chapters! lol Sorry I couldn't stop myself. They are really good though**_!

**_BTW_ I am going to be adding some stories to fictionpress as well. Some of the plots are...**  
><strong>* The one I am most excited about (and will probably start soon) has a form of SWAC feel- A girl moves back home. Her neighbor<strong>  
><strong>is not happy about it because she use to be in love with him and she is really annoying. <strong>  
><strong>He assumes that she still is and tries to avoid her but come to find out things aren't <strong>  
><strong>like he remembers. (Very Chad like character- only not hateful to other people)<br>Others are...**

*** A pride and prejudice feel set at a Prep School (With a Joe Jonas type as the Mr darcy type (Ian)  
>* The Frontwood Christian Academy survival guide-students are asked<strong>  
><strong>to write a survival guide capturing all their highschool years experiences for a future student to see (Journal style with many characters points of views<strong>  
><strong><em>~Anyway, if you like my writings please jump over there sometime and see what I've got going on.~<em> **

**_Please enjoy the last of my story as it draws to an end! Let me know what you think! :)_**

* * *

><p>Chad came home and dressed himself for bed right away. He didn't want to talk to anyone.<p>

He stood in front of the mirror staring at himself as he brushed his teeth. The events of the evening obnoxiously replaying themselves in his mind.

As he watched himself he started to notice things he hadn't before. He had some blemishes on his face. One ear looked a little different from the other. His hair looked a little darker in one spot. In everything he examined he could see nothing bur faults.

He sighed as he pushed the toothbrush under the running water. 'Yeah, she could do better' He thought to himself as he rinsed his mouth then placed his toothbrush in the holder.

He pulled the covers back and crawled into his bed.

All the honesty and sincere gestures he had made seemed in vain.

As much as he wished he could be full of himself and be angry and defensive, his care for her had grown beyond what he ever thought it would and in every way all he wanted was her happiness.

And the hardest part of all was knowing not only could he not provide it himself, he would have to be the one to take it away.

He let out a frustrated sigh, shook his head and stared at the ceiling. _"Let's just get this over with."_

He pulled his blankets up and closed his eyes- determined to call it a night as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Sonny lay in her bed trying to keep her eyes closed so she could fall asleep.<p>

But all she could see when she closed her eyes was Chad's sadness.

She opened her tear filled eyes wiping them once again with the tissue she had grabbed.

She tried to remind herself how popular Chad was. Surely he would get passed all of this quickly. Too quickly. He didn't really need her, he could have any girl he wants.

_"I'm sure he will remember that soon enough"_ She whimpered.

But the thought of him wanting another girl just made her cry even more.

She wished she could just go back to the beginning when everything was normal. She and Chad were fighting, and she was only casually writing things to Fizzman. What had she gotten herself into?

She rolled over and grabbed her teddy bear to hold tight. She pulled the covers up over her once more.

Maybe all these things were going to take care of themselves. Maybe there was no need for all this drama.

Maybe Chad was made for someone else and she was made for someone else too.

After all that Fizzman had done she did at least owe him a meeting right. There was no turning back now.

Tomorrow she was going to go meet Fizzman and things were going to end up just as they should be.

She was going to be with a boring romantic and Chad would probably end up with a beautiful model.

She took a deep breath, pulled her teddy close, and rolled her eyes in frustration.

_"Let's just get it over with."_ She mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes for the night.

* * *

><p>As Sonny awoke the next morning her mind went right back to the events she had been trying to fade away the night before.<p>

She sat up and looked over at her clock. She was hoping maybe she had accidentally slept till noon so that the hours between waking and meeting Fizzman would pass quickly. But no such luck.

_**"8 o'clock..**._ She rolled her eyes... **_Man!"_** She threw herself back down and pulled the covers over her head.

As she stared over head at her rose pink comforter she tried to turn her thoughts into positive ones.

_"Ok... I can do this, things always seem to turn out just fine... especially when they seem the dimest right?"_

**_"I don't know!_**... Sonny heard a muffled voice from outside of the comforter... **_Who are you talking to?"._**

She peeked over the edge to see Tawni staring at her. _"Tawni?..._ Sonny squinted her eyes still not use to the light..._ What are you doing here?"_

Tawni smiled. _"Oh just in the neighborhood..._ she propped herself up on Sonny's desk.

_"So..._ She changed her perky countenance and gave her a smug look and crossed her arms..._ where were you?"_

Sonny gave her a confused look. _"What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't give me that!"_

Sonny sat up.

_"Yesterday... where were you?"_

Sonny grunted and rolled her eyes in annoyance._ "Tawni!.._. she fell back once again and pulled the comforter over her head ... _not now!"_

Tawni's face suddenly appeared under the blanket.

Sonny gave her an irritated look

_"You went out with Chad again didn't you?"_

Sonny rolled her eyes. _"It doesn't matter.._. she uncovered her face, turned back to face her clock and took a discouraged sigh..._ it didn't mean anything anyway... I guess"_

_"Good"_ Tawni took a refreshing breath. _"So_... she perked up again... _whatcha' want to do today?"_

_"Well_... Sonny sat up... _I'm kind of busy."_

Tawni gave her a smug look._ "Too busy for me I don't think so what are you doing?"_

Sonny paused. _"Just stuff"_ She tried to be casual.

Tawni lowered her brow and crossed her arms. _"What kind of stuff?"_

Sonny shrugged and once again tried to drop the subject.

_"Just stuff..._ she stood up and began to make her bed... _you wouldn't be interested."_

Tawni stood and smiled. _"Oh... suddenly I am very interested."_

Sonny took an annoyed breath. The last thing she wanted right now was Tawni's over enthusiastic response to Sonny's all to un-enthusiastic situation. But, it was quite apparent that Tawni was not giving up.

Sonny mumbled her words in a quiet tone. _"Meetn..Fzmn."_

Tawni looked confused. _"What?"_

"**Meeting**... _Fzmn..."_

Tawni rolled her eyes in annoyance._ "What?"_

Sonny spent around **_"I'm meeting Fizzman ok!_**"

Tawni's eyes lit up as she stood there.

Sonny flinched as she awaited Tawni's outburst of excitement.

**_"Sonny!"_** Tawni finally burst out... **_That is so exciting. What? When? Where? WHat are you going to where? How are you going to know?..."_**

**_"Tawni!"_** Sonny threw her hand over Tawni's mouth to quiet her.

She had to let out a little smile as she quieted her. _"It's not that big of a deal."_

She made her way over to her closet.

_"So... where are you going to meet him?"_

Sonny tried to change her demeanor to a more positive one, so that at least Tawni's demeanor wouldn't get on her nerves as much. _"We're meeting at the Lasheaeris' at 6:45"_

Tawni got even more excited. **_"That place is amazing!._**..Her eyes widened... **_We've got to get you something to wear!"_**

Sonny grabbed a skirt and shirt to throw on. _"I've got plenty to wear... and I told you it's not a big deal!"_

Tawni rolled her eyes then made her way to the door.

_"Meet me at my car in 5 minutes.._. she smiled wide... **_we're going shopping!"_**

She pulled the door shut behind her.

Sonny sighed._ "Great!"_

* * *

><p>Tawni dragged Sonny down, what seemed like, every aisle of every store in the Hollywood area.<p>

After trying on several dresses she finally came across the perfect one.

It was a beautiful ankle length baby blue satin dress.

It was a cinderella style dress, adorned with rhinestones which were gathered in the waist and casually scattered as they continued to the bottom of the dress.

It had thick straps for the shoulders and was accompanied by a beautiful baby blue flowered necklace with rhinestones in each petal and simple blue crystal earrings.

Every time she stepped in front of a mirror in a new dress her wish was that she would know Chad's reaction to the dress- though she knew it didn't truly matter, she couldn't stop herself from wishing he could be with her.

* * *

><p>Sonny sat in the front seat of Tawni's car as they made their way home.<p>

She took in a deep breath as she listened to Tawni ramble on and on about how excited she was that Sonny's biggest dream was coming true.

_"I am so excited, you'll have to text me everything ok?"_

Sonny rolled her eyes as they came to a stop in front of her house.

_"Alright..._ She gave Tawni a smile..._ I will"_

Tawni clapped then reached back and handed Sonny her packages.

Sonny gave her a kind smile. _"Thanks Tawni"_

Tawni smiled wide. _"No thanks necessary... You just go get your man!"_ She winked.

Sonny rolled her eyes and smiled. _"Bye Tawni"_

She shut the door.

Tawni yelled out a final **_"Good Luck!_**" before she drove off.

Sonny sighed and looked at her bags.

_"Well, let's go!"_ She pulled them up to get a better handle on them and headed up the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Chad woke up with the same hopes of passing hours but had no such luck either.<p>

He filled most of his day sitting on his bed eating snacks and watching Mackenzie Falls episodes to try to remind himself how awesome he was. It seemed to be working well enough.

He had worked himself all the way up to the end of season three.

Every once in awhile he would glance over at his closet where his nice suit hung. He had taken great care to match everything and have it look immaculate.

He was so sure she would say yes. He had the night planned just perfectly. But that is what reality does... it messes up perfection.

He turned his gaze once again to the TV as the last scene of season 3 came to an end.

He took a disheartened breath as he reached over and grabbed the disk of Season 4 and popped it in the player. He sat back and grabbed another handful of popcorn.

As he began to watch the episodes something caught his attention, but he couldn't tell what it was.

He grabbed the remote suddenly and pressed the pause button during a scene of the 3rd episode. He skipped back and replayed the scene As he watched one scene change to another he saw a total change in his character's countenance- a change that wasn't written in the script.

_"Why did I do that?"_ He lowered his brow.

He replayed it again watching Mackenzie unknowingly turning his fear into what seemed to be peace. Chad hit the pause button with Mackenzie's hair perfectly in place with a glow on his face- when he should have had a cowering look.

_"Why are you acting so happy?"_ Chad asked Mackenzie as he leaned back once again on his head board.

After just a moment Chad formed a smile on his face. _"Sonny"_

He had been shooting that scene after one of their first 'fights'.

He gave a little laugh as he remembered the victory he felt and the joy it gave him to watch this new girl eat up his charm. But that wasn't what Chad was looking at at that moment.

He looked into his own eyes and could see something he had been in denial of for a long time. He had always been in love with Sonny.

From the very first time they met there was something in her that changed him. From all he knew of himself- mean and selfish... to what she believed him to be- caring and loyal.

For the first time that day he felt happy again.

He decided that he wasn't going to allow himself to think about the evening and the negative happening that may occur until the time came.

He was going to spend the next few hours humoring himself with this love sick puppy named Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you like it?<em> _:)_**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Here is the Final Chapter!**_ - **I really really hope you like it!**

_**Thank you for all your reviews- you guys are amazing! Enjoy!  
>Please let me know what you think about how it all plays out! <strong>_  
><em><strong>I was definitely right- this story was a ton of fun to write, never thought<strong>_  
><strong><em>it would be this long, but it has been fun! :)<em>**

* * *

><p>Chad tugged back and forth on his collar as he checked himself out in the mirror. He glanced over at the clock... 6:15.<p>

He rolled his eyes as he threw his tie around his neck. He had imagined every reaction she might have when she saw him and he couldn't imagine any of them being good.

He straightened his tie, ran his fingers through his hair and watched it fall right into place.

He puffed out his chest and looked at himself proudly in the mirror.

**_"That's better!"_** He gave himself an arrogant wink.

But after a short pause he dropped his smile.

_"Oh who am I kidding!_" He pulled off his tie and threw it on the bed.

He fell backwards onto the mattress and threw his hands over his face._ "She's gonna kill me!"_

He lowered his hands and stared at the ceiling._ "She's going to think I was just setting her up this whole time!"_ He rolled over and buried his head in his pillow.

_"I don't wanna go!_" He whined to himself through his pillow covered mouth.

He lifted his head and took a deep breath then rested it once again on his pillow. He glanced up on his dresser and noticed a tween-weekly magazine with Sonny's picture on the front. Beside her picture the words 'Too sweet for TV'.

A smile came across his face. _"How mean can she be really- look at her!"_ He laughed to himself.

After he took a deep breath he pushed himself off of the bed and stood back up in front of the mirror.

_"Ok_" he straightened his jacket once again. _"You can do this!"_

He grabbed his tie and tied it once again around his neck. He brushed his finger through his hair and pressed the yellow rose he had been told to wear into the lapel of his jacket.

He gave his reflection a hopeful smile. _"Alright, looks like we're all set!"_ He gave himself a wink.

He started to leave then paused. He turned and looked at his night stand. Lowering his eyebrows he bit his lip in contemplation, then walked over and opened the drawer.

He pulled out a beautiful blue box and opened it up. As he examined the content inside he lowered his brow and glanced up at his reflection.

_"Should I?"_ He looked at the box then back up.

He grinned at the mirror. _"You never know right?"_

He paused then gave himself a mean look _"Stop talking to yourself you're freaking me out!"_

He shoved the box into his pocket and made his way out the door.

* * *

><p>Sonny stood in front of her mirror- her hair still up in curlers and her beautiful poofy dress hanging lightly on the mirror.<p>

She smiled as she examined her beautiful makeup and the way her earrings dangled perfectly.

She stood up straight and took a refreshing breath. She reached up and ran her fingers across her beautiful dress.

**_"This night is going to be magical."_** She looked back at the mirror- she beamed with excitement but then she caught a glimpse of her eyes.

Her countenance dropped and she let out a discouraged breath. _"Oh, Who am I kidding?"_

She rolled her eyes as she turned and took a seat on the bed. She stared blankly at her lap then look back up at her reflection. She shook her head to herself. Then she reached over and grabbed her cell phone.

* * *

><p>Chad arrived at the restaurant a little early, but only as early as he felt like his nerves would allow.<p>

After signing a few autographs and taking pictures with some faithful fans he made his way inside. He took a few glances around just to be sure she hadn't happened to pop in without him seeing her.

After taking a look around he made his way outside. He grabbed the handrail and followed them to the bottom step and took a seat.

He gave his tie a twist and fixed his flower. He took a deep breath and sat back.

_"Ok let's do this"_ He looked down the sidewalk both directions then he looked down at his watch.

He rubbed his hands together anxiously then looked again -nothing.

He ran his finger through his hair and brushed off his pants. He fixed his yellow flower over and over again.

Again he looked down at his watch _"Five minutes late"_ He rolled his eyes-he didn't know how long his nerves could take it _"Where is she?"_

He looked down at his shoes and began to wipe the dust from them. Suddenly he heard a voice over top of him.

_"Chad?"_

He looked up_ "Tawni? What are you doing here?"_

She shook her head and gave him a surprised look.**_ "I just can't believe it's you!"_**

He gave her a smirk _"Yeah I get that a lot"_

She just stared.

He paused and looked up at her._ "Do you want an autograph or something?_"

She gave him a hateful look. _"No!"_

_"Well then what do you want?"_ He stared at her impatiently.

She paused and took a breath _"Here"_ She dug her hand in her pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

He lowered his brow at her then after a second's hesitation he accepted it.

She bit her lip awkwardly as he opened it.

He sighed as he read it _"She can't make it… great."_ He shook his head in frustration.

_"I'm Sorry Chad"_

He folded the paper up and placed it in his pocket.

He looked up at Tawni who was giving him a sincere apologetic smile.

_"Well..._ he took his seat again..._ thanks Tawni."_

She nodded then respectfully left him to his disappointment.

Chad took a discouraged breath then he grabbed the hand rail and lifted himself from the step. He leaned against the hand rail and examined the inside of the room. All of his cast were thoroughly enjoying themselves as they mingled with the top stars of the day. But, he didn't feel up to mingling with the masses.

He took a rolled his eyes to himself and made his way home.

* * *

><p>He hung his head and kicked some rocks as he headed down one road after another.<p>

_"Stood up"_ He sighed to himself, as he shook his head.

He pulled the note from his pocket to read it again, then shoved it back into his pocket. He took a deep breath and let it out as he came to his street.

He kicked one last stone and turned the corner to his house. He walked passed his beautiful white convertible and was almost to the steps when he heard a small noise coming from his mom's garden.

He lowered his brow as he walked toward the side of his house. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

_"Sonny?"_ A smile formed across his face.

There in the moonlight sat Sonny Munroe. She had traded in her puffy dress for a soft blue flowing knee length one. Her hair was now free from curlers and set a perfect frame around her round face. She sat there kicking her feet back and forth and throwing small rocks into the fountain that sat before her.

The sight took Chad's breath away for just a moment. He leaned against the side of his porch railing.

He smiled and shook his head. There she was all this time waiting for him. She looked just like she had that night that she was waiting for Fizzman, but this time she was waiting for him.- Chad Dylan Cooper.

He stood up straight, cleared his throat, twisted his tie and made his way over.

_"Sonny."_

She looked up and smiled.**_"Chad!" _**She stood up quickly.

Then at the sight of him in his suit she felt a little embarrassed. _"I'm sorry.._. she blushed..._ I shouldn't have assumed that just because I said no that you wouldn't have another date."_

_"I don't have a date"_ He said quickly.

She paused and looked into his eyes.

_"Chad..._ she paused and looked down... _well, I was thinking about what you said... you know about being disappointing..."_ She paused and took a deep breath._ "The thing is..._she looked up... _I would be"_ Chad felt a smile cross his face.

_"It doesn't matter who Fizzman is... it hasn't mattered for a long time."_ She sat down and began to fiddle with her bracelets. _"Because the truth is... your the only person I would want to be with tonight."_

She slowly looked up to his eyes.

He smiled and began to reach into his pocket.

She gave him a questioning look then went on. _"Anyway, I only said yes to Fizzman because I thought he was you..._ she sighed..._ but now it doesn't matter."_

Chad slyly pulled the rose from his pocket and took a seat beside her. He smiled sweetly._ "Are you sure about that?"_

She looked up slowly and smiled at him. _"Yes I'm sure"_ then she looked at the rose and her eyes grew wide. _"Thank you."_

She took the rose gently_ "Anyway what was I saying?... oh yeah..."_

Chad dropped his jaw.

_"I guess I should have told you a long time ago..."_ She continued to fiddle with the rose.

Chad rolled his eyes _"Sonny"_

She looked at him _"Now I know your probably annoyed._.." she looked back down at the flower.

_"Sonny!"_ He shook his head in frustration.

_"I just couldn't, I guess I was just afraid..."_

Chad jumped up **_"Sonny!"_**

She looked up confused.

**_"Could you stop talking and let me be romantic for like one second!"_**

She sat back and gave him an offended look.

He leaned back on his leg. _"You know what!..._ He threw his hands on his hip..._ You don't even deserve that flower!... **Give it back!**"_ He reached over to grab it.

She pulled it back **_"No way!... you gave it to me!"_**

**_"Well your messing everything up!"_** He grabbed the flower and tried to pull it back to himself.

**_"Chad stop it!"_** She pulled. Then suddenly she froze in place, every memory came racing back to her mind. Her eyes grew wide and a giant smile came across her face. **_"Chad!"_**

She let go of the rose **_"Ahh!"_ **unintentionally sending Chad flying across the ground.

**_"Oh no!"_** She threw her hands over her mouth, then jumped up and rushed over to help him up.

_"Chad I am so sorry!"_ She grabbed his arm and lifted him to a sitting position.

He groaned as he sat up and coughed a couple times to catch his breath.

She shook her head and smiled_ "It was you? All along?"_ She lifted her hand to his head and slid some of his hair away from his face.

He looked up at her and smiled. He slowly shook his head. _"I know I should have told you earlier, I just._.. he shrugged..._ I guess I just didn't know what you would say."_

Sonny laughed _"What I would say?"_ She rolled her eyes at him._ "Chad I wanted it be you!"_

He looked up.

She looked into his eyes with her wide grin. _"I wanted it to be you... more than anything."_

He smiled at her. _"Really?"_

She bit her lip and slowly nodded.

He stared into her eyes. _"Sonny I never cared about Moonlight."_

She lowered her brow _"You didn't?"_

He shook his head _"Sonny... The only girl I care about is you."_

Sonny felt her breath leave for a moment and her heart began to melt. _"Really?"_

He smiled and looked sincerely into her eyes._ "Really."_

She looked down in shyness.

_"Oh, I have something for you."_

She gave a curious look as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small blue velvet box and handed it to her. _"Here"_

She lowered her brow and slowly received the box.

Chad smiled as he watched her open it.

Her eyes grew wide and a large smile came across her face.**_ "Oh Chad!"_**

She lowered her fingers into the box and gently lifted the golden necklace that lay inside. It shone in the moonlight like nothing she had ever seen before. It was a beautiful golden sun with the letter 'C' engraved in the center of it.

She couldn't take her eyes off of it. **_"It's beautiful!"_**

He watched the wind blow through her hair as her brown eyes shown in the moonlight. He took a refreshing breath. _"Then it's a perfect match."_

She slowly turned her gaze toward him and her smile grew wider.

She raised her brow and nervously widened her eyes. _"Is the 'C' for...?"_ She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

He cleared his throat nervously. _"It's for Chad."_

She took a breath, looked back down at the necklace, and shook her head._ "I can't believe this is happening."_

Chad paused and sat back_ "Oh..._ he shook his head..._ Well I mean you don't have to..."_

**_"No!"_** Sonny shot up. She smiled largely_ "I love it!"_

He let out a relieved breath._ "Good"_

She looked down again.

_"So..._ Chad smiled... _Will you wear it?"_

She laughed _"Of course I will..._ she looked at it again... _It's amazing!"_

Chad laughed _"No Sonny, I mean, would you wear it for me..._ she looked up..._ Will you be my..._ he cleared his throat... _my girlfriend?"_ He gave her a hopeful look.

She looked from one blue eye to the other. Part of her did not want to answer so that this moment would never end. But she made herself respond. _"Chad, of course I will..._ she smiled at him... _your amazing."_

He was finally able to let out his breath. He reached over and took the necklace, then carefully placed it around her neck.

She bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the huge enthusiastic smile she felt creeping up on her.

She looked down as she felt the necklace gently fall onto her neck. She lifted the beautiful charm. _"Chad this is so beautiful."_ She smiled enthusiastically. _"When did you buy it?"_

When she heard nothing she looked up. He was looking at the necklace_ "Oh..._ he shook his head and blushed ..._ it doesn't really matter."_

She gave him a suspicious look and a sly smile. _"How long have you had it Chad?"_

He looked down embarrassed and mumbled _"I guess about 3 months"_

Sonny's jaw dropped. _"3 months?"_

He bit his lip and slowly looked up.

She shook her head and laughed. _"You're crazy Cooper!"_ She maneuvered her necklace so that it lay perfectly in place. She sat up straight and smiled wide. _"So now what?"_

Chad laughed _"Well, I guess we could start by getting off the ground."_ He grabbed the bench and lifted himself up.

Sonny laughed _"I guess so"_ She placed her hand on the bench.

_"I don't think so!"_ Chad knelt down and smiled at her. _"Allow me."_ He offered his hand to her.

She smiled at him. She felt herself blush as she placed her hand in his and he gently lifted her from the ground. _"There"_

He began to brush the dust from his pants. He glanced up and spotted the much fought over flower lying on the ground. _"Oh..._ he reached over and grabbed it..._ I think we messed it up a little bit."_

Sonny smile as she watched Chad gently wiped the dust from each petal.

_"So... what do you want to do now?"_ She smiled enthusiastically.

_"Well.._. he smiled..._ we could sit here and whisper 'sweet nothings' into each others ears."_ He lifted his brow to her.

Sonny gave him a funny look.

_"Or.."_ He pulled a piece of her hair up and tucked in the freshly cleaned flower._ "We can go to a party"_ He offered his arm to her.

She paused and her face turned sad.

Chad lowered his brow. _"What?"_

She shrugged _"I'm just not sure I fit in there."_

Chad gave her a funny look. _"Of course you do"_

She looked down at the ground.

_"Sonny, What's wrong?"_

She looked up and forced a smile._ "Nothing, it's nothing, we can go."_ She started to walk forward.

Chad stopped her. _"Did someone say something to you?"_ He gave her a concerned look.

She shrugged_ "It's not really a big deal."_

He raised a brow to her demanding an answer.

She looked down "_Some girls just said 'no one would notice me even if I was on the arm of a heartthrob."_

Chad widened his eyes **_"What heartthrob?"_ **He crossed his arms offended.

Sonny laughed and rolled her eyes. _"I think they were talking about you."_

_"Oh.._. Chad nodded... _right."_

He gave her a caring look._ "Sonny, you would outshine any star there even if you showed up with a hobo, which.._. he looked down at his disheveled clothes... _isn't really that much of a stretch."_

She started to laugh.

He smiled. _"Seriously Sonny..._ it doesn't matter what they say... _you are going to be the only star of my evening."_

She smiled.

_"Now..._ he offered his arm again... _can we go?"_ She nodded and took his arm.

As they walked to the car Sonny admired her beautiful charm while sliding it back and forth on the chain.

Chad smiled as he watched her.

_"You know what Chad?"_

_"Probably."_

She gave him a smug look.

He smiled _"But I'll let you tell me anyway... what?"_

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him. _"Everything I wrote was about you. Well..._ she laughed... _the good stuff.._ then she paused... _well, and some of the bad stuff..._

He gave her a mean look

_"But mostly the good stuff..._ she returned her genuine sweetness..._ all of it was about you."_

He smiled and opened the door for her. _"And everything I wrote is.. because.. of you."_

She smiled big. _"Your just full of those aren't you."_

He shrugged _"I've been saving them up for awhile."_ He gave her a wink.

She shook her head at him and climbed into the car.

He shut the door behind her then paused and took a breath to appreciate the moment. He looked up at the bright moon that just moments ago had been reflecting in Sonny's eyes. A big smile formed on his face.

_"Thank You, God... I'll try to be take good care of her."_ He winked and walked to other side of the car.

* * *

><p>Chad pulled up to the restaurant. Camera's were flashing everywhere.<p>

He turned to Sonny _"So are you ready?"_

She bit her lip anxiously. _"I don't know Chad."_

He smiled at her _"You'll be fine."_ He gave her a wink and climbed out.

He went around to Sonny's side and opened the door. He knelt down to help her out. Then whispered._ "Just try not to make squinty faces because those are the kinds they like to print the most.._ he laughed... _you only make that mistake once."_

She laughed _"I'll try... but I can't make any promises"_ she gave him her hand.

He smiled at her and helped her out.

As they stood camera's flashed everywhere. Chad leaned in and whispered _"Just give them a couple courtesy waves then follow my lead."_

Sonny lowered her brow _"Ok"._

They began to smile and wave.

**_"Oh my goodness Sonny!_... **Chad's eyes lit up... **_It's the Jonas brothers!"_** He threw his hand in a random direction and every photographer turned.

Chad grabbed Sonny, ducked down, and pulled her through the crowd till they reached the restaurant. He grabbed the door and quickly guided her inside.

_"See!"_ He grinned.

Sonny smiled as she attempted to fix her hair. Then she shook her head at him _"Nice!"_

He gave her a wink.

_"Come on"_ He lead her into the main dining area and found a table in the back. _"This looks nice_... He pulled out her chair with a charming smile... _Here you go"_

She blushed. _"Thanks."_

As he pushed her chair in for her he caught a glimpse of his three female co-stars looking at them and whispering. He cleared his throat and smiled to Sonny.

_"I'll be right back, I just have to take care of something really quick."_

Sonny smiled to him. _"Ok"_

He gave her a stern look. _"Don't let any heart-throbs sit in my hobo seat."_

She laughed _"I'll try to fight them off."_

He winked at her and made his way across the room.

The girls continued to laugh amongst themselves when they heard a throat being cleared right behind them. They turned to see Chad.

**_"Chad!"_** Lauren smiled.

_"Ladies"_ Chad smiled at them.

_"We were just talking about you!_" Lauren pointed to the girls who were being as giggly as normal.

_"Isn't everybody!"_ Chad popped his collar and laughed.

He put his arms around the girls _"But you know the real story of the night is you girls..."_ They smiled at each other enthusiastically. He leaned forward and pulled them in as though telling a secret. "_Because.._. they lowered their brows..._ if you ever say anything like that about Sonny again... the only job you'll have in this town... will be playing opposite a dancing monkey." _They dropped their jaws and widened their eyes.

He gave them a wink. **_"Nice chat!"_**

He (not to gently) pushed them out of his way and made walked back to his table.

Sonny smiled as she watched him return._ "It's rude to do business on a date you know."_ She gave him a mean look.

He smiled. _"Yeah I'm not too sure they appreciated it too much either."_

She gave him a funny look as their drinks arrived.

_"Oh thank you."_ Chad smiled as the waiter walked off.

He took a sip of his drink then noticed Sonny was looking around.

Chad gave her a concerned look._ "Are you feeling like you don't fit?"_

She looked at him and slowly smiled. _"I'm feeling like we fit... and that's all that matters."_

She smiled wide and lifted her glass to him.

He smiled back. _"Me too."_ He tipped his glass to hers.

The rest of their evening was spent laughing and talking about nothing and everything. Of course their were many opportunities they had to make fun of each other's writings and emails- the stuff they could now hold over each other's heads were limitless. But the desire to do so had vanished all together.

They had found their inspiration in each other. They knew their writings would never be the same... and neither would they.

**_The End  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Really hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think! :) Let me know what your favorite parts were. :)<em>**

**_BTW The Greatest Love and only perfect love comes from Christ Jesus! I hope you more than anything else that you would come to know His Love! ~ And a happily ever after to you all~_**


End file.
